UN AMOR EN PELIGRO
by Anais Berenice254
Summary: Albert se encuentra en una tristeza desde hace 2 años, desde la perdida de su prometida Candy White, nunca llego a conocerla en persona, el dia que se conocerian le avisan que esta muerta. una joven aparece en su vida y le da un nuevo motivo para vivir, ella pierde la memoria pero el siente una fuerza que lo impulsa ayudarla.¿sera que ella esta viva y a vuelto por el? que los une?.
1. Chapter 1

HUYENDO DE TI

CAPPITULO 1

La tarde hiba cayendo, los arboles se levantaban majestuosos en la vereda, las hojas del follaje pintaban el suelo con sus colores ocres, mientras la tarde hiba perdiendo su color y daba paso a los últimos rayos de sol. A lo lejos por el camino, se observaba un carruaje que rompía el silencio del momento. Dos hermosos caballos percherones negros con sus patas en color blanco tiraban de un carruaje que atravesaba el espesor del bosque, un hombre de mediana edad los tirabas, vestido con una capa de color café mantenía el curso de la diligencia.

Después de cruzar la arboleda se detenía en una hermosa mansión de piedra con grandes ventanales, sus marcos de color blanca y su puerta de roble blanco, la mansión era de tipo victoriano, aquel hombre descendía del carruaje y entraba al recibidor de aquella mansión.

En su interior se mostraba inmaculado, las cortinas corridas dejaban entrar luz al espacioso recibidor, una pequeña sala para invitados de color verde agua estilo Luis xv y otra más sencillas enfrente de la puerta de recibidor, a mano derecha se encontraba un taburete con un cristo y velas, la habitación en un color blanco decorado y el piso era de un mármol color perla que era finamente pulido, del lado derecho una escalera de acabados de mármol.

Alguien en el segundo piso vigila celosamente la entre esperando que el cochero hiciera su aparición una joven de rubio cabello suelto, un vestido sin mangas de color oscuro daba muestras de su figura, una joven de no más de 19 años, esperaba con ansias el arribo de aquel cochero. El hombre entraba sigilosamente por el vestíbulo, su camisa blanca y sus pantalones de color gris, con una bufanda café, era el atuendo de aquel hombre, sus manos estaban entre lazadas cerca de su pecho y su mirar reflejaba una angustia impredecible.

¿La joven rubia se acercó al barandal de la escalera, para observarlo como entraba a la estancia de aquella mansión, sin detener más su angustia dijo – Erick es buena o mal la noticia? - mientras aquel hombre de tés triguello y ojos negros la veía perdiéndose en la desesperación de aquellos ojos verdes.

Dijo viéndola a los ojos- señora, las noticias son buenas, así como malas-

La mujer estaba desesperada hablándole desde el inicio de las escaleras- deja de hablar en clave- dijo con su cara de preocupación, sabía que las noticias que le daría ese hombre cambiarían su vida.

Bajo de inmediato las amplias escaleras que conducían al piso inferior y el hombre le hablo- la buena noticia es que el Sr. Andrew está vivo- dijo ella bajaba los últimos peldaños de las escaleras llevándose la mano derecha al corazón esas palabras le traían un poco de alegría a su vida.

Al bajar hasta tocar el frio mármol de la habitación se colocó frente aquel hombre y el endureció su rostro – y la mala noticia es que él está llevando una vida tortuosa-la cara de la mujer bajo y su rostro se llenó de dolor, era una mujer muy bella pero su cara se veía cansada, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al sofá principal de la sala, mientras aquel hombre la siguió con la mira.

Ella mantenía su mano puesta en el pecho y el volvió hablar- la buena noticia es que él está tratando de olvidarte- dijo sin miramientos, continuo- y la mala noticia es que no está siendo capaz de olvidar a pesar de beber todo el día- ella seguía caminando como autónoma para alcanzar el sillón continuo el monologo ese hombre- tal vez la buena noticia es que su mente también acepta, el hecho de que ya no estas; tal vez la mala noticia es que su corazón no es capaz de entender su mente-

Fue la última palabra que dijo antes que la mujer cayera rendida y sus ojos empezaran a querer llorar, se dejó caer en ese sillón como si su vida se hubiera hido en un segundo escuchando esas palabras, los sentimientos apenas pudieron hacer que ella hablara- están extraño- dijo entre sollozos- que jamás ha visto el amor que le tengo y aun así el me ama tanto- dijo mientras el llanto amenazaba con salir de sus hermosos ojos verde continuo- él es tan carente de que la persona que nunca ha visto, se encuentra tan cerca de el- el sentimiento lleno su ser y se dejó caer llevando sus manos a su pelo y su rostro ocultándolo queriendo detener su corazón que quería salir de su pecho a causa de tanto dolor- ¿ qué he hecho?- dijo mientras dejaba fluir su llanto.

Aquel hombre aun con las manos en su pecho, se acercó a ella- no ha hecho nada, señora- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, su cara denotaba angustia y aflicción- es todo culpa mía- dijo con sentimiento en su alma, el mismo dolor de su señora él lo compartía.

Él se hinco frente a su ama y dijo- no debe perder más tiempo de ir con el sr. Andrew- su voz se dulcifico y dijo- y aclarar este malentendido que tiene, procure, además decirle que Neil no está muerto sino vivo-.

Ella se levantó de un solo golpe su corazón estaba afligido y lleno de dolor, su cara demostraba desesperación- ¿cómo hago para ir Erick? - dijo como una súplica al viento sin tener fuerza para verlo, volteo por instinto a ver a su alrededor, esa casa fría y lucubre que la tenía prisionera- si la espira que me ha mantenido aquí no me deja ir- sus ojos empezaron a llorar con desesperación e impotencia.

En medio del dolor y la desesperación aquel hombre hablo- he encontrado una solución a eso, señora- la mujer volteo a verlo incrédula – al regresar, ya había estado en la casa de esa mujer que le dicen hechicera- ella lo miraba fijamente, saco de su pecho algo y lo extendió ante su ama, era un hermoso espejo con detalles en rojo, incrustado en plata y dijo- he traído este espejo de allí-ella lo miro con incredulidad y tomo el espejo, lo observo como si fuera una chispa de paz en su alma – me dijo que este espejo es el "ojo del señor Shania, los espíritus huyen de el – dijo mientras la mujer sostenía firmemente el espejo aun con incredulidad – téngalo con usted y la dejara llegar a la ciudad para ver a señor Andrew, ese espíritu no será capaz de hacer ningún daño señora, mientras lo porte- dijo el hombre con voz firme.

En medio de la noche un carruaje cruzaba los caminos inhóspitos del bosque de Lakewood, la noche era inclemente y el frio empezaba a notarse al igual que la neblina, pero eso no impidió que un carruaje rompiera con los ruidos del bosque. Un cochero con una capucha negra, de mirar penetrante y de compleción robusta lideraba esa diligencia, dentro de ella un alma que buscaba consuelo para su atormentada alma.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de ese carruaje solo reflejaba, la cara de una hermosa dama con piel blanca y unos hermosos labios de color rojo, un sombrero blanco y una chaqueta, en sus manos contrastaba el espejo de plata que no dejaba de mirarlo con la esperanza de salir de esa pesadilla. Una plegaria al dios todopoderoso se alzaba para sus adentros, mientras los cascos de los caballos retumbaban en el eco de la noche, mientras surcaban las arboledas del bosque de pronto la neblina se hacía más densa.

Al llegar a una encrucijada el cochero detuvo su andar y bajo del caballo, dijo firmemente- señora ha caído la noche y también la neblina, vamos a tener problemas para ver el camino- fue lo que dijo a su ama dentro del carruaje; de forma amable para que entendiera le dijo- ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí en la casa de huéspedes para pasar la noche? -

La joven se asomó por la ventana del carruaje con una cara serena- Sr. Whinmant, tengo que llega destino tan pronto como sea posible- suspiro sabía que era solo una oportunidad que tenía para llegar a su laso y dijo- ahora nos detendremos solo después de llegar a nuestro destino de acuerdo-

El hombre la escucho y entendió que no había poder humano para hacerla cambiar de opinión, el observo la determinación en su rostro – bueno como desee señora- dijo dispuesto a subir al carruaje para comenzar su marcha, el silencio de la noche fue interrumpido por un fuerte alarido que retumbo hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos de ambos, llevándose un sobre acogedor sentimiento de miedo.

¿La joven espantada pregunto- esto...? que fue ese ruido? - su miedo llegaba a su alma, saco la cabeza del carruaje viendo al espantado cochero - ¿escuchaste? -

El hombre espantado solo pudo decir- si señora lo escuche- la joven vio así la profundidad del bosque.

-parece como si alguien está en problemas y necesitara ayuda- dijo con la mirada fija al bosque buscando el origen de aquel sonido.

El cochero con expresión fija le dijo- voy a ir a ver señora- diciendo esto dio la media vuelta y se internó en el bosque que en esos momentos era cubierto por la densa neblina, perdiéndose por un sendero donde pensó que provenía aquel ruido.

Los minutos pasaban y la joven se desesperó al ver que aquel hombre no regresaba, abrió con firmeza el carruaje y se bajó de él, el crujir de las hojas del follaje bajo sus pies se hizo sentir y comenzó su marcha para adentrarse en aquel bosque.

De pronto se escuchó otro grito, la mujer reunió todas sus fuerzas al escuchar ese sonido, su corazón aunque retumbaba alocadamente decidió ir a la búsqueda de aquel cochero, con su mano derecha se aferraba al espejo y dijo- ¿ sr. Whinmant?- al no escuchar respuesta decidió que la única opción era encontrarlos, camino por unos minutos entre el espeso bosque, sus pisadas en el follaje a la hora que sus botas aplastaban las hojas secas volvió a llamarle -¿ sr. Whinmant?- siguió con su marcha llamándolo, mientras se internaba en el bosque, el frio calaba sus hueso y solo se aferró a su abrigo mientras su falda recta ondeaba con el aire.

Una cosa llamo la atención de la joven entre la maleza, sentado enfrente a un árbol se encontraba el señor Whinmant, esta se encontraba con su capucha puesta sus brazos a lado de su dorso sus piernas estiradas, ella lo llamo, pero no recibió contestación, así que se acercó más.

Su cara era de miedo, pero su valentía fue más, a paso lento se fue acercando aquel hombre que parecía estar en un tipo de trance, se hinco para estar nivel y la joven lo volvió a llamar, cuando se acercó más.

De pronto el hombre reacciono y estiro su mano fría para sostenerla de la manga, la joven grito despavoridamente, al ver su cara sin expresión alguna, sus ojos en blanco y la voz distorsionada que salía de aquel hombre- no dejare que los dos se unen lo único que dijo mientras con una fuerza descomunal lanzaba a la joven por los aires, por ese mismo hecho dejo caer el espejo, el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose fue lo único que se escuchó después de su grito.

Ella estaba en la tierra fría y giro su cabeza con terror viendo como el espejo se había roto en pedazos, su única esperanza de llegar a Albert había quedado rota en el piso, y el fantasma de Neil la tenía a su merced.

De pronto sintió la desesperación y un medio profunda recorrer toda su alma, se sentó sobre ella y empezó a buscar a su agresor con desesperación, su respiración era agitada y apenas podía articular algún sonido, de pronto todo se empezó a volver negro; ella lo sabía estaba perdida había caído en la trampa de aquel ser de maldad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

la maña recién empezaba en la mansión de Chicago, era una mañana fría; en el jardín aún se podían ver vestigios de neblina, la imponente mansión victoriana de color rojo y blancas ventanas, techos pintados de azul y su campanario, se imponían en el amplio terreno que formaba parte de la mansión de los Andrew, la delimitación con la calle sin duda era una reja amplia con el símbolo de la familia.

El sonido de una mujer se escuchaba por los pasillos de la casona, sin duda el caminar cansado de Eloy Andrew era conocido por la servidumbre la pobre anciana de pelo canoso se había dedicado toda su vida para atender a su único sobrino después de la muerte de su padre. Había tenido tres sobrinos a su cargo, pero todos habían tomado su camino.

Antony Brown se había dedicado a ser médico y había emigrado a New york, ahora tenía su propia clínica donde atendía felizmente, aun no se había casado pero tenía una hermosa prometida llamada Lily; Steart era un gran inventor que había emigrado con su esposa Paty O'Brien hace un año para Escocia donde había puesto una fábrica y Archie su amado nieto se encontraba terminando su carrera de leyes en Washington pero no le preocupaba está comprometido con la hija de los Britter una señorita llamada Annie la cual era de modales intachables y estudiaba modas en Paris al terminar sus carreras volvería para su casamiento. Ahora solo le preocupaba su William.

Esa mañana como era costumbre de la anciana lo buscaba con afán por la mansión- William, William- decía mientras hiba abriendo cada una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, hasta llegar al estudio suspiro por enésima vez antes de abrir en par en par las pesadas puertas de caoba de la habitación.

Entro y jalo de un impulso las cortinas para permitir el paso del sol, suspiro había encontrado a su sobrino, recargado en el amplio escritorio, viola a la vida con gestos por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, su cabello rubio finamente cortado, su cara era pálida y la seña de una barba se dibujaba en su rostro perfecto, tenía la misma camisa de ayer una hermosa camisa de seda de color azul rey su mano quería tapar sus ojos de la luz pero era imposible el sabia en el fondo que su tía lo había encontrado.

Despertó recargado su cuerpo en la silla que había hecho de función de cama esa noche, llevando su mano derecha a la cien, mientras la luz daba vida por así decirlo a ese lucubre lugar.

El escritorio estaba junto al amplio ventanal, la figura de Eloy parada a la ventana, lamparas de luz en las paredes de color beige con cubre polvos de madera, el escritorio con algunas hojas de papel, un quinque a media luz todavía seguía prendido, del lado derecho del escritorio una licorera con un cuarto de su contenido y un vaso tirado en escritorio era la estampa que se observaba.

¿La ti Eloy junto sus manos cerca al hermoso vestido azul con estampados que llevaba, su pelo cano recogido soltando un suspiro le hablo al recién hombre que despertaba- Hijo has estado bebiendo toda la noche otra vez? - dijo no en forma de reproche sino de preocupación. Se acercó al amplio escritorio para quedar frente del aun de pie y dijo- ¿qué es lo que te pasa, hijo? - su cara mostraba preocupación, bajo su mano azotándola en el escritorio- ¿Qué pasa?

William Albert Andrew aún tenía la resaca en su cara, su mirada perdida sin hacer mucho caso de lo que su tía decía, pronuncio unas palabras con una tilde de dolor- tía, es hoy 25 de octubre – suspiro sin quitar su vista al vacío- se suponía que debía encontrarme con ella ahora-

La tía abuela tomo un tono más fuerte para hablarle, sabía que debía hacer algo para ayudarlo- lo sé, pero ya han pasado dos años de eso, hijo- se acercó a él poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio- ya han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Candy, ¿Por qué estas empeñoso en arruinar toda tu vida por una chica que nunca viste? - decía en desesperación tratando de sacarlo de su trance, el retiro su mano de la cien y la vio fijamente mientras decía- ya es tiempo de olvidar el pasado William-

Su cara reflejaba tristeza y de solución, pero al hablar lo hacía firmemente- no, tía- se levantó suspirando de la silla, sus botas se escuchaban cuando caminaba por el crujir del piso de madera mientras se acercaba al amplio librero de la pared diciendo- todo está un poco atascado en el tiempo- y caminaba desviándose a la ventana siguiente- solo pienso ¿ por qué Dios nos da el reto de vivir a pesar de tomar todo de nosotros?- mientras se detenía observar el amplio jardín por la ventana, la tía abuela solo se limitaba a observarlo.

¿Por qué me deja vivir así? - mientras sus manos eran llevadas a los bolsillos de su fino pantalón de color gris mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto cualquiera.

¿La tía abuela no aguanto más y hablado- sé que es mucho lo que te ha quitado la vida hijo, pero? - llevando sus manos a juntarlas por inercia misma, pero comenzó a caminar para llegar a el- pero igual te ha dado mucho- levanto sus manos para explicarle- eres William Albert Andrew el patriarca de un poderoso clan, el gran empresario de América, envidiado en Europa; el que ha logrado abrir el campo en Asia- continuaba con su monologo mientras se acercaba a él. con despescarían hablo- ¿qué te hace falta hijo?, lo tienes todo talento, hermosura por dentro y por fuera, tu voz manda en todas las esferas, eres sano ¿qué te falta? - dijo con desesperación la anciana.

-Una razón para estar vivo- fue lo único que dijo mientras su mirada seguía perdida en la nada, la cara de su tía se transformaba en tristeza y dolor al ver a su sobrino así – tengo todo para respirar, tengo dinero para pasar mi vida, pero no tengo a nadie conmigo para vivir mi vida-

La tía abuela se acercó a William viéndolo como aquella vez de la pérdida de su hermana Rose destrozado y solitario, le tomo un brazo y lo acaricio, su dolor era el de ella- recuerda hijo – mientras Albert permanecía estático en esa ventana- hubo un tiempo cuando yo estaba abatida y sin esperanza y recuerdo lo que me dijiste- aun sostenía su mano- siempre hay alguna razón, un lugar donde vivir la vida; si ese no es el caso, dios envía por nosotros- la tía abuela se giró para estar enfrente a él con una mano sostuvo su cara para que la viera a los ojos- este no es el caso William, recuerda cuando murió mi hijo – lo miro dulcemente su sobrino había estado al pendiente de ella reconfortando era un niño pero sus palabras la habían vuelto a la vida- olvídalo y busca un motivo porque no permitiré que te pierdas en esa soledad devastadora- sonrió y le puso la mejor cara- voy a pedir a Doroty que haga un desayuno rico y fresco para ti ¿bueno?-

El vio el dolor en su corazón, pero, aunque buscaba el motivo no podía encontrarlo así que le dijo- no me siento bien como para estar en la casa hoy- vio de nuevo a la ventana- quiero salir a cabalga y distraerme- su mirada perdida y un suspiro- solo, necesito hacerme unas preguntas y encontrar unas respuesta- fue lo que dijo en un tono frio y vacío – no puedo llenar la soledad de mi vida, pero almenas puedo despejar mi alma con la brisa del aire cuando cabalgo por las praderas-

La tía abuela lo único que pudo fue asentir sabia la soledad de su sobrino era inmensa, la vida siempre le había quitado todo su padre primero, su hermana y lo habían dejado con la carga más fuerte sobre sus hombros el hecho de ser el patriarca de un clan, donde la fuerte y las intrigas siempre estaba presente.

William se fue directo a su cuarto, lavo su cara para sentir la frialdad de la misma, al menos aun su cuerpo sentía algo a diferencia de su alma, después fue a colocarse su traje para cabalgar y con paso firme se dirigió a las caballerizas.

Mientras salía con su poderoso caballo blanco percherón a todo galope por el sendero de piedra rumbo al bosque recordaba la vieja canción escocesa que cantaba su madre.

 _Usted dice que es la vida. ¿Pero porque no puedo encontrarla dentro de mí?, ¿por qué nos configura en los viajes que no tienen destinos?, dime ¿Qué clase de Dios eres?, debido a que sus promesas no tienen sentido. Tiene que haber alguna razón algún lugar por eso que también es impotente,_

El viento le rozaba la cara mientras cabalgaba a todo galope por la extensión de tierra, bendecía a dios por que la mansión se encontraba afueras de Chicago, donde un hermoso bosque se hacía presente.

 _Cuanto más te busco, no te encuentro. mi mente no cambia ese rasgo suyo, dime ¿por qué tienes una que vivir esta vida a tu manera?,¿Por qué nos das tanto dolor?_

El caballo se agito con su jinete y antes de llegar al orden de una cascada remilgo sus riendas hizo UE el caballo se detuviera y desmonto, con la rienda del bello corcel en su mano comenzó a caminar haciendo miles de preguntas en su mente.

 _Usted no nos deja vivir en el amor, y tampoco nos deja morir por él, usted dice que es un compañero, entonces ¿por qué no se pone de pie por mí?, ¿está molesto o no le caigo bien?, no me escuchas, tiene que haber alguna razón, algún lugar por eso que también es imponente._

De pronto mientras caminaba y bajaba por el sendero, preguntándose porque dios era tan malvado como aquel verso Gálico que decía su madre, voltio la mirada y vio algo que no podía entere, junto al riachuelo había una mujer tirada.

Una bella rubia, no era muy alta por lo que podía ver solo tenía 1.65, su cuerpo era perfecto, vestía una linda falda gris y una camisa de seda de color café, esta va inconsciente junto al rio, de pronto comprendió todo. Soltó la rienda del animal y corrió auxiliarla, algo dentro del necesitaba ayudarla

Llego donde se encontraba entre las piedras y se cinco para ver su rostro, esta desmañada, pero como había podido llegar hasta ahí, la volteo para ver su cara y dijo- dios mío¡ me escucha- golpeando suavemente su mejilla – escucha abre tus ojos- su cara de angustia por la chica era muy evidente- muchacha no reaccionaba a pesar de sus ruejos, una fuerza en su interior lo impulsaba a cuidarla a resguardarla no podía dejar así aúna mujer tan Angelica, pero porque sentía esta necesidad de protegerla. El no daba crédito solo actúa por impulso y la tomo entre sus brazos y llamo a su caballo. En unos segundos ya la tenía junto a él y montando de regreso a la mansión.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola espero les guste esta corta historia les pido por favor que le den una oportunidad, es una historia basada en una película hindú llamada "1920 el retorno del mal"; se preguntaran el ¿Por qué ?, transpolar esta historia al mundo de Candy Candy, pues la razón es cuando la vi por primera vez me quede prendida de la historia de amor y de terror que se transfigura en esta historia.

Siempre me recordó a nuestra querida pareja de rubios adorados y no pude resistirme a llevarla a este mundo de fantasía.

Así que espero que le den la oportunidad de entrar y conocer esta bella historia de amor con nuestros personajes favorito.

De ante mano muchas gracias y espero y les guste tanto como a mí. los invito a acompañarme en esta corta pero hermosa aventura

Atte. Ana muchos besos y abrazos


	2. Chapter 2 ¿QUIEN ERES TU?

CAPITULO 2

¿QUIEN ERES TU?

De pronto la puerta de la estancia de la mansión se abre, para dar paso al joven amo que traía en sus brazos a la joven que había encontrado, el vestido en su traje de montar color gris y una camisa blanca, entraba al vestíbulo con aquella mujer en brazos, ella continuaba desmayada, sus ropas y ella misma estaban empapadas por la caída. Doroty y la tía abuela se levantaron para verlo. La primera en hablar fue Eloy.

-a quien has traído? - no salía de su estupor por ver la escena mientras su sobrino atravesaba la estancia para ir aúna de las habitaciones de la mansión; lo único que dijo él como explicación ante la mirada atónita de aquellas dos mujeres fue – ella estaba inconsciente en la orilla del rio- era liviana como una pluma – gracias a Dios que la vi-

La tía abuela lo seguía de cerca preocupada por su actuar mientras se acercaban a la primera habitación disponible- pero hijo, ¿quién es ella?, ¿de dónde ha salido? - mientras caminaba aprisa tratando de darle alcance a su sobrino que caminaba de prisa.

A la estar en la puerta de la habitación solo volteo a ver a su tía, su cara era de preocupación por la pobre mujer que llevaba en brazos y dijo firmemente- podemos conocer la respuesta a todas las preguntas después tía no le parece- abriendo aquella puerta con solo empujarla – tenemos que cuidar de ella en primer lugar- la conmoción de la casa era mucha, el joven amo había llegado con una joven rubia inconsciente con sus ropas mojadas y no sabían nada de ella, tía Eloy estaba a punto de estallar del impacto; al entrar a la habitación de huéspedes dijo – Doroty por favor acompáñeme, tenemos que cambiarle de ropa o podría enfermarse-

La tía abuela levantaba sus manos con desesperación, como era posible que este muchacho fuera tan confianzudo por dios, al escuchar la orden se detuvo- pero, William¡- dijo para evocar la poca cordura que pensó tuviera su sobrino. Pero al reaccionar la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada. Los minutos pasaron para que se abriera esa puerta y ella estaba a la expectativa.

De pronto se abrió esa puerta blanca dejando ver a Doroty como salía. ¿La tía abuela se acercó a ella – dime muchacha como está la joven? - dijo fríamente la tía, al mirar que Doroty tenía entre sus manos la ropa de la joven.

-no hay mejoría, pero estoy aplicando una pasta de sándalo señora- dijo la apenada mucama

Eloy movió la cabeza- tomen ropa de Patty para ella – la mucama asintió y se retiró, mientras caminaba la tía abuela vio cómo se caía algo de entre la ropa de aquella muchacha y se apuró a recogerlo. ¿Era un brazalete de oro puro con unas joyas azules incrustadas en su alrededor, pero como llego esto aquí? ¿Será que sea el mimo brazalete? No lo creo, pero- con miles de preguntas en la cabeza preferida recogerlo y guardarlo para ella, cuando despertara aquella joven sin dudada tendría que hablar con ella.

La tarde había caído en la mansión, en el enorme comedor se encontraban William y Eloy sentados en la gran mesa de caoba, decorada con un gran mantel blanco mientras Doroty y el resto de la servidumbre encargada se disponía a servir la cena, el silencio mientras esto ocurría era muy grande así que la tía abuela decidió romperlo.

-hijo ¿no te parece que deberíamos informar a la policía sobre ella? - sugirió la tía abuela abrumada aun por la repentina llegada de la joven esta mañana. El la miro desconcertado mientras Doroty serbia el primer plato de la cena- no me malentiendas hijo, pero no sabemos nada de ella ¿Quién es? ¿de dónde ha salido? -

Albert la miro firme ante la decisión- no tía, la muchacha despertara y podremos saber su historia no veo conveniente informar a la policía sobre el hallazgo-Doroty termina de servir la comida- gracias Doroty- dijo Albert con una sonrisa, volvió a ver a su tía - ¿Qué vamos a decirle al oficial por ejemplo? Que traje a la casa alguien que ni siquiera sabemos quién es-la miro fijamente- se imagina las preguntas que harán ¿qué paso con ella?, ¿de dónde es? - si eran muchas preguntas por responder, el silencio reino el comedor por unos minutos.

Albert lo interrumpió después de meditar sobre un sentimiento raro que había sido el impulsor para traer esa mañana aquella chica- tía, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sentí que la conozco de algún lado, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? No puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero cuando me acerque a ella, un sentimiento de dolor y a la vez de necesidad de protegerla- la tía abuela lo observaba en silencio y atenta mientras comía – y eso que aún no veía su cara en ese momento- cerro sus ojos y evoco el momento que junto al rio la observo mientras le quitaba sus rizos de su cara- pero sentí que ella no era una extraña, algo dentro de mí lo decía- la tía abuela lo miro atónito su voz seguía firme- y puedo garantizar que este sentimiento no es un producto de mi imaginación sino más bien mi corazón la reconoció en cierta forma- la tía abuela solo atino guardar silencio mientras su cara se descomponía entre un sentimiento de miedo y de preocupación.

La noche había caído y la luna se encontraba en lo alta dela propiedad. Albert se encontraba en la habitación junta a la de aquella muchacha, su necesidad de estar al pendiente y aclarar m muchos de sus dudas que tuvo al tener aquella rubia pecosa entre sus manos no lo dejaron despegarse m ocho de ella, aun en la insistencia de su tía; el cansancio acumulado o tal vez queriendo callar su mente lo hicieron dormir en la amplia cama de esa habitación, entre sabanas de lana y enfundado en su pijama de seda se encontraba pasible dormido en su habitación, el ruido de la noche era lo único que retumbaba en aquella mansión donde sus habitantes dormían.

De pronto sintió una extraña sensación alguien lo estaba vigilando atraído por un sentimiento de alarma abrió sus ojos y el azul de ellos se abrimos al descubrir que aquella mujer de rizos dorados y ojos verdes estaba junto al inclinada al borde de su cama y lo miraba de una forma fija e inquietante alumbrada por solo la luz de una vela. Ante aquel hecho él se levantó inmediatamente y se sentó en la cama, aquella mujer de mirada penetrante y ojos profundo fijo su mirada en el como si estuviera en un especie de trance.

Aquella mujer al ver la cara de espanto del joven se levantó para sentarse junto al con esa mirada serena se acercó no apartando la vela como tratando de recordar solo para decirle- ¿es acaso usted mi esposo? - fue lo único que dijo, mientras William se levantaba ante su mirada que permanecía fija.

Abrió su puerta y grito- Doroty ven- aquella mucama se apresuró a ir, pues ella había dejado en la habitación con aquel huésped, el sueño la había vencido, pero cuando escucho el grito de su señor se levantó de inmediato acomodando su chal y apareciendo en aquella habitación se quedó sin palabras al ver que la muchacha estaba adentro

-ayude al señorito a regresar a su habitación por favor- ella asintió y se acercó a la joven tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a retirarse, pero aquella mirada verde profundo jamás despejo los ojos de aquel hombre alta de mirada celeste.

William tratado de volver a dormí, pero su inquietud era m lucha, solo cerro los ojos y suspiro- la tía abuela tiene razón mañana mandare a traer a la policía para que la investigue- por más que trato el sueño lo abandono y a primera hora de la mañana se levantó llamando a la policía, seguiría el consejo de su tía.

Eran las 8 de la mañana de aquel día en la habitación sencilla donde se encontraba la muchacho, una cama un par de tocadores, un ropero y una cama que estaba enfrente a la puerta con sabanas finas, aquella amplia ventana que daba al jardín, permitía que entrara la luz aquel lugar, se encontraba el capitán de la policía de chicago sentado junto a un oficial de pie a un costado de la cama de mujer haciendo las preguntas de rigor, era una hombre de complexión media, no muy alto su pelo era negro y robusto, con una mirada fija tratando de saber que pasaba continuaba con el interrogatorio a esa chica

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntaba mientras la chica aun en pijama se encontraba sentada en aquella amplia cama, la tía abuela vestida en un hermoso vestido azul fuerte se encontraba a la do derecho de la joven, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros y una chalina, recargado a un costado del enorme ropero mirando fijamente a la ventana y con los brazos cruzados, vestido con una camisa a cuadros blancos y azules, pantalanes de casimir azul fuerte y un par de tirantes, se encontraba Albert escuchando el interrogatorio .

-no lo sé – respondía la joven inmóvil aun tratando de recordar con la mirada perdida.

El oficial seguía con el interrogatorio mientras su compañero apuntaba ágilmente en su libreta- ¿alguien ha tratado de dañarla?

-molo se- repetía otra vez aquella mujer que con cada pregunta se angustiaba mas

\- ¿estaba tratando de escapar de alguien o de algo? – las miradas figas en ella

-no lo sé- repetía mientras la tía abuela la miraba tratando de recordar si la había visto en otra parte sus manos jugaban frente de ella.

El interrogatorio continuaba- ¿hay algún peligro en su vida? ¿O se siente amenazada por alguien? -decía el frio policía

Ella movía su cabeza en forma de negación y su cara parecía de angustia absoluta mientras giraba su rostro al ver al policía y decía- no lo sé, no puedo recordar nada- la desesperación comenzaba a ponderarse de ella su voz temblaba, mientras Albert continuaba escuchando el interrogatorio m ocia su cabeza, repitiéndose que no era justo que la pobre muchacha pasara por esto, pero fue la mejor decisión tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarla a recordar algo.

El oficial habla un poco más fuerte- no comprendo señorita usted debe recordar algo, trate de recordar por favor, cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar para saber quién es- las miradas intercambiaron la tía abuela y Albert, esa pobre muchacha decía la verdad ambos lo sentían había perdido la memoria. El interrogatorio seguí por parte de las autoridades necesitaban una pista de quien era esa muchacha, ella tenía una cara de preocupación mientras seguía moviendo su cabeza indicando que no podía recordar.

-señores será mejor que dejemos esto aquí como ven la joven no recuerda nada- dijo enérgicamente el patriarca de los Andrew.

El oficial de policía se levantó- estoy de acuerdo con usted señor Andrew si la chica puede recordar algo utilla por favor avísenos estaremos al pendiente- dijo fríamente mientras volteo a ver a su compañero- buenos días – retirándose de la habitación.

La joven empezó a llorar mientras salían y Doroty se quedaba acompañándola o mejor dicho consolando a la pobre muchacha.

Una vez en la estancia y solos la tía abuela hablaba con William- el medico dijo que ella estaría mejor dentro de 24 horas y eso lo que ha pasado. Dirigiéndose a Albert que observaba perdido en la ventana mientras ella se acercaba – ve por ti mismo hijo – en un tono de molestia siguió con su monologo- ella puede viajar ¿Por qué no le echas ahora? - Albert solo escuchaba perdido en sus pensamientos, si entendía la preocupación de su tía, pero algo dentro de él le decía con una fuerza arrasadora que tenía que cuidar a esa pobre mujer que estaba en su casa.

En una habitación asolas la pobre mujer se levantaba, era una habitación extraña para ella, pero lo peor de todo era que ella no se reconocía, no sabía dónde estaba ni quien era. Entre su desesperación algo le llamo la atención y se levantó; en medio de los dos grandes ventanales que tenía la habitación se encontraba un cocador sencillo de madera y con un espejo. Comenzó a caminar a hacia él. Su mente le jugaba una mala pasada _– quién soy?, como puedo pedir que confíen en mi si ni yo misma me recuerdo, si veo en eses espejo y una no reconozco mi figura, este hermoso vestido blanco de satín y todo lo que soy es prestado, mi cara están lejana que aun tratando con todas mis fuerzas para recordar mi nombre no puedo-_ sus manos tocaban su rostro mientras un par de lágrimas de impotencia y de rabia por no poder recordar se figuraban en su hermoso rostro blanco y poco a poco esos ojos de verdes se llenaban de lágrimas.

En la estancia la discusión seguía, la tía abuela no daría un paso atrás hasta que esa mujer saliera de la mansión- entiende hijo, ella ha perdido la memoria, no es nuestro problema es de ella- mientras albur seguía debatiéndose por qué no hacer caso a su tía cuando era lo más sensato, pero su corazón. Hay ese corazón que él pensaba muerto le decía que no la echarla tía vio su duda y continuo- y quien sabe hijo, ella podría estar recordando todo y quiere robarnos o entrar a esta casa, tal vez solo sea un juego de ella el haber perdido la memoria para mover tu noble corazón y que se quedara en la mansión. Puede ser una arribista cualquiera- hablaba la tía mientras se paseaba en la habitación, Albert se mantenía estático- ¿quién sabe? Podría haber matado o robado a alguien y quiere esconderse aquí vio la oportunidad, debe pretender que perdió la memoria para así evadir la policía y que tú la resguarde- la tía abuela veía la confusión del rostro de Albert sabía que sus argumentos eran pesados y verdaderos, tal vez le daría la razón.

Mientras tanto la joven salió de su cuarto, deambulaba por el comedor y entro sin querer a la biblioteca, atraída como por una fuerza que desconoció, giro al ver un violín recargado en un enorme sofá, sin pensarlo un minuto casi por una necesidad en medio de tanto dolor, lo tomo y comenzó a tocar una bella melodía para tratar de apaciguar su alma.

La discusión o monologo de la tía abuela seguía- por una vez sal del mundo de fantasías y del buen corazón que tienes hijo y enfrenta la realidad, que tu dolor no te ciegue hijo- estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho la bella melodía que lo hipnotizo y salió corriendo haber de donde provenía, la música parecía tan pasible que calmaba los demonios de su cabeza cuando algo inesperado paso. Ahora no era solo melodía sino una bella canción que lo hizo buscar va más afán el origen de la misma.

Estabas solo así era. Empezamos a llorar juntos- el empezó a buscarla, pero la estancia no estaba, la música se perdía y el corría a buscarla, salió por la amplia puerta el jardín, dejando se guiar por esa melodía- estabas solo así era. Empezamos a llorar juntos, nuestros dolores fueron similares. Empezamos la curación de uno al otro- se quedó petrificado cuando vio que a lo lejos en una banca junto a su gran fuente de piedra, la misteriosa joven continuaba con la melodía, sin saber si ir por ella o quedarse escuchándola – tú me haces sonreír, tú me haces vivir, tú me haces reír, tú me haces vivir, ahora te volviste en una parte inseparable de mi- Albert empezó a caminar despacio no quería que terminara la música y la letra lo llenaban de paz – ahora estoy con sumido por tus pensamientos, ahora te volviste en una parte inseparable de mi- de pronto la tía abuela salió a buscarlo y llego donde se había detenido por unos segundo, ella también escuchaba esa canción, intento seguir caminando para detenerla pero Albert de tuvo su brazo derecho impidiéndole que la detuviera ella lo miro extrañada.

Ella se levantó siguiendo tocando el instrumento y caminando en la siguió desde una distancia producente mientras la escuchaba- estoy un poco lleno, estoy un poco vacío; soy un desastre pero a pesar de eso aquí estoy- su cara de Albert estaba más angustiada al escucharla – soy un poco ingenuo, son un simple hombre, pero quiero estar a su lado, ahora somos inseparables- en ese momento Albert no dudo no sabía como pero esa canción esa canción- no hay suficiente tierra o cielo para saber cuánto te amo, cada mundo parece incompleto sin ti- la gota que derramo el vaso, Albert dejo que continuara con la canción, él se dio media vuelta ante la mirada atónita y preocupante de su tía y entro a la casa, sabia a donde dirigirse sabía qué hacer. Entro a la casa sin cerrar la puerta, las ventanas estaban abiertas y levantó la tapa del piensa y comenzó a tocar.

Ahora usted es lo único que llena todos mis huesos y mi ser; ahora se convirtió en una parte inseparable para mí- la voz fuerte y dulce de Albert se escuchaba por el jardín; ¿ella no quiso seguir cantando se voltio para buscar ahora de donde provenía esa melodía que aun resonaba por su cabeza, la tía abuela empezó a sudar y murmuro- será posible que ella? - la muchacha continuo su camino como hipnotizada por aquella música

Estaba solo y así era, nos encontramos y empezamos a llorar juntos, nuestros dolores fueron similares y empezamos la curación de uno al otro- Albert cantaba esa bella canción son seguridad de recordar cada una de las letras mientras el piano seguía tocándose solo. La joven entro por fin a la casa y lo vio en la entrada será el que tocaba y continuaba con la canción; la misma que rondaba por su cabeza y sin saber cómo era lo único que recordaba.

Veo a través de tus ojos- el volteo a verla sin dejar su labor-ahora te convertiste en una parte inseparable de mí, que ha convertido mis noches en día- ella se hiba aproximando ante la sorpresa de que el conociera esa tonada, la tía abuela entraba a la casa con una cara de angustia y preocupación observando la sincronía que tenían ambos.

Él se levantó al no poder más seguir, cuando la vio frente a el – esta canción es mía y también lo son las letras, dime ¿dónde has escuchado esta melodía antes? - dijo firmemente acercándose a ella mientras mantenía estática en medio de la entrada- recuerda por favor ¿dime quien hizo esa melodía? Dime ¿quién hizo esa letra? - ella lo miraba caminar con esa cara de desesperación así ella, mientras la tía abuela se tapaba la boca ella sabía perfectamente para quien había sido esa canción, solo a ella se la había hecho solo aquella mujer que robo el corazón de su nieto hace tiempo.

Ella empezó tratando de forzar su mente a recordar donde había escuchado esa melodía, pero su mente esta en blanco solo esa canción llegaba a ella- ¿dime donde escuchaste esa canción? - le decía con su mirada de desesperación, como podía ella saberla si solo a una mujer se la había escrito solo a una

Ella vio la desesperación en su rostro y no pudo más – no lo sé, solo le puedo decir que acabo de recordar esta canción, y es lo único que recuerdo en mi mente-él no lo podía creer tal vez ella no había muerto, pero entonces hizo algo muy arriesgado para asegurarse que fuera su canción y hablado acercándose a ella.

-si no hay obstáculos en el camino-acercando se a ella tratando de descifrarla.

-no me gustaría que el destino nos separara- dijo ella convencida de lo que respondía mientras se acercaba a él.

-yo he olvidado en un instante- dijo acercándose

\- la condición de mis sentimientos, porque en mi corazón solo hay una persona que viven en ellos- dijo con seguridad la letra que continuaba.

La desesperación se apodero de el- ¿quién eres tú? ¿quién diablos eres tú? – le dijo buscando en sus ojos una respuesta para lo que estaba pasando- ¿Cómo sabes esa canción que fue un poema hecho para alguien? Su cara, su corazón y su alma buscaba una respuesta.

Ella vio la confusión en su cara, ella también quería comprender que pasaba- yo también no puedo entender por qué no puedo recordar más que la letra de esa canción- mirando al suelo – mis recuerdos parecen perdidos en el tiempo- lo miro a sus ojos esos ojos que le daban paz y hablo con el corazón- no soy más que una pregunta ahora, entiéndeme no soy quien o que soy por ahora- en la miro y comprendió que por más que insistiera aquella mujer decía la verdad no recordaba.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La noche caía en el cementerio local, solo la fría briza del viento se dejaba sentir, las tumbas desoladas por la luz de luna, el silencio de aquel sitio era suficiente para que cualquier humano sintiera que se congelaba sus huesos, solo un hombre era capaz de deambular por aquellos lucubres lugares, el sepulturero, era un hombre peculiar.

Un hombre de edad avanzada, confluían robusta, piel morena cabellos desarreglado, siempre vistiendo con un pantalón de lana café, una camisa vieja blanca y un saco largo de color café de gamuza, en su mano derecha un bastón donde colgaba de un pie túmido por alguna enfermedad de niño, él vivía solo en una casucha al final del cementerio, su única obligación era el cuidar de aquel lugar, era tarde y sus huesos viejos pedían descanso así que como siempre llegaba a su casa a descansar.

Recorrió como hace mucho tiempo ese largo camino de piedras en medio del tumbo, entro a su casa donde la chimenea esperaba por ser encendida y esa casa tomara vida; eso hacia cuando en el murmullo del viento que se filtraba por una de las ventanas de la casa, lo hizo voltear no solo era el viento sino un leve susurro infernal que se dejaba sentir.

Sin dudarlo camino con su paso lento siempre marcado por el bastón que sostenía, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió sin miramiento, sintió el aire frio que lo rodeaba, pero aquel murmullo se hizo más presente – hoy hay algo nuevo que debo saber- salió al paso más aprisa que podio tenía que oír lo que los muertos rezaban.

Cruzo la puerta de salida de su casa y abrió de nuevo esa vieja cerca que delimitaba a casa del cementerio y comenzó su conversación- sé que hay algo que me quieren decir, algo que deben hablar, algo que debo oír- fue su suplica para el viento- díganme que necesitan decirme hoy- el hombre buscaba entre las tumbas sin moverse quién de los muertos había evocado su presencia, solo estaba ayudado por un viejo quinque- decirme quien de ustedes ha evocado a este viejo- su mirada era incesante entre las tumba de pronto algo llamo su atención, a lo lejos sobre una tumba de aquel panteón, un pájaro negro un cuervo se encontraba parado en una cruz.

Vio aquel paraparo infernal, sintió en sus tullidos huesos un gran miedo, el ave lo ducto sin dudo, la presentación de dos viejos enemigo, o al menos él pensaba así- un pájaro ha volado desde el cementerio, significa que algún espíritu maligno también ha volado- dijo firmemente mientras sostenía con su única mano libre la linterna intentando saber qué dirección había tenido, perdiéndolo en cielo de la noche.

Era un hombre solitario pero muy sabio, su familia siempre había cuidado de aquel cementerio desde que llegaron de la tierra lejana de Escocia, la gente decía que sus abuelos y sus padres habían sido hechiceros de aquellas tierras, que tuvieron que salir de ahí por la persecución así ellos y habían llegado al nuevo mundo escondiéndose de sus perseguidores; tal vez lo que contaba la gente no era todo verdad o simplemente no habían pasado así.

El recordaba muy bien lo que un día le dijo su abuelo que habían salido de Escocia porque después de permanecer en la corte de aquel país un antepasado suyo había cometido un error, no había podido salvar de una posesión a un hijo de un noble de aquel lugar, la verdad era que si pertenecía aúna estirpe secreta de hechiceros druidas de aquel país. Al no poder cumplir con su cometido fueron cazados por aquel noble, apenas habían podido huir de aquel país, pero sus prácticas ahora solo se limitaban al uso de las hierbas y ayudar a sanar a los más necesitados. Habían conseguido encargarse de aquel panteón no solo por trabajo sino por obligación pues en sus venas corría esa maldición de velar y cuidar que los muertos encontraron su paz y que ninguno regresara a esta tierra.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La noche caía en la mansión de los Andrew, había sido un día lleno de emociones y ahora los residentes descansaban como la noche anterior. Albert se había retirado por la tarde a las oficinas del emporio; para trabajar, las damas se habían ocupado en las labores de la casa, así como aquella joven que pidió poder ayudar en algunas cosas como pago de su estadía, la tía abuela accedió con tal de no verle la cara.

Eran altas horas de la noche Albert había llegado cansado, había tomado un baño y ahora en pijama y sin poder dormir por sus tormentos personales se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde tomaba una copa de vino, saboreando el amargo sabor de la misma, recordando su dolor. En su mundo de pensamiento escucho unos toques en su puerta que lo sacaron de ahí y lo obligaron a volver al mundo de los vivos.

Se levantó a abrir la puerta alguno de los sirvientes traía algún mensaje, cerrando los ojos trata de recordar quien más podría perturbarlo, su fiel amigo George estaba terminando unas negociones en Asia ya hace un mes y no lo esperaba, con pesadez se dirigió a la puerta y su sorpresa fue mucha al abrir esa puerta y en contra a su demonio de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes enfundada en una bata de seda fina blanca, la cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, su cara era de espanto- ¿tu? ¿Qué paso? - fue lo único que pudo decir mientras la joven entraba a la biblioteca.

Aun con miedo se puso enfrente de él y le hablo – lo siento por molestar a estas horas- sus manos jugaban en su cuerpo y la preocupación se veía reflejada en su cara – discúlpame, pero estoy realmente asustada- dijo

\- ¿asustada? ¿por qué? ¿de quién? - dijo sin inmutarse pensando que algún animal del bosque hubiera entrado a la habitación de la muchacha.

Aun temblando le contesto- oigo ruidos extraños, la voz de alguien que se ríe en mi habitación- dijo con valentía, aunque Moria del miedo solo recordando la risa espeluznante que había escuchado.

Aun sin poder comprender lo que pasaba le dijo- ¿Qué? ¿Haber alguien se está riendo en tu habitación? - dijo sin comprender lo que le decía

Ella al ver que no le creía bajo su mirada, no se iría de ahí sin él, tendría que convencerlo- te juro que estoy diciendo la verdad yo lo escuche-

Sin tener más remedio, bajo la cabeza si ambos pretendían dormir algo esa noche tendría que ir a investigar- entonces vamos a ver te parecer- ella asintió y lo acompaño por el pasillo el hiba decidido pesando encontrar alguna explicación para lo que sucedía esa noche y después volver a su mundo de pensamientos, al entrar a la habitación llevaba un quinque para alumbrarse, entro tratando de buscar alguien causante de aquel ruido.

Entraron juntos a la habitación inspeccionando con los ojos que podría haber ocasionado aquel ruido, en el momento que llegaron al pie de la cama, lo escucharon, era una risa espeluznante que hacía temblar, la risa de ultratumba e dejo escuchar por toda la habitación.

Albert no llegaba a comprender lo que pasaba, pero no demostraría el miedo solo dijo viendo a la puerta de la habitación- es cierto lo que me dijiste, yo también pude escucharlas- se vieron a los ojos como dándose valor.

Con el valor que tenían ambos salieron a inspeccionar la estancia pensando que encontrarían al causante de los ruidos, pero fue imposible dar con él, al llegar a la estancia se pararon junto a la puerta de entrada de la mansión, sus cuerpos sudaban fríos, pero se mantenían a la expectativa de lo que sucedería y de nuevo la macabra risa retumbo por las paredes de la estancia.

Ahora estaban seguros la risa provenía de afuera, ¿pero ¿cómo era que se escuchaba tan cerca?, sin duda algo estaba mal, pensó Albert, aunque era un hombre de mundo, un poderoso empresario sin ti miedo una fría ráfaga atravesó por su cuerpo.

Se voltearon a ver los dos, sin decir una palabra entendieron que debían de hacer, salir al patio y buscar el origen de esas risas.

Tomo la mano de la chica y con la otra el quinque traía y en un acto heroico se dirigió abrir la puerta, no sabía que le esperaba detrás de ella, lo único que tenía seguro es que encontraría al culpable o ¿no?


	3. Chapter 3 BUSCANDO AYUDA

CAPITULO 3

BUSCANDO AYUDA.

Albert como la joven se encontraban en el pórtico de la casa, era de mármol puro daba una estupenda vista al jardín principal, Albert sostenía firmemente la lampara, mientras los dos revisaban con la vista la propiedad, hasta donde la vista le permitía gracias a la neblina de la noche; por un momento Albert pensó que alguien lo estaba vigilando, voltio su cabeza donde su corazón le día que había algo, pero nada. La muchacha temblaba no tanto por el fresco de la brisa nocturna sino por todo lo que estaba pasado esa noche.

Albert se giró tratando de dar un fin a la situación y una respuesta lógica para tal evento le dijo aun no muy convencido de lo que decía- parece ser que el ruido fue del crujir de las hojas- Candy se le quedo viendo desorientada se dijo a si misma que nunca había escuchado un crujir de las hojas en forma de risa, pero ella le daría la razón a Albert prefería esa explicación que sonaba más o menos lógica. El empezó a girarse – vámonos adentro de la casa-

La joven asintió y de inmediato tomo el corto camino para entrar a la casa seguida de Albert, al entrar a la estancia; él fue a segura la enorme puerta de la entrada, debajo de las perillas para abrirla se encontraba un cerrojo de pasador dorado que consistía como una protección extra para la cerradura y al ponerlo; decidió que era momento para ir cada quien a descansar ya mañana temprano iría a investigar ¿Qué? O ¿quiénes habían estado en su propiedad jugando una mala broma?

Caminaron rumbo a la escalera, una lluvia amenazaba con caer en Chicago, de pronto un trueno y siguieron en su marcha, cuando estaban a punto de subir la primera grada. Un ruido hizo que voltearon los dos la puerta principal se había abierto en par en par dejando escuchar otra vez esa macabra risa.

¿Se giraron sin mirarse, que explicación podía haber?, Albert pensó que el viento quiso había abierto, pero él estaba seguro que había puesto el pasador, no dijo nada, se volteo a ver a la rubia y le entrego el quinque, tal vez en su prisa por volver lo dejo mal puesto, se regresó para estar enfrente aquella puerta de caoba pesada y repitió la operación ahora hizo zonal el pasador fuerte para estar seguro que la cerraba.

Albert y la rubia volvieron hacer la misma operación en silencio pero al cabo de unos minutos la puerta principal volvió a abrirse, Albert hizo el mismo procedimiento, tenía que estar sereno y fuerte para que su pobre acompañante estuviera tranquila, pero el aun con toda su experiencia no podía entender como esa pesada puerta principal podía hacer abierta por el viento de la noche, definitivamente algo raro esta pasador ahí, pero no era el momento de titubear suficiente era ver a la joven con su cara de terror como aumentar el pánico.

Se acercó a la joven con paso seguro y lento, llego asta ella, pero no pudo contener más el sentimiento de su pecho y la rubia le dijo sin dejar de mirar la enorme puerta- hay algo que no es correcto-Albert suspiro no permitiría que esa hermosa mujer entrara en pánico debía tomar la situación en sus manos.

Tomo la linterna y la vio en los ojos tratando de transmitirle seguridad- toma este quinque- ella desvió la mirada al quinque que el sostenía- tu no tendrás miedo si hay luz en tu cuarto, confía en mi- la joven quiso creerle, la forma tan segura que quiso creerle – ahora ve a tu cuarto a descansar-

La joven no dijo nada y obedeció a Albert, no quería pensar en lo sucedido podía haber miles de respuestas para los hechos que se habían suscitado, lo mejor era tomar el quinque y retirarse. Suspiro y con valentía se dirigió a su cuarto, en él estaba oscuro su cama desordena, pero estaba hacia solo ella estaba ahí. Decidió poner el quinque cerca de su mesa de noche, mientras se sentaba en la cama para pensar en los sucesos que habían ocurrido y empezar a tener paz en su alma, con suerte podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

De pronto sumida en su pensamiento sino como si alguien estuviera ahí con ella en la habitación, cuando ese presentimiento que te observa es tan fuerte que tu razón te hace que voltees para revisar aquel lugar, ella giro lentamente su cara. De pronto el terror y el miedo se apoderaron de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, no podía creer lo que vio.

Era un hombre con la cara quemada, desencarnada que estaba justo detrás de ella, el aire de hielo calaba por su cuerpo, por un minuto pensó que era producto de su imaginación, los ojos de aquel ente eran rojos y un olor azufre penetraba la habitación, pestaño pensando que era una alucinación por lo ocurrido y desaparee seria al abrirlo, pero lo único que pudo sacar de ese encuentro fue la misma risa macabra que había estada escuchando al caer la noche.

El grito fue ensordecedor- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy- fue lo único que se escuchó y como un acto reflejo de la muchacha, se para inmediatamente y corrió afuera de esa habitación sin voltear atrás.

Atravesó el pasillo, la estancia y a la mitad de esta Albert la encontró, estaba a punto de acomodarse en la cama cuando escucho el ensordecedor ruido proveniente de la habitación de aquella muchacha, detuvo su huida a mitad de la estancia- ¿qué paso? - fue lo único que dijo cuándo la tomo por los brazos para verla su cara era de temor y medio

Ella solo pudo decir- en mi habitación…. Hay un hombre en mi habitación- empezó a temblar a causa de la impresión. Albert desconcertado volteo en dirección del cuarto donde la puerta se encontraba abierta.

\- ¿Qué? - fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, apenas hace unos minutos el mismo había hido a revisar ese cuarto y estaba vacío, pero esta noche era muy peculiar. La joven estaba histérica casi al punto de un ataque de pánico y lo único que repetía era.

-hay un hombre en mi habitación, un hombre- en la vio tratando de calmarla con una mirada segura, sabía que esa joven no mentía lo veía en sus ojos. Se dispuso el ir a revisar aquella habitación.

-descuida iré a ver, tu espera aquí- dijo y con paso rápido se acercó a esa habitación, estaba cansado harto y quería una explicación, más le valía al bromista que él no lo encontrara por que le pondría unos buenos golpes.

La joven no lo obedeció sino fue tras de él, al entrar a la habitación la cara de Albert era de sorpresa no había rastro alguno de ninguna persona, al sentir la joven que él se frenaba asomo su cabeza que llevaba de tras del cuerpo atlético de aquel hombre, como si él fuera un escudo humano que la protegería de cualquier cosa, su mirada estaba desconcertada no había nadie ahí.

Tomo valor pensando que aquel joven la tomaría como una loca, salió de ahí juntando todas las fuerzas posibles, se acercó a la cama y extendió su brazo señalando el lado izquierdo de su cama- era aquí. Estaba sentado justo detrás de mí- empezó a alterarse de nuevo y se llevó la mano sobre su pecho jurando – era aquí, él estaba ahí lo juro- ella seguía temblando habían sido muchas cosas inexplicables esa noche.

Albert se mantenía estático bien la escena ¿qué demonios está pasando en mi casa? ¿qué estado esto? Eran las preguntan que circulaban en su mente.

La joven se acercó a él, con la angustia en su cara y el cuerpo temblando- estoy diciendo la verdad. Estaba sentado justo de tras de mi tiene que creerme no miento- le tomo su mano fuertemente con el afán de que creyera su historia aun que ni ella misma sabía que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo temblaba y lo único coherente que pudo pronunciar fue- estoy muy asustada, por favor no me deje sola aquí por favor- era una súplica que le partía el corazón él sabía perfectamente que la joven no mentía porque sus ojos reflejaban que decía la verdad y también un terror muy presente. Suspiro tenía que hacer algo para protegerla mientras descifraba este enigma.

Ella sostenía sus manos con las suyas temblando, él supo que era momento para tomar el control de la situación entre sus manos, la miro a los ojos y le dijo- solo un minuto deme un minuto para pensar- su mente le dio mil posibilidades para ayudarla, ¿dejarla sola en la habitación es un producto de su imaginación? Imposible hasta el escucho esa risa endemoniada, la puerta abierta más de dos veces. ¿que darse con ella en la habitación? Por dios solo en pensarlo se imaginaria las habladurías de la servidumbre y ni hablar del regaño de su tía. ¡ no tenía que pensar en algo y rápido!, dio un vistazo a la cama y a la habitación algo dentro de él decía que no era buena idea dejarla ahí, la miro y estaba temblando por completo estaba a punto de caer desmayada del susto y quien no hasta el no alcanza a comprender todo lo que había pasado esa noche; su corazón le impedía dejarla ahí por alguna razón- bueno , ven conmigo- dijo fríamente y la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la estancia, una amplia sala se encontraba ahí, dos sillones suficientes amplios deberían de servir perfectamente como camas provisionales por esa noche. ¿ estupenda idea!.

Se dirigieron a la estancia y él fue rápidamente por unas mantas al cuarto de aquella mujer, le indico que dormiría en el sofá que estaba enfrente a él, ella le agradeció después se colocolo frazada y cerro sus ojos de verdad estaba super cansadísima y apenas su cabeza se acomodó en el respaldo del sofá cayo perdidamente dormida.

Él se acostó en el sillón de enfrente, por un momento se quedó viendo ese perfecto paisaje ella Hera hermosa tenía que reconocerlo, su cara era angelical mientras se perdía un profundo sueño y por dios sus rizos esparcidos en el respaldo del sofá era una estampa digna de una pintura de un gran pintor.

Sus ojos azules se posaron en ella y su mente empezó hablar las palabras que él no podía pronunciar- _ella ya se dejó llevar por sus sueños, ¿porque no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella?, viéndola así sé que sueño ha despertado en mi un sentimiento que creía perdido, ¿cómo puedo pensar así?, después de todo ¿Quién es usted señorita misteriosa?_

La noche dio paso al día y con esto las obligaciones de su rango, después de un pequeño desayuna y dejando a esa ninfa dormida, decidió alistarse para ir al corporativo su tía como cada mañana se encontraba propiamente arreglada para acompañarlo pues hiba a cerrar un trato que ella había empezado en los días que funcionaba como su representante, suspiro al menos ese día lo mantendría alejado de esa extraña e enigmática mujer.

El carruaje estaba dispuesto y ellos se enfocaron en la orden del día, los asuntos del corporativo los tuvieron ocupados como lo había planeado la tía abuela por todo el resto del día, al parecer el deber no esperaba para ellos. Era de esperar pues detrás de la figura de un hombre tierno y a atormentado. Siempre salía la figura imponente del patriarca y el has de los negocios como lo era William Albert Andrew, el manejo de empresas tanto nacionales como extranjeras siempre era agotador la tía abuela también había checado sus inversiones ya que el buen George no había regresado de cerrar esos tratos en Asia.

Suspiraron al cerrar la última carpeta después de todo habían logrado un trato multimillonario al invertir junto la Rockefeller un gran magnate de la industria del petróleo, gracias al trabajo de George en Asia ahora la familia también invertiría en ese rubro y hasta no contar con toda la información necesaria para poder llevar solos esta empresa; la asociaron con Rockefeller les ayudaría a saber el teje y maneje de ese rubro.

Al salir del corporativo para tomar su carruaje, la tía abuela noto que todo el día su sobrino había estado tranquilo y podría decirse que hasta contento, ¿hace cuánto que no lo había visto de esta manera?

Estaban bajando los últimos peldaños de las escaleras principales del corporativo Andrew. Albert llevaba un traje café bellamente confeccionado, una camisa de seda blanca engalanada con un bufanda negra, la tía abuela hiba orgullosa del brazo de su sobrino ahora con nuevas tendencia de la moda, un traje negro recto y un saco de cuadros blanco y negros, sus guantes de cuero negro y su pelo recogido la hacían ver exquisitamente arreglada, no pudo evitar la pregunta- William- Albert volteo a verla, ella sonrió para el- ¿ hijo a que debemos tu buen humor del día de hoy?, hace tanto que no te veía disfrutando del trabajo, esa sonrisa que hace mucho no se asomaba-

El hiba con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y esa sonrisa que aún no desaparecía y dijo- la sonrisa de mi rostro, tía es porque mi corazón, volvió a latir, anoche paso algo muy especial para mí- ambos seguían caminando.

-¡ese milagro vino acaso de un recuerdo agradable entre la tormenta o se lo debemos a alguien especial?- dijo la tía abuela mientras cruzaba sus manos y su cara mostraba cierta preocupación que su corazón le decía que algo ocurría, de pronto Albert se paró en seco tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas; la tía abuela se aventuró hacer una su poción- se refiere esa alegría a la cercanía de la persona que está viviendo con nosotros en nuestra casa ¿verdad?- dijo no con duda sino temiendo una afirmación de su parte.

De pronto una voz seca, llamo la atención de los volteando hacia donde provenía aquella vos, al girar buscando a quien había pronunciado esas palabra- ella esta poseída por un espíritu malo- la voz lo había dicho en plena calle. Lo vieron al viejo sepulturero que guardaba el cementerio a media calle, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras la gente reaccionaba ante su voz fuerte- en el día de luna llena, un pájaro ha volado fuera del cementerio, un espíritu inquieto ha volado- mientras decía esto la gente se acercaba para tratar de escuchar ese peculiar mensaje la tía abuela tomo el brazo de su sobrino apretándolo con fuerza ante el miedo de las palabras de aquel hombre – vi ese pájaro sentado encima de su casa, Andrew. Albert lo miraba sin inmutarse con una mera fría aquel hombre y el seguía gritando- esto significa que su casa esta poseída por el espíritu inquieto, deberá echar inmediatamente a la persona que protege- la mirada de ambos se quedó penetrada en aquel hombre, la tía abuela tenía el rostro desencajado y no solo por las palabras de aquel loco hombre sino porque con ese acto serian el haz me reír de todo la sociedad de Chicago – ella ha llegado a su casa llevando a ese espíritu junto con ella y ahora él también está en su casa- Albert trato de ignorar lo que decía ese hombre y se giró para subir al carruaje junto a su tía lo más pronto posible para evitar un escándalo mayor-ella no podrá con ese demonio y todos acabaran muertos- fue la frase que dijo para que Albert volteara a verlo antas de subir al carruaje- recuerde bien señor Andrew ella traerá el fin a su familia- la tía abuela hiba temblando cuando escucho esas palabras el viaje a la casa fue en silencio. Albert no podía creer el actuar de aquel hombre seria verdad todo eso, él tendría que averiguarlo.

Mientras tanto en el recibidor de la mansión se llevaba una linda charla, Doroty y la joven se encontraban hincadas en la hermosa alfombra blanca del recibidor, recargadas en una mesa de centro, de tras de ella se encontraba una amplia sala de color blanco con toques de caoba, en el centro de la mesa un candelabro de vidrio cortado y un cenicero, al fondo se observaba un hermoso piano negro de cola y las ventanas deban paso a luz del día que aún no terminaba de ocultarse

Sonriente y recargando su cabeza en su mano Doroty hablaba- bueno Y escribe a mi querida hermana Fátima, que tenga cuidado de sus salud- mientras Candy la observaba atenta con una pluma en su mano y una hoja de papel, ese día trae un hermoso vestido de color lila de mangas encaje y falda con vuelo debajo de las rodillas, la cintura entallada deja ver su busto y un poco de su cuello, con la forma del mismo en u; su pelo estaba suelto y la majestuosidad de sus rizos le daban un toque angelical- dile también querida que estoy bien de salud y que pronto llegara el dinero que les enviare este mes, que lo reparta junto a mis hermanos y que no se olviden en ir a la escuela-

Mientras Candy escribía lo dictado por Doroty, Albert y la tía abuela cruzaban la puerta de la entrada de la mansión, Albert la observaba con una cara de ternura,- como era posible que aquel _hombre hubiera dicho que tenía un demonio dentro si ese rostro angelical, solo despedía una aura de vendan_ \- Doroty seguí dictando- y si todo marcha según lo planeado estaré para la fiesta de Ed en primavera y le lleve el par de zapatos que me pidió Alma- las dos mujeres se encontraban entretenidas con la escritura pero la detuvieron al escuchar como los zapatos de la tía abuela hacían ruido por la duela de la sala, voltearon haber e inmediatamente Doroty se levantó junto con Candy, Albert se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

.me alegra Doroty que se esté llevando también con nuestra invitada- dijo Albert sonríen do y aproximándose a las damas, mientras sus manos seguían en el interior de sus pantalones y su chaqueta del traje abierta, Doroty se había preocupado pensando que la retarían, pero la señora Eloy paso de largo a sus habitaciones.

Solo una pregunta Doroty ¿Por qué no me había dicho que no sabía escribir?- dijo con una sonrisa y la joven algo apenada contestaba- no es que no sepa escribir señor, solo que pensé- viendo a Candy con una sonrisa- que para hablarle a una señorita, hacía falta otra- Candy se sonrojo por el comentario- mi hermana menor acaba de terminar la carrera de secretaria, así que ella ha estudiado y yo y bueno como la señorita se ve tan refinada, pensé que por una vez podría escribirle con más clase- se sonrojo Doroty- así que me atrevía a pedirle a la señorita que me escribiera la carta para mi hermana-

Candy y Albert se sonrojaban con las palabras de Doroty, Albert sabía que había dejado a sus hermanos para venir a trabajar y sacarlos adelante después de la muerte de sus padres, ella se había esforzado para darle estudios a su 4 hermanos, con el trabajo honesto en la casa Andrew, ella se sentía orgullosos de todos puesto que eran mujeres y hombres de bien aún le faltaban dos hermanos por terminar de estudiar, Albert le había ofrecido apoyo pero ella siempre decía que era solo su obligación de ella y que para eso trabajaba solo para sus hermanos.

Se giró con una sonrisa y vio a Candy- señorita si me permite- le quito la carta de sus manos- creo que terminaremos en otro momento la carta es hora de servir la cena, señor William con su permiso- quitándole la hoja de sus manos y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Candy no dijo nada y se retiró ayudar a servir la cena, Albert la veía con cara de ternura, sin duda ella era un ángel en persona.

¿Pasados unos minutos se encontraban todos sentados en el gran comedor de los Andrew Albert en la cabeza, la tía abuela a su izquierda y Candy a su derecha, comían la sopa mientras Albert le decía- si usted tuviera la libertad de elegir un nombre que nombre le gustaría elegir? - mientras la demás servidumbre traía los platos y eran servidos.

Candy se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza ante la pregunta de Albert- no entiendo señor Andrew- dijo la chica apenada. Albert deposito su cuchara en la sopa de vegetales que habían servido y la miro

Ya que usted no recuerda su nombre señorita, tenemos que buscar uno ¿no le parece?, no podemos seguir llamándole señorita-Candy lo miro con sus ojos verde.

-si ese el caso señor Andrew- volvió a fijar su mirada en la sopa- le doy la libertad de escoger un nombre para mí, por favor, ya que ha hecho tanto por mi elige uno que le agrade y estará bien para mí- la tía abuela lo miro esperando la decían de William, el sonrió; cierto que era muy hermosa, pero su cara era muy parecida su difunta hermana y sus ojos era casi del mismo color que ella.

Bajo la mirada a su plato y comió un poco de sopa, después supero y en medio de una risa discreta dijo- usted es una mujer muy bella y piadosa- suspiro de nuevo- me hace recordar a mi difunta hermana así que si no le parece mal- la tía abuela estaba anonada con lo que William hiba a decir- le parece bien señorita si le llamamos: Rose-

Ella le sonrió y movió la cabeza de aceptación- entonces será Rose señor Andrew- Albert la miro con ternura mientras la tía abuela solo callaba

-pero entonces usted deberá decirme Albert ¿está bien Rose? - ella asintió con un sonrojo muy evidente.

La tía abuela solo movió la cara en desaprobación, pero sabía que darle la contra al patriarca enfrente de toda la servidumbre de la casa seria minorizar su poder, prefería hacerlo más tarde en privado. Todos continuaran cenando cuando de repente Rose empezó a sentirse mal, una fuerte tos empezó a aparecer, obligándola a levantarse de la mesa ante la mirada atónita de los demás comensales, de inmediato Doroty se acercó a ayudarle, pero la tos se intensificaba a cada momento.

De pronto sintió ahogarse con la fuerte tos, Albert y la tía abuela la vieron, definitivamente algo pasaba; en un par de segundo empezó a arquearse amenazando con devolver lo comido. Doroty estaba de tras de ella para ayudarla, de inmediato seguro para detenerse en una mesa de servicio colocada al lado derecho del comedor, pero la tos la ahogaba, Albert y la tía abuela se levantaron por instinto.

Rose comenzó a arquearse y de pronto. Comenzó a devolver; ante la mira atónita de todos y entre esa tos espantosa que la dejaba sin aliento hiba cayendo un clavo, luego otro entre mezclados con sangre, la tos seguía y los clavos seguían saliendo ante la mira atónita de los presentes. Albert no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el sirviente asustado se refugia en el marco de la puerta. Doroty permanecía a distancia

La tía abuela saliendo de la impresión se movió de su lugar y con cara de enojo se acercó a William tomándolo del brazo, para ella no hiba duda la chica estaba poseída- as visto William, aquel hombre tenía razón esta mujer esta poseída hay que echarla inmediatamente o tirara la ruina a la familia.

Albert reaccionaba al escuchar las palabras de su tía exigiendo la salida de Rose de la casa – tía esa no es la forma de comportarse delante de un huésped? - dijo viéndola enérgicamente, ni el comprendía que estaba pasando, pero de nuevo el sentimiento de protección hacia Rose se hacía presente.

La tía abuela estaño en histeria- te he dicho hijo que la saques inmediatamente o acabara con nuestra familia como lo aseguro ese hombre en la ciudad- la tía abuela gritaba. La tos había pasado y Doroty tenía a Rose entere sus brazos con cara de asustada pues ella tampoco podía comprender que pasaba. La tía abuela esta histérica y temerosa y se acercó a Rose y escupió toda su rabia- ella será la culpable de la ruina de la familia- mientras la señalaba y gritaba para ver a Albert- ella nos destruirá si sigue bajo esta casa-

La pobre de Rose espantada se mantenía abrazada de Doroty la cual ante su impotencia de controlar la furia de su patrona solo la abrazaba mientras ella lloraba al ver la furia de aquella señora-era cierto lo que dijo ella tiene un mal espíritu y si tu no haces nada William acabara con todos- se volteo a verlo y camino hasta estar frente de el- te exigo William que la heches ahora mismo a la calle-

¿La cara de terror y de angustia de Rose era muy grande, mientras Albert trataba de poner sus ideas en orden que era eso que había ocurrido?, era la pregunta que lo tenía fuera de su sitio mientras escuchaba a su tía gritar y a Rose llorando en manos de Doroty.

De pronto y en medio de la confusión Rose se soltó de las manos de Doroty y rápidamente se dirigió a su cuarto, Albert no había dicho nada, pero al verla huir, miro con furia a su tía, quitándole el brazo que tenía apresado el suyo, como era que pudiera ensañarse tanto con una débil mujer como Rose, desconocía a su tía era dura pero jamás pensó que no tuviera corazón y si Rose actuaba como él pensaba lo más seguro es que huiría. El no hiba a permitírselo asta aclarar que le estaba ocurriendo, así que corrió detrás de ella ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Llego un poco después a la habitación de Rose y la puerta blanca de roble estaba cerrada así que llamo a la puerta- Rose- volvió a tocar- Rose abra la puerta por favor- toco de nuevo- Rose tenemos que hablar por favor- volvió a insistir, pero no había respuesta, pensó que su miedo era realidad segura había escapado, cierto era que se encontraba en el segundo piso, pero junto a su ventana se encontraba un gran árbol donde sería fácil escapar por ahí. De inmediato William checo la puerta y dedujo cuanta fuerza necesitaría para derribarla, no mucha pensó para hacer por lo menos ceder la chapa.

William era un hombre alto y de complexión atlética sin duda podría forzarla si aplicaba su fuerza en el punto adecuado, sin pensar más, lo hizo y su temor era cierto Rose había escapado, de inmediato se asomó por la ventana y a su suerte vio como la joven caminaba por el jardín a dirección del bosque, Albert no pensó dos veces cuando decenio por aquel fuerte abro y trato de alcanzar a Rose por el jardín.

La tía abuela quedaba atónita al ver como Albert subía al árbol para descender, al tocar el pasto con grandes zancadas hiba de tras de ella gritando- Rose, Rose- de pronto le dio alcance, ella era pequeña y aunque trato de caminar a toda prisa cuando escucho que le hablaban no pensó que le daría alcance, hasta que una mano de Albert le tomo su brazo- Rose- le dijo mientras detenía la marcha y se colocaba frente a ella, su cara tenía lagrimar el de él era de preocupación- Rose para por favor- ella se Safo de su agarre.

Llorando y con la cabeza fija al suelo dijo- manténgase alejado de mi- se giró y sus lágrimas no paraban- manténgase lejos de mí, muy lejos señor Andrew- su respiración era agitada mientras temblaba por el frio nocturno- su tía tiene razón- he traído un espíritu maligno a su casa, soy mala, estoy maldita comprenda por favor- entre sollozos y la desesperación- entienda debo irme lejos, por seguridad de usted y su familia, ya han hecho bastante por mí y no me perdonaría si algo malo les pasase por mi culpa por favor déjeme ir-

Albert no pudo contenerse, la veía afligida, sola y destrozada, lo único que quería era abrazarla y ayudarla; ante la desesperación de que se fuera la tomo de los brazos para hacerla reaccionar- Rose no digas locuras, por favor- ella no lo miraba y seguía llorando, el comenzó hablarle despacio aunque su corazón tenía miedo de que ella siguiera con su meta y el no pudiera detenerla- no voy a dejarte ir a ninguna parte, no hay ningún espíritu malo, ni aquí ni en ti- le dijo fuertemente viéndola con angustia mientras ella mantenía la mirada en el suelo – lo que usted tiene es una enfermedad y no un demonio, por favor olvide esa tontería de la posesión- le dijo gritándole

En ese momento Rose levanto la cara y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que lo que tengo es una enfermedad y no como dice la gente un demonio adentro?.- algo dentro de ella quería creerle pero como correr le después de lo que ocurrió; ante su desesperación de querer huir de ahí le dijo- ¿Qué sabes de mí?, ¡cómo puede saber que no están diciendo la verdad?, si yo misma no sé nada sobre mí, tal vez soy una mujer mala que actuó de una forma deshonrible con alguien y por eso Dios me mando esta maldición, pude haber mato o robado a alguien, como podría negarlo o firmarlo si no recuerdo nada- movía su cabeza en negación - ¿Cómo puede estar seguro que no dañare a usted y a su familia?- Albert la miraba con desesperación tenía que pensar rápido o ella se iría y no podía permitir eso.- yo estoy maldita y podría causarle mucho daño por la maldición que traigo conmigo es mejor irme-

Albert reflexionaba la forma de detenerla, pero Rose se movió para quitarlo de su camino y dijo- mejor que me vaya y se olvide para siempre de mi- aun con lágrimas en los ojos emprendió de nuevo la hui dejando a un Albert petrificado buscando en su mente una solución rápida para detenerla, algo dentro de él le insistía que la detuviera o se arrepentiría para toda su vida por dejarla marcharse.

De pronto lo encontró, giro su cabeza y le dijo firmemente- espera solo un minuto Rose- solo había caminado unos cuantos pasos, cuando Rose lo escucho se detuvo, algo dentro de ella le dijo que lo escuchara solo un momento, Albert se giró para caminar cerca de ella, la noche caía y la neblina comenzaba hacerse presente.

-está bien aceptemos que usted está enferma- se acercó a estar a su lado- yo sé bien que nunca podrá hacernos daños- suspiro- solo respóndame una cosa ¿por qué dios la mando a esta casa. ¿Si no es para que la ayudáramos?,¿acoso no fue quien hizo que la encontrara ese día? - se jugó su última carta- acaso ¿usted quiere desobedecerlo?, porque yo no estoy seguro que tiene una misión ara nosotros y al menos yo no le daré la espalda-

Roses lloraba y no lo veía a los ojos, ella no quería irse, pero tampoco quería causar algún daño a esa buena persona que le dieron asilo- no quiero que usted o cualquier persona salga dañada por causa mi entiéndame por favor-

El la hizo girar para verle la cara, sonrió- déjame ¿una persona que sea mala o quiera dañar a alguien hablaría como usted? - sus ojos se encontraron- si fuera una persona mala ¿por qué le preocuparía hacerle daño a alguien'- la angustia de perderla se reflejaba en sus ojos- ¿Por qué le importaría si vivimos o morimos si usted es mala?, ¿aúna persona malvada le importaría algo hace? Por favor respóndeme Rose-

Ella sabía que algo malo había en ella, pero en algo tenía razón Albert si fuera mala no le importaría el bien de alguien más, de repente Albert le tomo u cara con sus manos, vio en sus ojos la duda y sabía que era el monto si no lograba convencerla se iría de su vida para siempre así que arriesgo todo qué más da- ¿tú sabes? Que el día que entraste a mi vida, había orado al Todo poderoso para que me diera una razón para vivir- su tono de voz era dulce y su mirada se perdió en esos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, cuanto deseaba reconfortarla- entonces te conocí. Eso debe significar algo no lo crees, tal vez Dios quiere que te ayude, que te proteja, Rose estoy seguro que "él no puede hacer que una persona mala sea la razón de que yo viva, vez no puedes ser mala- Rose sollozaba.

No pronuncio palabra alguno solo tomo sus manos junto a las suyas y las beso, inclino su cabeza no pelaría mas, algo en su ser era más fuerte y su razón le dijo que él era la única persona que la pudiera ayudar así que se rindió y sin decir una sola palabra comenzaron a ir a descansar de nuevo a la mansión mañana seria otro día, ella se juró en silencio que le daría la oportunidad de ayudarla, el seria la salvación para su pesadilla

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC, SE QUE TIENEN MUCHAS DUDAS SOBRE EL MISMO, PERO DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE SE EMPEZARAN ACLARAR MUCHAS DE ELLA SOLO LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA.

MUCHAS GRACIAS ATTE ANA BESOS Y ABRAZOS


	4. Chapter 4 ¿ TE ENCONTRE!

CAPITULO 4

¡TE ENCONTRE¡

Al día siguiente Albert y Rose fueron a la clínica feliz para buscar al doctor Martin, un viejo amigo de Albert y de la familia, en busca de una respuesta. Mientras Rose permanecía callada en todo el trayecto hasta la pequeña clínica, mientras sus pensamientos se iban lazando junto a las ruedas de carruaje Albert solo cerraba sus ojos y respiraba por alguna extraña razón el verla así le partía el corazón.

Se acercaban, al llegar el galeno los recibió de inmediato, entraron al consultorio mientras que se saludaban y se presentaba, Albert le había comentado todos los hechos al doctor Rose, solo se mantenía en silencio absoluto, mientras aquellos caballeros entablaban una conversación.

En el escritorio del doctor se encontraba un plato de porcelana blanco con 6 clavos doblados a la mitad.

El doctor Martin sereno y con sus manos arriba de su escritorio enfundado en su bata blanca tomo la palabra.

-definitivamente, algo está mal - miraba atónito a Rose que seguía sin decir ninguna palabra, y la cara de Albert de seriedad- nunca dudare de tu palabra amigo mío y sé que es un caso extraordinario el cual merece ser estudiado, hace unos meses adquirí con ayuda de tu financiamiento y de algunos patrocinadores una nueva de máquina de Rayos X, con esta máquina podemos observar el interior del cuerpo humano- fijo su mirada en la de Albert- si estás de acuerdo la puedo internar para tenerla en observación, haremos las pruebas con la nueva máquina y mañana mismo podremos ver los resultados-

Enfundado en una camisa blanca de algodón, un chaleco de casimir fino de color beige, su voz segura aunque su cara lo traicionara Albert hablo, mientras Rose seguía con un silencio sepulcral, sabía que tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Albert en la mañana que dejaría que los doctores se encargaran de descubrir cuál era su mal.- no, no tenemos ninguna objeción, doctor- tomo aire tratando de calmar su interior que le gritaba que no la dejara ahí, él quería verla y asegurarse de que Rose estuviera bien.

-pero ¿y si tiene otro ataque de nuevo? - pregunto viendo al galeno a los ojos, el comprendió la preocupación de su amigo, pero no entendía por que un joven se preocupaba de alguien que nunca había conocido, ni a su familia pertenecía, pero sabía que Albert tenía un buen corazón y por algo ayudaba a esta pobre joven en desgracia.

-no te preocupes amigo, ella se quedará aquí en la clínica y la cuidaremos mi enfermera Flammy se quedará con ella y lo cuidaremos- respondiendo de una forma segura tratando de apaciguar el corazón de su amigo, sonrió de medio lado- vamos Albert, yo soy doctor y mi enfermera es muy buena, confía en mi amigo la señorita Rose estará en buenas manos-

Albert sabía que todo hiba estar bien Rose necesitaba ayuda, volteo a verla, ella lo miro fijamente, las palabras salían sobrando; él sabía que ella confiaría su vida en sus decisiones sin decir más y él le dijo antes de perder la mirada en sus verdes ojos que todo estaría, ella solo asintió.

El tardo unos minutos en reaccionar ese vestido aguamarina que llevaba con escote en U. figado a su figura y recto y esa mirada de aquellos ojos verdes podrían perder al más sensato de los hombres en unos minutos.

Albert giro su cara para ver a su amigo y se levantó- se la encargo mucho Doctor Martin- el galeno asintió y se inclinó para estar a la altura de Rose posando sus manos en sus rodillas la miro- estarás bien te lo aseguro-

Ella toco su mejilla y le sonrió, Albert no quería salir de ahí, pero si alguien le daría una respuesta de lo que estaba pasando sin duda sería el Doctor Martin, se despidió de Rose, para dirigirse a las empresas, por hoy sus pensamientos quedarían en el cierre del negocio de la naviera de Jon, aunque él sabía que todo el día estaría pensando en ella.

Candy se sentía nerviosa, pero cumpliría su juramente volteo a ver al doctor pidiendo instrucciones y una chica abría la puerta. una señorita de lentes pelo negro y recogido en su cofia, piel blanca e impecable uniforme se acercó. El doctor Martin le sonrió a Candy y le extendió su mano

-descuide señorita Rose estará bien con nosotros- Candy extendió la mano y le sonrió- esta es la enfermera Flammy y estará a su disposición-

Candy quiso saludarla, pero la enfermera no se inmuto y solo vio al doctor- sus indicaciones para la paciente- su voz era fría y su mirada de hielo Candy tomo su brazo para llevarlo a su codo mientras lo frotaba.

El doctor Martin sonrió sabía que Flammy era muy fría pero muy competente- a la señorita Rose la llevaremos para tomarle una placa y laboratorio- Flammy asintió mientras el doctor hacia unas indicaciones y se las entregaba. La clínica no era muy grande, pero gracias a la ayuda de los Andrew y de otros miembros la clínica fue equipada con lo indispensable para ayudar a los pacientes, por ser chica solo contaba con 4 cuartos para los pacientes hospitalizados, una sala para urgencias, un consultorio, espacio para la enfermera, una pequeña sala de espera, pero si contaba con aparatos para realizar exámenes sencillos y radiografía, el objetivo de la clínica era atender a personas de escasos recursos a una cuota baja.

Flammy había regresado de la guerra a causa de una herida en su pierna que la hacía cojear un poco, ya que un bala había perforado su hueso por milagro se había salvado , al llegar a Norteamérica buscaba trabajo pero por su condición nadie se lo daba aunque era una estupenda enfermera, hasta que un día encontró la clínica del Doctor Martin y el la contrato de inmediato, fue para él un ángel bajado del cielo puesto que sus pacientes aumentaba y ella era muy capaz su único defecto era SU FRIALDAD.

El doctoro Martin sonrió y se acercó a Candy y le susurro- es un poco seca señorita, pero es la mejor enfermera de Chicago estará bien- Candy voltee y le sonrió – vaya con ella y si la quiere morder solo grite- el doctor sonrió y Candy hizo lo mismo.

-nos vamos señorita hay mucho que hacer- dijo en un tono frio Flammy mientras salía del consultorio al área de Rayos X y Candy la seguía sin protestas, se realizaron los exámenes pertinentes y el día paso. Al caer la noche Candy se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital, recostada en su cama, tratando de conciliar su sueño.

Noche había caído por completa, en los amplios pasillos de la clina solo el sonido del viento se escuchaba, ese verano el calor había sido sofocante y las ventanas de los cuartos de los pacientes se encontraban abiertas.

La noche puede jugarnos millones de trampas, mientras dormimos se dice que el mundo de los muertos se libera solo para permitirles unos minutos en el mundo que un día fue suyo.

Candy se encontraba perdidamente dormida en la suave cama de aquella clínica, su bata blanca se perdí entre las sabanas del mismo color, de pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abría, produciendo el rechino de la madera al dar paso a alguien.

Candy abrió los ojos al escuchar ese sonido en medio de la tranquilidad de la noche, solo para comprobar que la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, de la noche empezó escuchar voces indescifrables que hablaban en zurro, por un momento pensó que era el viento que pasaba por las copas de los árboles, se incorporó de la cama con la intensión de cerrar la puerta pero la sombra de una persona que transitaba el pasillo de las habitación la hizo levantarse para investigar, una fuerza mas allá de lo comprensible le decía que tenía que levantarse.

Salió de la cama y del cuarto, al llegar al pasillo se dio cuenta que toda la clínica estaba en paz- solo fue mi imaginación- dijo mientras atrapaba un riso travieso que había logrado escapar de su coleta que llevaba, de pronto el sonido de pisadas y los zurros aparecieron de nuevo, su sentido común le desea que debía volver a su cama, pero esa fuerza que la había sacado de su cama la empujaba a buscar el origen de esos susurros, enfoco su vista hacia el final del corredor y la sombra que vio pasar entraba a una de las habitaciones.

Sin pensarlo dirigió sus pasos hacia aquella habitan, la última del pasillo, de pronto y sin saberlo abrió la puerta, en la cama yacía una mujer anciana, aun enchufada a un tanque de oxigena, Candy entro y se acercó aquella mujer.

La mujer se empezó a contorsionar en su cama soltando un alarido profundo tanto de respirar con todas las fuerzas. Candy pensó que aquella mujer necesitaba ayuda talvez el tanque de oxígeno se había terminado o solo necesitaba ayuda para cambiar de posición, se acercó poco a poco mientras los quejidos de la anciana aumentaban

La mujer de 80 años estaba en su cama, su cabello lleno de canas recogido, giro su cabeza para verla con aquellos ojos negros que mostraban desesperación, su gesto que realizo con la mano solo le indico a Candy que se acercara, ella así lo hizo.

El pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba de forma muy forzada y rápida, con una mano retiro la mascarilla y la sonda de oxígeno, con mucho esfuerzo mientras seguí dando alaridos trato de susurrar algunas palabras, Candy se acercó hasta poner su oído en la boca de aquella extraña para escuchar su petición.

Al tenerla cerca la cara de mujer cambio de agonía a felicidad y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su cara mientras pronunciaba- te quiero mucho- Candy recobro su postura y con cara de asombro pudo escuchar la voz distorsionada de aquella mujer, una voz ronca y penetrante – te encontré por más que te alejes de mi te encontrare –

El grito de Candy fue muy fuerte, por instinto intento huir, pero antes de que se retirara la mano de aquella mujer la sostuvo de su brazo con una fuerza descomunal, mientras que una macabra sonrisa inundaba la habitación; la cara de Candy se llenó de espanto y desesperación. Lo único que pudo hacer era golpear la mano de aquella anciana con la esperanza de que la soltara mientras ahogaba un grito.

La anciana continuaba con su agarre y su sonrisa diciendo- te encontré te encontré- como pudo Candy se Safo de aquella mano y salió corriendo de la habitación, corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo mientras escuchaba aquella risa, aquella maldita risa mientras tapaba su oído con sus manos.

Su miedo se apodero de ella y mientras corría se topó con alguien, la figura de una recia enfermera logro detener su huida. Era Flammy que comenzaba su guardia nocturna.

¿Ella la detuvo en seguida, mientras Candy intentaba zafarse de ella gritando sin sentido- deténgase que está pasando aquí? - dijo Flammy desconcertada haber como su paciente que había dejado dormida estaba corriendo por el pasillo de la clínica

Ella aun temblaba y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos- enfermera- fue lo único que podía decir entre sollozos y desesperación. Repitió señalando la habitación que había dejado atrás- enfermera, hay una anciana loca en esa habitación- la sellaba mientras apuntaba con su mano temblando.

Flammy no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero sin duda esa paciente estaba muy afectada algo vio ¿pero que había visto para alterarla tanto? Pensaba Flammy mientras trataba de entender lo que Candy decía – ella habla con una voz muy ronca, enfermera por favor ayúdeme- Flammy le tomo los brazos esa expresión la había visto muchas veces en el campo de batalla cuando el soldado volvía desquiciado des pues de una matazón sin sentido,}

Candy seguía alterada, levanto su mano y le enseño a Flammy donde la había sujetado- ella me agarro la mano, enfermera me agarro la mano con una fuerza increíble- Flammy se puso en alerta que diablos estaba pasando de inmediato dirigió su vista asía la mano de la joven y vio como unas marcas rojas aún permanecían en su piel blanca; la cara de Flammy cambio completamente de seriedad a espanto, mientras su mirada confundida se perdía ante el rostro de aquella joven aterrada, sin duda le decía la verdad ¿ pero sería posible?.

Flammy sabía que tenía que controlar la situación esta no podía ser real y si no hacia algo esa muchacha sufriría una crisis nerviosa- no es posible señorita no es posible- decía mientras le sujetaba las manos.

Candy aterrada seguía gritando- le juro enfermera que esa anciana me hablo y me sujeto la mano por dios debe creerme- sus ojos decían la verdad al menos eso pensó Flammy al verlos,

La paciente del último cuarto murió hace un par de horas- la cara de Candy palideció y se desmayó en brazos de Flammy, Flammy grito para que pedir ayuda, de inmediato llego el doctor Martin; entre los dos llevaron a Candy a su habitación y mientras arropaba Flammy a Candy el doctor miro a Flammy y salieron de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué paso Flammy? ¿Por qué la señorita Rose se alteró tanto? - Flammy aun procesaba la información y trataba de adivinar que paso, en el fondo de su alma sabía que aquella joven no le mentía ella había visto algo en que la habitación ¿pero que? - Flammy estoy esperando- la voz del doctor Martin era más seria y pudo hacer que Flammy saliera de su ensoñación

-lo que pasa es que la encontré deambulando por el pasillo- Flammy se detuvo aun su mente no procesaba la información

El doctor Martin estaba desorientado ¿Qué hacia su paciente fuera de la habitan y por que gritaba?, suspiro y sostuvo a Flammy de un brazo- Flammy, dígame ¿que está pasando por que la señorita Rose estaba en shock, dígame que paso? -

Flammy lo volteo a ver con cara de incógnita – dijo que la señora Batz le sujeto la mano y le hablo- la mirada de Flammy era de desconcierto y frialdad, pero de una seguridad que hizo pensar al doctor Martin toda la situación tan difícil que le había comentado Albert sobre su paciente especial.

-eso es imposible Flammy la señora Batz murió hace horas- dijo mientras llevaba sus manos para acomodar su cabello

La mirada de Flammy se encontró con la del doctor- lo se doctor, hiba para prepararla para entregarla a sus familiares- Flammy noto que el doctor también estaba desconcertado- pero vi las marcas en su brazo y por eso sé que ella no mentía- dijo mientras las palideces de ambos rostros se hacían presentes – doctor Martin- el doctor volteo- ¿que está pasando aquí? -

El doctor sostuvo su mirada - ¿eso quisiera saber yo Flammy? Eso quisiera saber- los dos se miraron profundamente, la única esperanza era ver esos Rayos X y esperar que dijeran lo que estaba ocurriendo.

A primera hora Albert arribaba a la clínica, toda la noche había estado muy inquieto por haber dejado a Rose sin protección y algo le preocupaba, solo quería llegar a la clínica y que el doctor tuviera una respuesta era lo único que pedía.

Se encontraba en el consultorio del doctor junto con Rose atentos los dos a la explicación del galeno, el doctor Martin se encontraba enfrente de una ventana observando aquella extraña fotografía en blanco y negro.

Giro para hablar- en mi practica he visto muchos casos complejos, pero este caso me ha desconcertado- vio a Albert a los ojos y le dijo- ven acá por favor-

Albert intrigado se puso de pie y fue al lado del doctor que sostenía aquella foto sobre el vidrio de su ventana, su voz era firme y segura, ambos hombres fijaron su vista en aquella fotografía- mira este forma curva que vez aquí son las costillas, y estos que están aquí rectos son la mano, arriba de ellos estos delgados huesos que se unen en la cabeza de los otros son los huesos del hombro- giro a ver a Albert para ver si le había comprendido, el asintió y el doctor continuo con su explicación- y estos arriba de los huesos del hombre-

Albert los miro por un momento y giro su cabeza para ver al doctor- ¡pero y los tres huesos? - el doctor Martin lo miro fijamente- estos parecen ser los huesos de una mano sosteniendo sus hombros- la cara de incredulidad de Albert era enorme ¿cómo podría estar pasando esto?, él no era médico, pero tampoco un tonto, sabía que ese hueso no debía estar ahí- al parecer estas manos la sujetan del cuello-

\- ¿pero ¿cómo puedes ser posible eso? - dijo viéndolo fijamente

-no lo sé amigo no lose- giro para ver el rostro aterrado de Rose, Albert era un gran negociante y bueno para las finanzas, pero no entendía lo que pasaba ahí ¿acaso viejos cuentos de su tía podrían ser ciertos?, no se negaba en creer en viejos cuentos escoceses de muertos que no quieren descansar en paz, eso sería imposible ¿o no?

Albert pensó fríamente esto debía tener una explicación lógica y el la encontraría- ¿porque no saca otra radiografía? a lo mejor la tomaron mal-

La cara del doctor martí era igual de desconcertante que la de él, no sabía que estaba pasando, después de ver la radiografía la compara con otras dos que había sacado ese día, la primera de una niña que se había roto la mano y después de una anciana con dolor en el pecho y estas habían salido bien pero esta era todo un misterio pero tampoco se dejaría llevar por viejas leyendas así que reunió toda su seriedad posible- tardaría otras 24 horas para poder tomar otra Albert, pero pienso que la explicación es que nuestra máquina de rayos X puede estar dañada- Albert trato de procesar la información tal vez sería esa una respuesta lógica- perderíamos más tiempo para diagnosticarla, te sugiero que la lleves al hospital San Juan, en New York donde se encuentra tu sobrino Antony para que se realice una nueva radiografía y tal vez el doctor Estefan gallardo pueda ayudarte es una gran médico y tal vez el único con la respuesta que buscas-

Albert vio a Rose y esta asintió, se despidió de su amigo con la firme decisión de llevarla al hospital santa Juana, Rose agradeció la ayuda y mientras salían del consultorio Flammy entro- doctor ¿cree que estará bien? - mirándolo fijamente

El doctor Martin se acercó a su buro sacando una botella y sirviéndose una copa dijo- no lo sé Flammy espero que si-

La tarde caía en la mansión de los Andrew, la cochera era amplia, dos grandes puertas de hierro forjado resguardaban tanto a las caballerizas como el lugar de descanso de los carruajes, sin duda la majestuosidad de aquella familia se imponía, los sellos que se partían por mitas de aquellas rejas era un gran espectáculo, el sendero estaba marcado con algunos árboles y bien delimitada con piedra y tierra, un joven enfundado en un traje estilo francés impecable de color café oscuro de tres piezas, un peinado perfecto y unos lustrosos zapatos, perdía la mirada al horizonte tratando de pensar y esperando a alguien, mientras unos pasos lo sacaban de sus cavilaciones.

La tía abuela Eloy se acercó con sutileza, desde que William regreso ella tuvo un presentimiento, la sensación que este viaje en vez de mejorar la situación la empero ría, pero estaba deicida William era su sobrino más cercano y si en ella estaba detenerlo lo haría, así que infundada en un traje sastre gris de dos piezas se acercó a su sobrino; pidiendo a Dios la forma de convencerlo, en sus manos traía los guantes de él. Se acerco rescatando a William de sus pensamientos, sin duda otra vez pensando en Rose, extendió las manos para entregar los guantes.

-así que ahora vas a llevarla a la chica a otro hospital William? - dijo firme y serena, debía manejar perfectamente sus cartas, respiro - ¿te has vuelto loco William? -

William le regreso esa mirada desconcertante, como su tía podía decir eso. Ella le enseño no solo la frialdad para los negocios sino la devoción y la ayuda, ella misma sacrifico su felicidad y su futuro por venirlo a cuidar después de la muerte de su madre, dedicándose a una vida solo dedicada a sus sobrinos, luego llegaron Antony, Steart y Archie los cuales había cuidado como sus hijos hasta que cada quien tomo su camino y ahora esa mujer fuerte le hacia esa pregunta, respiro el – no me he vuelto loco tía, pero sin duda alguien aquí ha perdido su humanidad-

Al ver esa mira de decisión en William la tía abuela sabia cuál era la decisión, esa mirada al cerrar un negocio, la mirada de todos los patriarcas de los Andrew, recordaba esa mirada cuando su padre le negó casarse con aquel joven al cual amaba por ser un simple maestro, la mirada fría cuando su hermano le dijo que había muerto su esposa, llegando con un bebe en brazos; diciendo que lo ayudara y él se enfrentaría su padre para que no fuera casada a la fuerza con aquel hombre; sabía que estaba en una situación perdida pero hizo el último esfuerzo.

-William, hijo ella- apenas había pronunciado esa frase cuando el sonido de unos tacones la hizo voltear. Era ella Rose, Albert se quedó sin aliento, si el sabía que le había pedido a Doroty que fuera a comprarle un guardarropa par ella, pero esta vez se lució Doroty.

Candy entraba con un hermoso vestido blanco de satín el vestido era recto , el encaje colocado a la perfección, se veía hermoso, lejos de ser vulgar, un suave suéter de la misma tela caía en sus hombros, una medalla era lo que engalanaba su cuello plan, guantes finos de seda, un sombrero poco llamativo pero decorado con forro de terciopelo su cabello a media cola recogido, unos discretos aretes sin duda joyería de Doroty, un poco de sombras café iluminaban sus parpados y un tenue color rosa en sus labios- esta perfecta- fue el leve susurro de Albert al verla.

Se acerco donde se encontraban, su carrera la paro enseguida tomando aire y más calmad se fue acercando hasta encontrarse con la tía abuela, esta solo desvió la mirada mientras Candy hablaba- señora Eloy, no sé que está pasando, ni que camino nos espera, no se cuál será el resultado o si voy a verla de nuevo- sus manos jugaban con la bolsa que llevaba consigo- solo quería darle las gracias, usted solo a cuidado de mí, mientras yo solo he molestado mucho, si hice algún error sin saberlo, perdóneme-

La tía abuela permaneció callada, solo voltio la mirada para verla de forma desafiante y fría, - cuídate hijo y vuelve pronto- fue la última frase que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos; dejando a Albert y Rose desconcertados por la actitud. Albert la conocía bien sabía que en el fondo era buena solo que su arrogancia había veces que no podía contralarla, tomo del brazo a Candy – Rose, no todo el mundo puede demostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como usted, no se preocupe por mi tía Rose, en estos momentos lo único importante es que se cure lo demás lo arreglaremos a su debido tiempo le parece- él le regalo una sonrisa.

Candy asintió, aunque no comprendía por que el odio desmedido de esa mujer para ella, Albert noto su preocupación – se nos hace tarde Rose si queremos llegar antes de anoche al hospital debemos irnos ya- Candy asintió y se dispusieron a bordar el carruaje.

El sendero para salir de la propiedad era hermoso, una cerca imponente se dejaba atrás, mientras que el cochero continuaba su viaje, si bien la propiedad de los Andrew se encontraba en Chicago en los suburbios de la ciudad, el hospital se encontraba en un pequeño poblado a 5 horas de chicago, el ajetreo de la ciudad lo había obligado a retirarse de la aglomeración citadina, cruzar la ciudad y dirigirse a ese poblado llamado Goterón un lugar a las afueras de New York, sería un viaje largo.

El viaje mantenía su curso, el carruaje a un paso normal permitía observar los paisajes después de dejar la gran urbe, mientras sus dos se distraían observando mirando a las ventanillas esperando no encontrar esa mirada del otro y desaparecer entre sus miradas, de pronto Albert rozo la mano de Rose que se encontraba junto a la suya en el asiento, se cruzaron sus miradas y la reacción de no saber que hacer los aparto de nuevo a su tarea anterior.

Albert no lograba saber por que esa sensación tan extraña empezaba a surgir de su pecho, esas ganas incontrolables de abrazarla y besarla; se hacían insoportables, así que se recargo en el asunto cerro sus ojos y comenzó a cantar una vieja canción escocesa.

Candy hizo lo mismo y se dejó llevar por la dulce tonada de la voz de Albert, esa voz que calma el infierno de preguntas de su mente.

 _Hola a todas mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización de esta historia, ya que estuve un poco delicada de salud y la tuve que suspender espero que pueda seguir actualizando seguido, a todas mil gracias por sus reviews los he leído y gracias por preocuparse. Hoy en el cumleaños de nuestro querido Albert decidi recomenzar estos escrito. Mil gracias y disculpas_

 _Atte. Ana besos_


	5. Chapter 5 ENCUENTRO DE DOS ALMAS

CAPITULO 5

ENCUENTRO DE DOS ALMAS

Ambos se encontraban sumergidos en el paisaje que se presentaba, unos minutos de paz se hicieron presentes, mientras dos almas encontraban el confort en un instante y la melodía de viejos sinfonías escocesas abría una esperanza aún desconocida para un par de jóvenes.

Usted es una persona desconocida, eres una extraña; pero en lo profundo de mi alma una duda va surgiendo ¿ por que te pareces tan familiar?- la sonrisa sin querer se dibujaba en el rostro de Rose, mientras la mirada de Albert se perdía en el paisaje de praderas y bosques mientras un sol hiba muriendo con la tarde y la voz seguía un canto de esperanza hablando aun corazón perdido- es como estar en un sueño profundo, ¿ por que despiertas en mi algo que parecía que había muerto hace mucho?- Albert giro su rostros sin verla a la cara solo podía mirar su mano como por inercia indescifrable se acercaba a la de Rose rosando su mano aun en el borde del sillón de aquel carruaje.

Cuando encuentre el significado de este sentimiento m i corazón sonreirá, porque por fin sabré la extraña conexión que hay ¿Cuál es mi conexión con usted? - la melodía entraba justo con el ruido del carruaje y el sonido suave del viento, mientras Rose permanecía con una discreta sonrisa viendo afuera, Albert no pudo más y toco su mano con la suya y ella sonría y él se perdió mirando su rostro tratando de encontrar el significado.

Albert suspirado recordando por un instante, el momento que encontró a su hermana Rose Mary cantando esta canción ella le dijo que había sido hecha por un mago poderoso, que se enamoró de una princesa guerra, pero el mago nunca se había enamorado por eso hizo esta canción para poder explicarle a la princesa lo que sentía, él sonrió porque sabía que ese recuerdo era precisamente lo que el sentía en ese momento por la joven a su lado y continúo cantando- ¿Qué es lo que busco en ti? ¿que es lo que quiero de ti?, que alguien me diga ¿que hay en ti que es mío?, no sé que se, pero siento en mi alma que eres mía, es extraño, pero solo sé que tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo no preguntes ¿cómo o por qué? Pero mi corazón lo sabe y mi alma te reclama-

En ese momento Rose no supo porque, pero voltio la mirada para encontrarse con esa mira, pero la mirada se había perdido por la ventana tratando de descifrar el mismo la tonada que cantaba y ella se perdió observándolo, mientras su mano no se movió de aquel agarre que en vez de causarle una sensación de intranquilidad le daba esa paz que necesitaba.

-no sé porque pero solo sé que eres mía y yo soy tuyo, que solo te quiero para mí; porque tu mirar me llena de paz aunque el ocaso de la vida llegue mi amor será para ti, tal vez no sé que decir o el ¿Por qué ¿ de este sentimiento pero lo único que sé es que m i alma grita diciendo que eres mía y yo soy tuyo y solo te quiero para mí- por un instante sus m iradas se cruzaron mientras el sol daba sus últimos destellos y daba perezosamente paso al ocaso, por otro lado e l cochero salía del camino principal lo más pronto que podía al sentir la presencia del ocaso, entro por una vereda de fuertes árboles que resguardaban el camino, al terminar la vereda se daba paso a una gran casa imponente con un jardín hermoso conectado al bosque, la casa de dos pisos y amplia de color rojo techos de color azul plomo y enormes ventanales con marcos en blancos y amplias puertas se imponían al fondo del paisaje.

El carruaje se detuvo frente al pórtico de aquella casa y el cochero bajo aun con su capucha puesta, se acercó a la ventana del carruaje sin levantar la mira su amo; puesto que la orden que había dado Albert era llegar lo más pronto al Hospital. AL cochero hablo seguro y firme.

-señor, los caballos están cansados. Será de noche pronto, es mejor pasar la noche en este hostal, descansaran y mañana temprano llegaremos seguros a nuestro destino- fueron las palabras de aquel hombre que aun permanecía con su cabeza baja.

Albert se detuvo a pensar por un momento sus opciones, era verdad la noche estaba cayendo y sería una imprudencia del seguir el viaje, suspiro los más profundo que podía y observo a Rose y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-está bien pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana al alba continuaremos el viaje sería imprudente continuar- el cochero abrió la puerta para que bajaran, Albert bajo primero y extendió su mano para ayudar a Rose a bajar- está bien Rose baje por favor-

Ese rose la hizo sonreír, ella quería llegar lo más pronto posible para descubrir el mal que la aquejaba, pero con Albert a su lado se sentía segura, fuerte y en paz, sería lo mejor descansar un poco les haría bien- si está bien- dijo y sonrió bajando del carruaje y de su mano caminaron a la recepción de hostal.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta de madera, el cochero aun junto al carruaje sonrió y por primera vez levanto su cara, su rostro era sereno y frio, pero sus ojos se mostraban fríos. Sin vida totalmente blancos y perdidos mientras sonría, mientras la bruma y la noche caían completamente.

Mientras tanto Albert y Rose entraban al hostal, la casa era muy acogedora y amplia el pequeño vestíbulo decorado en colores de café y blancos era muy elegante, a m ano derecha un pequeño mostrador de madera de pino de color café obscuro, se mostraba, del lado izquierdo unas imponentes escaleras que doblaban para la segunda planta, en el descanso de la escalera un enorme retrato en un antigua marco, de un hombre joven de tez blanca y complexión delgada, enfundado en un traje antiguo negro y una camisa blanca, junto a un perro pastor alemán blanco. Aquella pintura daba la impresión de que observaba a todo aquel huésped con su rigurosa mirada. Esta sensación la percibió Roses la cual volteo a verlo inmediatamente

Mientras Albert gira a donde provenía la voz- ¿si, en que les puedo ayudar? - decía un joven en un traje sencillo color café, de piel blanca y de ojos grises, no mayor de 40 años un bigote discreto y un peinado hacia atrás, sin duda el administrador de aquel lugar.

Albert libero el brazo de Rose en señal de acercarse aquel joven, comenzó a caminar y Rose lo siguió – buenas tardes se ha hecho de noche y nuestro camino a un es muy largo habrá la posibilidad de que nos de dos habitaciones separadas para pasar la noche y continuar nuestro viaje alba, mi cochero y mis caballos también necesitan un lugar para descansar- dijo Albert mirando firmemente aquel joven

El hombre sonrió y miro a Rose, su silencio y su mirada eran cautivadores, Albert pensó mejor debería cuidar a Rose- mmm será mejor si las habitaciones se encuentran juntas por favor- le regalo una sonrisa aquel hombre, mientras Rose lo miraba más tranquila, cuando él dijo dos habitaciones separadas no le pareció buena idea a ella, no después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en hospital.

El hombre asintió- descuide señor tengo para ustedes las habitaciones perfectas, es temporada baja por estos lugares y son pocos nuestros huéspedes, pero cubriré a la perfección sus requerimientos- dijo esto y les dio las llaves de dos habitaciones en el segundo piso, Albert le dejo el precio de las habitaciones en efectivo.

Suspiro un momento y su mente lo llevo a la tonada que había dejado atrás repitiéndola en su mente- usted ha traído la felicidad en mi vida, después de haber vivido toda una vida dolor- giro su cara y vio a Rose regalándole una amplia sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos, él le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispusieron a subir por aquellas escaleras.

-es una cuestión del destino o de dios que nos ha reunido el día de hoy, pero mi corazón te conoce desde hace siglos amor- subieron los dos detrás de aquel joven mientras la melodía no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza – no sé cuál es mi conexión contigo, lo único que sé, es que eres mía y yo soy tuyo y te quiero para mi nada más-

Los minutos pasaban, cada uno había entrado a sus habitaciones a refrescarse, pero Albert no podía sacar esa canción de su mente y prefirió dirigirse a la terraza del hostal, esta era amplia con terminados de cantera de color blanca, en las esquinas unas masetas con una bellas flores de color lilas y rosas, se encontraba tres mesas estratégicamente colocada, en el centro de las mesas unos quinque de vidrio con velas encendidas, la noche empezaba a dejar paso a las estrella y el mirar al cielo tranquilizaba sus pensamientos y permitía que su mente siguiera tarareando esa vieja canción. Saco de su saco una hermosa licorera de plata la cual la abrió y tomo un trago de aquella amarga bebida para tratar de apaciguar su alma.

En otro lugar Rose se había refrescado y decidió salir a explorar un poco, y encontró la puerta abierta de la terraza, dirigió sus pasos como imán hacia ella y la figura de su guapo ángel le hizo sonreír, de la nada ella comenzó a recitar unas frases que salían no solo de su boca sino de su corazón mismo.

-cada momento siento tu presencia en todas partes, volteo con la esperanza de verte pero no estás ahí, mi corazón se asusta y quiere buscarte hasta encontrarte, sé que tu alma y la mía están unidas, que mi alma solo quiere sanar con amor cada parte de la tuya destruida por el dolor del tiempo, sé que el pasado de tu vida es doloroso pero amor si me das una oportunidad juro por ese pasado memoria y nuevas alegrías te sembrare para que tu alma vuelva a sonreír- mientras decía estas frases caminaba por aquella terraza hasta el barandal de la misma observando el horizonte.

Mientras Albert escuchaba atónito aquellas frases que ella repetía como si fueran suyas, pero él sabía bien donde las había leído antes y de su boca salió la respuesta- sé que no te das cuenta de toda la belleza a tu alrededor y la felicidad que hay permíteme enseñarte ese mundo, permíteme tomar tu mano y caminar junto a ti para que juntos encontremos la felicidad que has perdido y reconozcas la belleza de un nuevo día, ambos hemos perdido la alegría y debemos encontrarla será más fácil si juntos la buscamos, rompamos esas tinieblas y demos paso a la luz-

Fue la respuesta que dio Albert aquel poema que Rose recitaba un poema olvidado para él, pero ahora lo volvía a pronunciar, se acercó a su lado junto aquel barandal, Rose se volteo desconcertada, ella no sabía ¿Cómo o el porqué? Tenía la necesidad de decir esas palabras, pero ahora al tenerlo junto no entendía nada pues él contestaba lo que su mente, le repetía a ella que hablase.

Se acercó hasta que el espacio entre los dos era muy reducido, sus respiraciones se compensaban mientras sus miradas se mantenían fijas unas de otras y se resistían a lo que sus cuerpos exigían. Mientras Albert trataba de encontrar el ¿por que esa joven reconocía la letra de una de sus cartas a su amada? Rose no aguanto más y dijo - ¿Por qué me siento así'- mientras su mirada trataba de encontrar una respuesta lógica en la mirada de él? Albert continuaba en silencio sin comprender la situación ella volvió a hablar- ¿que hay en especial en mí? ¿vez un reflejo en mi soledad? -

Albert no pudo articular palabra, ante la sorpresa que escuchaba, ella seguía hablando o mejor dicho recitando una carta que él había jurado que había olvidado y su mente le hablado de nuevo- en los brazos de la alegría podremos volver a comenzar, dios ha sido generoso después de ver nuestro dolor y nos ha permitido encontrarnos –

Albert estaba mudo sin poder articular una palabra el juraba que esas letras eran suyas, pero hace tanto tiempo l as escribió para alguien especial, ¿Cómo podía ella siquiera conocer esas líneas' PERO LO MAS SORPRENDENTE COMO LAS SABIA DE MEMORIA era la pregunta que se repetía? Al ver que no había respuesta de parte de Albert Rose se espantó ¿de dónde salían aquellas palabras que le causaban un gran dolor? No sabía, no entendía que pasaba, solo sabía que ese dolor volvía.

Sin pensarlo más salió corriendo por aquella puerta, bajo las escaleras como pudo y se internó en el jardín de aquel lugar, tratando de huir de ese sentimiento. Albert no tenía intención de dejarla ir así que apresuro su paso detrás de ella, ¿sería coincidencia, una jugada del destino cruel él tenía que averiguarlo ?, al llegar al lado de Roses enfrente de aquella fuente en el jardín se detuvo y comenzó hablar de nuevo

-mi cuerpo y mi alma, reconoce a la suya, aunque estén lejos, incluso mi alma sintió paz al solo leerte, mi corazón exige estar a tu lado, querida- no pudo más se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento irracional que surgía de él y se acercó a ella por la espalda, junto su cuerpo al de ella, no se movieron, no pensaron, no se cuestionaron. Se dice que cuando almas piden a gritos a Dios juntarse y se encuentran el mundo se congela a su alrededor y Dios permite que tengan una paz semejante a la Gloria,

-poco a poco caminaremos juntos entre lazados de las manos- continuaba Albert endulzando el oído de Rose mientras juntaba su mano a la suya y gira a esa mujer para verla a sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que eran su maldición y su perdición -no quiero conocer otra vida si no es a tu lado- las palabras continuaban, la necesidad de tenerla a su lado era más grande que todo pensamiento racional que hubiera existido en ese m omento, la giro ella se dejó llevar. rozo sus brazos con sus manos y la acerco a él; ella necesitaba aspirar esa Francia sentir su calor para sanar su alma, necesitaba sentir su corazón entre sus manos.

El necesitaba ver esos ojos verde mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho, su mano cobro vida y levanto su mentón y se dejó perder en esa mirada mientras continuaba su oración- no sé cuál es la conexión contigo, solo sé que eres mía, que yo soy tuyo y te quiero solo para mí- fue cuando poco a poco entre miradas se perdieron en corazón de otro, Albert no supo cómo ni en que momento perdió la razón, bajo su rostro mientras las miradas seguían fijas, su boca pedía agritos probar el néctar esos labios y como imana los bajaba para probarlos. De pronto Rose se Safo de aquel agarre a milímetros de ser besada, el miedo de no saber por que ese sentimiento crecía en ella la hizo alejarse de aquel hombre, algo le decía que sus labios estaban reservados para alguien muy especial y nada más para el deberían ser sus besos. Dejando Albert desconcertado en el jardín sin ni siquiera voltear a ver como ella se alejaba y su mente le decía ¿por que estuvo a punto de besarla si él había reservados sus labios solo para alguien?

Pero esa voz en su cabeza continuaba y ahogaba esos pensamiento, salió a buscar el sabia donde estaría, así que retomo sus pasos y se dirigió a su habitación, ya no pensar solo se dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento de no quererla perder y esa voz que sonaba en su cabeza- usted es una persona extraña en mi vida no se ¿ por que te pareces tan familiar?- mientras entraba a la habitación de Roses abriendo esa puerta y fijando su mirada en la figura de ella pegada aquella ventana – no sé si es un sueño profundo o una realidad?- sus pasos firmes lo fueron así ella mientras ella permanecía perdida en el jardín cerrando sus ojos e imaginándoselo.

No sé si estoy en sueño profundo- dijo mientras se acerba por la espalda de ella para volver a sentir ese calor tan preciado para el mientras ella giraba su cara al sentir lo ahí sin voltear - ¿no sé que despiertas en mí? Pero te encontré y mi corazón es feliz por haberte encontrado- no soporto más y con su mano retiro su pelo dejando descubierto un blanquecino cuello y un temeroso hombro aun cubierto por la tela de un vestido, ella ya no lucho y solo se dejó llevar por la sensación de la necesidad de sentirlo; mientras el calor de su aliento rozaba su piel diciendo como un susurro al viento- solo sé que tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo, que lo único que quiero es tenerte junto a mi – mientras su boca probaba el sabor de su piel apenas descubierta; mientras ella se embriagaba por esa calidez, esa sensación que despertaba en el más íntimo rincón de su cuerpo.

No pensaron mas solo se dejaron llevar por la necesidad de estar juntos, sus manos de Albert empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo con la ansia de un explorador al encontrar un nuevo territorio, el calor de sus cuerpo y la necesidad de sus almas se hicieron presente, ella perdió la cordura y él se dejó llevar por la necesidad de tenerla junto a él, Rose se giró y lo miro, sus miradas nubladas por el deseo y la necesidad se hicieron presente, ella se arrojó a sus brazos y el la aprisiono entre su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida misma.

El sintió la necesidad salvaje de volver a probar su piel y ella la necesidad de sentir ese calor en su cuerpo, él no se aguantó y se dejó llevar por la sensación, ella sentía como su cuerpo respondía a él, quería más, necesitaba más. Por un momento abandonaron la tarea de sus manos y sus bocas sobre los cuellos de ambos y sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

El la necesitaba, la quería suya, nada más suya; sin pensarlo dos veces dejo sus cinturas, la miro a los ojos y la cargo hacia el lecho; ella se dejó llevar perdiéndose en su mirada y en el calor de su cuerpo, no pensaban no lo necesitaban. Las almas al aster juntas por un el hilo del amor, ellas saben que hacer sin necesidad pensar, solo sentir ese calor que consumen y necesita tener más para seguir vivo.

El camino con paso firme hasta el lecho, la coloco sobre el cómo la cosa más perfecta y frágil del mundo. Su mente no pensaba solo sentía y la necesidad de tomar esos labios fue más que la razón o los motivos para no hacerlo. Así que sin dudarlo mirándola a los ojos se subió en su cuerpo recostado, balanceando sus pesos sobre sus brazos y como aquel caminante que cruza el desierto y ve una fuente, corrió a beber de sus labios, ella no se movió deseaba ese beso, un beso cardo de pasión, de amor y de necesidad, al principio suave tratando de pedir permiso para profanar ese santuario, después se volvió profundo como la llama que empezaba a tomar fuerza dentro de sus almas.

A punto de dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de locura y pasión, algo dentro de Albert lo hizo volver a la realidad, algo que él no se esperaba, un sentimiento de recuerdo por ella, aquella que había muerto aun sin conocer, no podía aun dolía y Rose no se merecía que la tomara cuando su alma aun pertenecía a alguien.

La cara de Albert era de aflicción de angustia, movía su cabeza de un lado y otro, mientras Rose lo veía desconcertada y tratando que su respiración volviera a su ritmó normal. Albert solo dijo como un mantra – no. No puedo hacer esto- se levantó de esa cama y tomo su camino para salir de aquella habitación – no puedo- volvió a decir mientras Rose se levantaba pensando que había pasado.

Lo veía alejarse y antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación ella hablo- ¿cómo se llamaba ella? - él se detuvo como si el solo recordar su nombre de ella era un pecado que su mente no podía recordar.

Dijo firmemente sin voltear a ver a Rose- ¿Qué diferencia hace? Cuando ella ya no está más- y prosiguió su camino saliendo de la habitación.

Rose comprendía que a veces hay penas que duran mucho tiempo en el corazón de los hombres, solo el tiempo cura y Albert aún no había curado esa herida- sea cual fuera su nombre, quienquiera que fueses, ella era muy afortunada; por que en verdad la amaba demasiado- dijo sin rencor, ni envida solo como un lamento por un hombre aun atormentado por el recuerdo de un gran amor.

La noche había caído por completo después de un baño de tina, Rose se dispuso a dormir no quiso ver a Albert por esa noche, dejaría que el solo pelearía con sus demonios y después hablarían rumbo al hospital si el necesitaba tiempo ella selo daría.

Rose se encontraba dormida en su cuarto, mientras la noche transcurría, su sueño era ligero en estos días, el mínimo ruido la sobresaltaba. Eso fue lo que sucedió cuando a mitad de la noche escucho como tocaban a su puerta, ella se levantó y se sentó en su cama- ¿Quién es? - pregunto.

No hubo respuesta, espero por unos minutos y volvió a hablar- ¿Albert eres tú? - pero no hubo respuesta y volvieron a tocar, ella sintió curiosidad al saber quién tocaba a su puerta y se levantó de inmediato, la bata de seda blanca era la única prenda que tenía, esta era recta hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, sus mangas eran largas y el cuello en V decorado con encaje de algodón. Respiro profundo dispuesta a descubrir al intruso nocturno, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se fijó en el pasillo alumbrado por quinques y lamparas de Queroseno, pero no encontró nadie así que decidió ir a buscar que era lo que pasaba.

Camino un poco y repita- ¿quién es'? ¿Quién es? - sin respuesta alguna, cuando estaba por volver a su habitación escucho un susurro proveniente de la parte de lobby del hostal.

He llamado a su puerta por mucho tiempo, pero ella no ha abierto, pienso que está durmiendo- escucho la voz de un hombre mayor que daba esa información. Entonces tomo la decisión de bajar a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo y ¿por que la buscaba?; se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo

Bajo a toda prisa sin percatarse que aquel retrato que se encontraba en el descanso de la escalera había cambiado, a veces la prisa por descubrir algo nos hace pasar por alto detalles de suma importancia; el retrato solo contaba con aquel perro blanco.

Rose bajo a toda prisa hacia el mostrador de la entrada y dijo- ¿hay alguien aquí? - recargando sus manos en el mostrador y tratando de fijar su vista para ver alguna sombra cerca. Ella volvió a preguntar- ¿hay alguien aquí? ¿alguien puede ayudar? - no escucho respuesta y se giró así las escaleras para ver si alguien bajaba.

En ese momento alguien apareció de la nada detrás del mostrado un hombre de tez blanca, enfundado en un traje color negro y una camisa blanca; no era mayor de 40 años. Rose volteo y se sobre salto como pudo aparecer ahí tan rápido y sin haber escuchado pasos algunos, ella estaba segura de que no había nadie en el lobby.

¿Ella llevo su mano a su pecho y trato de tranquilizarse, tal vez no lo había visto venir, pero tenía que averiguar quién la estaba buscando- buenas noches disculpe usted toco a mi puerta? - dijo más relajada

El hombre de mirada fría y seria dijo – si madame, en realidad alguien estaba preguntado por usted- dijo sin mover la mirada – el señor llego dándome su descripción exacta y me dijo que él sabía lo que usted estaba buscando, que le urgía verla, por eso fui a su cuarto- Rose lo miro con duda- él dijo que tiene los recuerdos que ha perdido-

Rose no entendía quien era aquel hombre que la había buscado, pero si tenía sus recuerdos ella tendría que hablar con él, necesitaba saber quién era ella- ¿mis recuerdos? ¿él tiene mi recuerdo? -Rose se exalto por fin alguien que la conocía - ¿adónde fue? Por favor dígame necesito hablar con el-

El hombre de mira fría le dijo- se fue hace un momento-

Rose no espero un segundo más y se dirigió a la puerta para salir a buscarlo sin duda no estaría lejos, salió lo más pronto que pudo, mientras una ráfaga de viento cruzaba aquel Lobby y una pintura volvía a estar completa.

Rose salió al jardín tratado de enfocar todo a su alrededor, pero no podía ver rastro de aquel hombre que la había hido a buscar, casi por darse por vencida vio a lo lejos la figura de un hombre que cruzaba el jardín rumbo al bosque y ella grito- espere por favor- espere-

Al ver que aquel hombre no se detenía corría para encontrarlo mientras él seguía caminando rumbo al bosque- espera. Espere por favor- repetía una y otra vez, Rose se adentró a las cercanías del bosque tratando de encontrar aquel hombre, lo había perdido, pero entre las penumbras volteo y vio la figura de un hombre no muy alta con una chaqueta con capucha de color gris y rombos oscuros recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

¿Ella se acercó con cautela no quería espantarlo- disculpe, me buscaba? - dijo mientras se acercaba aquel hombre que no daba rastro de voltear. Al estar más cerca y con la poca luz que la luna daba, Rose se sintió confundida- disculpe ¿Qué usted no es nuestro cochero? - dijo mientras el hombre se giraba para verla de frente.

En ese momento Rose se quedó petrificada, ese rostro ella lo conocía, esa mirada en blanco y perdida también; de pronto la figura de ese mismo hombre, esa misma mirada le llegó a la mente, el estiraba su mano queriendo horacarla. Rose solo grito llevándose sus manos al cuello, mientras el hombre espectral la miraba fijamente.

Abrió su boca y dijo- ¿me recuerda? - Rose no pudo más y grito con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo del lugar, corría y se tropezó, nuevamente la imagen de ella cayendo de espaldas se vino a su mente mientras miraba con terror como un pequeño espejo se rompía y el sentimiento de terror y miedo se apoderaba de ella.

Se levanto, su mirada estaba aterrada ¿que eran esas imágenes que veía?, volvía a pasar ahora veía a un hombre entregándole ese espejo y pidiéndole que no lo perdiera y que saliera lo más pronto posible de ahí; se vio a ella guardando recelosamente el espejo ¿debía encontrar a alguien? ¿pero a quién?, miles de preguntas ninguna respuesta. El ruido de un carruaje alejándose en la noche era lo único que podía recordar.

Se levanto como pudo y empezó a correr desesperada por no poder hilar las imágenes que veía, estaba segura de que había perdido al cochero cuando de pronto, lo vio parado frente a ella, giro para seguir corriendo entre los arboles del bosque tratando de alejarse de ese hombre. Aun no sabía porque, pero sabía que debía de evitarlo de cualquier modo.

Corrió así otra dirección, pero volvió a ocurrirlo mismo ese hombro salió de la nada y la hizo caer de nuevo al piso con forraje, en un momento su cabeza pego con una piedra y fue el momento que ella pudo recordar.

Ella era Candy White, había salido ese día en busca de Albert para contarle la verdad que ella estaba viva y que todo había sido una error; que ella está huyendo de un demonio que la atormentaba, ese día le habían dado una protección, habían salido corriendo de la mansión donde vivía para buscarlo en Chicago, pero en el trayecto el cochero se detuvo, salió del carruaje y ella solio a buscarlo porque no regresaba y al encontrarlo lo encontró poseído por aquel demonio, ella intenso huir pero en su escape cayo y rompió la protección, recordó que se levantó como pudo y trato de huir de nuevo pero tropezó con una raíz de un árbol y cayó en el lago.

Ahora sabía quién era y que había hido a buscar a Albert, lo había encontrado. Ella se levantó lo más pronto que pudo y corría así el hostal, en el comienzo del jardín afuera del hostal, vio a Albert de pie buscándola y ella grito -Albert-

La figura de Albert se dibujaba muy bien con la luz de la luna, su pijama de dos piezas color blanca de algodón lo delineaba perfectamente- Rose ¿eres tú? -

-Albert- fue lo único que pudo decir Candy cuando lo vio, corrió a sus brazos por fin podría hablar con él y aclarar tantas cosas, el la recibió en sus brazos, mientras ella lloraba- he recuperado mi memoria Albert, por fin se quién soy- decía mientras sus lágrimas de alegría brotaban de su cara. – he recordado todo por fin-

Ella levanto su cara porque quería ver sus ojos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al levantar su mirada vio que quien abrazaba no era a Albert era al cochero con esa mirada perdida y fría. En ese momento ella grito, ¿Cómo podía ser esto? ¿que clase de pesadilla era? Su grito retumbo por todo el jardín; despertando a Albert que dormía en su habitación. Al escuchar ese grito se levantó de inmediato algo en su corazón sabía que estaba mal, ¿algo pasaba con Rose? Estaba seguro.

MIL DISCULPA YA SE QUE VOY RETRAZADISCIMA, JIJI ESPERO PONERME AL CORRIENTE PRONTO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME PERDONEN POR EL RETRAZO.


	6. Chapter 6 UN ALIADO MUY PECULIAR

CAPITULO 6

UN ALIADO MUY PECULIAR.

Algo dentro de Albert le decía que algo estaba mal, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba salir de su habitación y buscar a Rose, no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación; el presentimiento de que algo mal estaba pasando era cada vez mayor mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Rose. Se puso en la puerta abierta y dijo- Rose, ¿estás aquí? - no hubo respuesta y rápidamente se asomó buscándola. Por instinto bajo las escaleras para buscarla tal vez había salido al jardín.

-Rose, ¿Dónde estás? - gritaba con una desesperación que invadía todo su ser, bajo las escaleras lo más pronto que pudo, abrió la puerta principal y al estar afuera volvió a llamarla, pero nada, un instinto lo hizo cruzar el jardín y adentrarse en el bosque.

\- ¿Cómo paso esto?, prometí que la cuidaría y ahora no sé dónde estás. Rose ¿dónde está? - volvía a gritar mientras corría al bosque una fuerza mas allá de lo comprensible lo fue guiando, mientras la buscaba desesperado, la luz tenue de la luna le permitió ver una figura recargada en e l tronco de un árbol, era ella, ¿pero que hacía sentada en el bosque en la mitad de lo noche?, Lambert no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Se acerco con acuarela hasta que la distinguió a la perfección – Rose, eres tú Rose- fue lo que dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Por instinto se inclinó hacia ella y le tanto su rostro. Lo que vio lo dejo helado, el rostro de Rose estaba irreconocible su mirada perdida, sus ojos sin vida parecía muerta. No respondía y sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche misma. En ese momento Albert se maldijo por dentro él le había jurado que la protegería y no pudo cumplir su promesa.

Sin más remidió la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo de nuevo al hostal, la sentó en la sala del lobby y corrió a buscar a su cochero, lo encontró durmiendo junto al carruaje y le despertó- Sr. Chinta- dijo moviendo al pobre hombre que despertaba desorientado y abriendo poco a poco sus ojos

-señor William- fue lo único que dijo, tratando de reconocer el lugar, lo único que recordaba era que su patrón le había dicho que alistara el carruaje para llevar a la señorita Rose al hospital y después nada. Pero vio la cara de preocupación de él y no quiso hacer más preguntas eso lo investigaría después.

-señor Chinta debemos irnos, aliste todo hay que regresar a chicago. Rose empeoro- fue lo único que dijo para retirarse mientras el cochero asistía. Preparo lo más pronto a los caballos y fue por su patrón.

La sorpresa del pobre hombre no terminaba cuando vio a su patrón, enfundado en su traje café perfectamente alineado con la señorita Rose en sus brazos y aun con su pijama puesta, el cochero abrió al carruaje para que entrara con ella.

El camino fue largo, pero llegaron al medio día a la mansión, inmediatamente la llevo a su habitación y mando llamar al doctor Martin, el llego y la checo y al salir solo dijo.

-lo siento, muchacho, pero no sé que tiene parece como si solo su cuerpo estuviera aquí y nada más- Albert se quedó estupefacto por la respuesta-medicamente está bien pero no responde- fue lo único que dijo el galeno.

-Gracias doctor Martin- dijo cabizbajo al igual que el doctor no encontraba una explicación para el estado de Rose. AL ver su preocupación el doctor Martin solo dijo.

-A veces cuando la ciencia no tiene explicación solo hay que recurrir a las viejas medicinas para llegar a una conclusión- dijo mientras tomaba su sombrero para retirarse.

Albert mantuvo silencio analizando, era cierto lo que decía el doctor, veces es necesario recurrir a medicinas ancestrales para males que la ciencia no tenía respuesta.

La noche había caído, en el cementerio la noche se hacía presente, el silencio de la noche arrullaba a los muertos que descansaba ahí, de pronto un ruido perturbo esa paz. Si era bien cierto que los muertos descansan en la tierra, pero hay almas afligidas que vagan en la tierra sin encontrar paz. Buscando remedios para males que solo los ancianos conocen.

Era la razón de porque Albert William Andrew recorría el campo santo, buscando una respuesta para la situación de aquella joven que había caído en desgracia, mientras cruzaba las tumbas recordaba que cuando niño su hermana le decía.

-William a veces los males no son del cuerpo, sino de personas que son malas y dañan a las personas, con magias ancestrales que solo unos pocos las manejan- mientras colocaba una hierba en un caldero en la cocina de la mansión.

\- ¿por eso la tía abuela enfermo Rose? - decía el pequeño William al mirar como su hermana seguía colocando hierbas al caso. Ella se voltio y le sonrió

-si William, la tía proba una comida que era mala y la enfermo- dijo hincándose a la altura de niño.

-pero el doctor vino Rose y dijo que estaría mejor- la miraba a sus ojos – pero no dejo medicinas ¿Por qué no las dejo Rose? -

-porque el doctor que vino habar a la tía fue un doctor especial- le dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-no entiendo Rose- dijo desconcertado.

-te explicare, hay doctores que recetan medicina cuando duele la barriguita verdad? - el niño asintió- pero cuando hay males que los hombres hacen debe venir otro tipo de doctor William- él estaba viéndola fijamente

-y ellos que recetan Rose- ella movió su cabeza

-ellos dan hierbas y curan el alma William, nosotros venimos de una familia Escocesa muy antigua, la madre de la tía abuela y nuestra madre tenía mucha fe en los doctores de campo, ellos saben medicinas ancestrales que no solo curan el cuerpo sino la alma William- el niño trataba de entender- cuando la ciencia falla William siempre recure a tus raíces la tierra sus hierbas y los canticos antiguas pueden ser la mejor medicina que hay- el niño entendió y sonrió mientras Rose servía él te para la tía, antes de salir, la guiño el ojo- yo les tengo más confianza a ellos que a los doctores que dan medicina de frascos- se llevó si dedo a su boca- pero nunca le digas a la tía abuela jijiji de acuerdo William, ella no cree mucho ellos-

-ese te la curara? - dijo algo aséptico.

Si William su mal de ahora, pero el penar de su alma solo ella puede curarse- salió de aquella cocina dejando a William meditando

-fe, si Rose eso necesito fe en la vieja medicina- decía mientras llegaba a la casa de aquel cuidador, había meditado toda la tarde en ir, pero fue el único que supo que le pasaba a Rose, sabia por la servidumbre que aquel hombre sabio de las medicinas antiguas, otros rumoreaban que era de un clan de brujos muy poderosos y se escondió en américa. Habladurías o rumores, solo sabía algo cuando la medicina moderna fallaba solo quedaba la ancestral, él estaba desesperado y necesitaba una cura. Si este hombre tenía respuesta él lo buscaría.

La casa estaba desierta, estaba descuidada y a la mitad del campo santo, pero era su última esperanza, Albert entro como niño curioso, la verdad esa casa no tenía mucho solo era un cuarto enorme de madera vieja y ventanas, algunas rotas, pero servía para protegerse. Al fondo del cuarto una pequeña fogata que fungía como estufa improvisada, una vieja mesa de madera muida con una sola silla. Lo impresionante era todo el amuleto que colgaban de las ventanas en vez de cortinas y un catre que servía de cama, la madera del piso rechinaba con cada paso; de pronto Albert giro y cuál fue su sorpresa el hombre que buscaba lo encontró.

¿Se le quedo viendo a la cara – usted solo cree cuando las cosas no solo tienen explicación verdad? Dígame ¿Por qué ha venido un hombre como usted en busca de un hombre como yo? -

Albert no se intimido sabía que hombres como ellos se hablaban de frente, un escoces solo puede hablar con un escoces mirándolo a los ojos y con la verdad en la mano, suspiro y hablo- perdonen por entrar sin su permiso a su casa, pero necesitaba buscarlo con urgencia-

Las miradas no se bajaban, ambos trataban de adivinar el pensamiento del otro- ¿con urgencia, sir? - sonrió y se dispuso a seguir su camino – ¿que podrá necesitar un hombre como usted de un pobre cuidador de un campo santo Sir? - dijo burlándose por el hecho

Albert no se inmuto y le hablo francamente- la gente que trabaja para mi me ha dicho que usted puede ayudarme y que lo encontraría aquí- lo veía mientras se alejaba de su lado- dijeron también que solo usted podría ayudarme-

El camposantero detuvo su paso, sabía que no podía huir, él había visto los ojos de aquel hombre y de verdad tenía un problema, sin voltear hablo- lo sé, ellos me dijeron que vendría, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto-

Albert no entendía lo que decía- ¿ellos' ¿Quién? ¿mis sirvientes? - dijo buscando respuestas él sabía que a nadie le había dicho que iría a buscarlo.

El hombre m obvio su cabeza y dijo- ¿Qué diferencia hay? Si le digiera quien me dijo- el hombre giro su cara- déjame ¿que necesita de mi Sir? -

Albert le dijo- usted ha dicho que sacara a la chica que vivía en mi casa; porque ella había traído un espíritu malo con ella, ¿cómo pudo decirlo con tanta certeza? - Albert tenía que asegurarse que fuera el hombre que andaba buscando.

El hombre se voltio bruscamente y lo confronto- debió de haberlo creído Sir, ellos me dijeron que tenía que advertirle-la cara de Albert se descompuso l ver la fuerza de la contestación de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Quiénes querían advertirme? - le dijo con voz firme

\- se lo advertí a tiempo, pero no escucho Sir-sus ojos lo miraron firme en forma de reproche, en ese momento Albert bajo su mirada aceptando su error, si le hubiera hecho caso lo hubiera buscado primero y esta situación no estaría así de complicada.

Se dirigió a la ventana y su mirada se perdió, ese hombre conoció la desesperación en su rostro y dijo- ¿Qué quiere de mi Sir? -

Albert volteo a verlo con la cara de angustia e impotencia reflejada y dijo – AYUDA-

El hombre siguió sus pasos hacia la mesa recogiendo un bolso de cuero que reposaba en el fondo- yo no debería ayudarlo Sir, pero mi familia le debe a la suya mucho-

Albert no entendía lo que el hombre decía por eso el continuo- soy el hombre que busca Sir, hubo un tiempo hace muchos años, que mi familia llego a la puerta de su casa pidiendo ayuda con la misma angustia que tienes- cayó por un momento tomando la mochila en su mano y colocándola en su hombro- su madre era una mujer muy buena Sir y ayudo a mi familia a escapar de Escocia por una persecución sin fundamentos cuando todos nos dieron la espalda, ella convenció a su padre de ayudarnos a escapar y nos trajeron en un barco a América, por ese favor que nos hicieron HOY PAGARE LA DEUDA DE MI FAMILIA A LA SUYA-

Albert asintió con la cabeza- GRACIAS- dijo sinceramente después de mucho tiempo encontraba alguien que sabía que hacer y lo ayudaría.

El hombre dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de su casa y giro a ver a Albert – entre más pronto mejor Sir- Albert asintió y comenzaron a caminar hacia el carruaje que los llevaría a la mansión.

El silencio sepulcral invadía la mansión esa tarde, Albert había pedido a todos reunidos en la sala de la mansión, la tía abuela se había preocupado por ver a Rose en esa forma y la preocupación de William, cuando vio entrar aquel brujo que ella conocía bien, supo que las cosas eran complicadas de lo que pensaba.

De inmediato aquel hombre vio a la tía abuela y le dijo- buenas tardes señora Emilia- la tía abuela asintió y para la sorpresa de todos hablo

-hola Oscar, lamento que William te molestara- dijo sinceramente

-tía ¿usted conocía al camposantero? - dijo William desconcertado, ella asintió

-desde el día que naciste William, tu madre Moria y tu padre mando llamar a Robert el padre de Oscar, para que le diera el descanso – dijo jugando con sus manos- esa noche conocí a Oscar era apenas un niño, pero su poder ya estaba muy desarrollado-

Todos permanecieron en silencio, sin duda la tía Eloy guardaba muchos secretos, mientras la tía hablaba, Oscar empezó a observar todo el caso con m minuciosidad. Albert lo noto y suspiro

-tengo que decirle algunas cosas sobre ella antes de llevarlo a su habitación- dijo firmemente

Aquel hombre seguía observando todo y no voltio a mirarlo solo dijo- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió? - la respuesta desconcertó a William

-no ha comido nada desde hace 5 días y – permanecía inmóvil observando aquel peculiar personaje – pero tiene que saber-

-que no hablado, ni ha abierto los ojos, que permanece en la misma posición desde que la trajo Sir- dijo esperando acabar las dudas sobre el

Albert giro su cabeza y vio a la tía abuela ella solo permanecía en silencio- si es verdad-

-entonces Sir usted ha dejado pasar mucho tiempo- lo vio de reojo- si no tiene otra disposición Sir vamos a verla pronto, espero que no sea muy tarde- dijo fríamente mientras dirigía sus pasos a la habitación de Rose.

Albert, la tía abuela, dos sirvientes y Doroty lo seguían sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Rose, Albert fue el primero en abrir la puerta, Oscar entro firme y sin miedo ayudado por su viejo basto que fungía como pierna entro hasta colocarse a un costado de la cama de Rose, la observo en verdad era una joven muy hermosa y joven, recostado en su lecho parecía que había estado solo dormida.

Una impresión de primera vista, pero para una persona entrenada como el, sabía que había algo muy extraño en todo esto, un halo violación se podía observar alrededor de sus ojos, un semblante de reto en su rostro, la hacía pensar que se trataba de algo más que un mal espíritu. Pero el sabia como confirmarlo.

Ante la mirada de temor y de sigilo, la tía abuela se encontraba alado de Albert y los demás en la puerta de la habitación; inmediatamente Oscar reconoció la habitación donde estaba; era la habitación de Rose Marie, él sabía que ella creía firmemente en la antigua magia y que había aprendido de su madre a utilizar las hierbas para curar algunas enfermedades; también que tenía guardadas varias hierbas traídas de su madre tierra.

Ante los atónitos ojos de Albert y la tía abuela, Oscar se dirigió al tocador de Rose y golpeo la parte de arriba dejando caer un cajón oculto donde había varias hierbas secas el tomo un bolso rojo, lo abrió y olio su interior era la hierba que buscaba.

-sé que estarán desconcertados por lo que acaban de ver, pero su hermana Sir- vio a William mientras recorría la habitación para volver a lado de Candy- ella aprendió de hierbas cuando visitaba a mi madre y aprendió a utilizarlas; tenía la posibilidad de mandar traer hierbas especiales de Escocia- estiro la mano dejándolo ver aquel morral rojo- esta es una de ellas, LA MALAQUITA, tiene el poder muy especial-

Saco el polvo de aquella bolsa u lo mezclo con un aceite que llevaba consigo y continuo su explicación- la malaquita con almizcle es capaz de invocar espiritas, ahora veremos con quien estamos tratando- mezclo fuertemente ese ungüento y lo coloco en un brazo de Candy.

La reacción fue casi inmediata, de pronto de un cuerpo sin ningún moviente empezó a reaccionar olfateando aquel olor peculiar que desprendía la mezcla, como arte de magia Candy abrió sus ojos y acerco su mano para olerla.

Oscar no se inmuto el esperaba esa reacción, aunque no tan pronto, dijo con voz firme- dime ¿cuál es mi nombre? -Candy giro su cabeza separando su mano de su nariz.

Ella hablo con una voz muy grave y de ultratumba que hizo cimbrar a todos los presentes- Oscar de Ronald- dijo cambiando las facciones de su cara.

Albert reacciona ¿Cómo podría Rose saber el nombre de ese hombre? Si nunca lo había visto; se acercó rápidamente, pero la mano de Oscar lo detuvo al instante y él se giró y con la misma voz firme dijo- es cierto-

Ella giro su cabeza de nuevo y llevo la mano a su nariz para seguir oliendo aquella fragancia mientras gruñía de una forma casi como un animal defendiendo su comida, Albert observaba y trataba de descifrar que estaba pasando, Oscar volvió a hablar- ahora dime el nombre de mi padre-

Se levanto de la cama como si le hubieran ofendido y con la voz tétrica que había hablado antes giro la cabeza retando aquel hombre- mural, el nombre de su padre era Jair- la cara de los dos hombres era de sorpresa. Albert no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Candy continúo hablando- el nombre de su padre era Kamil, el nombre de su padre Mikel- mientras ella se intentaba sentar en la cama.

Mirándolos con aquellos ojos negros completo – segar, thirt, mienert, cosair, chatur, chunnilal- la cara de todos era de incredulidad, mientras Oscar confirmaba su más grande temor- sigue preguntado Oscar yo se los nombres de todos tus antepasados- dijo con voz firme mirándolo los ojos.

Oscar sabía que solo un ente demoniaco podía saber toda esa información y Candy vio en sus mirada temor, volteo su cara y rio a cargada abierta mientras todos no salían de su asombro y volvió a dormir. Una vez fuera de la habitación. Albert exigió respuestas.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Que fue lo que sucedió ahí adentro con Rose Oscar? - dijo Albert mientras se encontraban en la sala tomando un té para la impresión y el caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Oscar.

Oscar se encontraba fijo en la ventana tratando de analizar todo lo que había descubierto sin voltear contesto- lo que no debería de haber ocurrido Sir- dijo sin voltear- lo que más temía la muchacha fue poseída por un espíritu maligno- movió su cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación- pero no pensé que fuera una tan fuerte Sir-

La tía abuela se puso de pie, el miedo la controlaba, pero no permitiría que la vieran hace- ¿que quieres decir Oscar? Habla sin rodeos- dijo firmemente.

Oscar se giró para dar la explicación- todo espíritu maligno tiene un propósito, este espíritu vaga para cumplirlo; pero se encontró a esta chica y poseyó su cuerpo- se fue acercando asta estar enfrente de Albert que seguía analizando la información- los malos espíritus se vuelven activos durante la noche, por alguna razón especial la escogió a ella, este espíritu maligno tiene que ganar o completar algo, puede ser algo inconcluso o una venganza. Y hasta no encontrar el propósito de la posesión el espíritu no se irá-

Sin saber cómo podría ayudar a Rose Albert dijo- ¿y ahora? ¿que debemos hacer? -

Oscar sabía perfectamente que era el paso a seguir y vio Albert- debemos investigar más sobre el demonio- Albert asintió.

Entonces empezaron a preparar todo, la mañana se hacía presente en la mansión, había sido una noche agitada desde que había llegado Oscar a la mansión asta esperar la mañana, los muebles de la sala fueron retirados y se colocó una silla frente a una gran ventana donde los rayos del sol entraron con forme amanecía, la silla tenía cuerda de cuero el respaldo para los brazos y cuerdas en las patas delanteras de la misma. Conforme los rayos de sol aparecieron Oscar le pidió a Albert que trajera a Rose, este fue por ella y la coloco en la silla frente a la ventana.

Mientras tanto la tía abuela y Doroty se encontraba juntas cerca a los muebles que se habían retirado; esperando lo que vendría. De inmediato los dos sirvientes colocaron las cuerdas alrededor de los brazos y los pies de Rose. Albert estaba anonadado por la situación, pero si quería ayudar a Rose, solo Oscar sabría cómo.

Puesto los seguros en manos y piernas, Oscar se aproximó para retirar la cortina que cubría la luz de la ventana, con paso seguro y pulso firme la retiro.

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que se observaba. Al entrar los rayos sol por la ventana; el cuerpo de Rose empezó abrir los ojos y retorcerse en la silla, mientras la luz se hacía presente; los gruñidos que salían de su boca eran como si un animal fuera herido de muerte, mientras trataba de zafarse de aquellas ataduras contorsionando su cuerpo de formas impensables.

Albert permanecía firme pero desconcertado. La pobre tía abuela y Doroty morían de miedo; ¿cómo era posible que una dulce niña pudiera emitir semejantes gruñidos?, ambas se abrazaban ante la impotencia, desconcierto y el miedo de la situación.

Los gritos no se saben, esos alaridos de ultratumba se hacían cada vez más fuertes, mientras seguía la contorsión del cuerpo de Rose, movía la silla, saltaba en ella para tratar de escaparse de la luz de ese sol. De pronto todo cayo su cabeza fue echada asía adelante y ese hermoso cabello rubio cubrió su cara del sol. Oscar y Albert se observaban cuando de pronto el alarido fue más fuerte.

Una fuerza invisible empezó a destrozar la silla, la pequeña mujer que estaba en la silla atada fuerte mente por dos sirvientes, destrozo la silla para soltarse de las ataduras ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. Como animal herido de muerte corrió en cuatro patas asta poder ocultarse debajo de las amplias escaleras donde los rayos del sol no la alcanzaban.

Albert y Oscar sin decir ni una palabra se acercaron con cautelo y vieron como se desplomaba Rose. Albert corrió a sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo y la llevo a su cuarto.

Una vez adentro Oscar, Albert, La tía abuela y Doroty la observaban descansar, Oscar fue el primero en romper el mutismo- mi sospecha era correcta, el espíritu que la poseyó es un espíritu nuevo, tiene poco que se levantó de su tumba, los espíritus viejos que vagan aprenden a no tener miedo de la luz del día, aunque sus fuerzas se disminuyen. Pero este espíritu no está acostumbrado al día- mientras explicaba se acercaba a Rose y a Albert puesto que este permanecía de pie junto a la cama de Rose.

Albert había entendido que esto estaba fuera de todo lo racional y de lo científico; su única esperanza era las viejas tradiciones, giro su cara y lo miro- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? -él era un Andrew y no correría su padre le había enseñado a enfrentar cualquier problema de frente y este no sería la acepción.

Oscar lo entendió y lo comprendía, ningún Escoces temería a enfrentar ningún enemigo si este pusiera en peligro a su familia así que suspiro y dijo- lo primero que debemos de saber es ¿Quién es esta chica y el nombre del espíritu que vive en ella? - Albert sabía que sería lo más difícil, Oscar se acercó y tomo su hombro- para reparar su presente tenemos que viajar a su pasado; así que por favor dígame todo lo que sepa de ella-

Albert voltio a ver a su tía y ella lo miro con cara de angustia, ¿Cómo poderla ayudar si ni el mismo sabía quién era en realidad?, el silencio se hizo presente Oscar entendió que algo más pasaba - ¿dígame Sir que pasa? -

Albert giro su cabeza y lo miro- me gustaría decirte más sobre ella, pero cuando la encontré ella había perdido su memoria- la miro con angustia y regreso su mirada a Oscar- no sabemos nade de ella y mucho menos de donde llego- la cara de Oscar fue de sorpresa y de preocupación, de verdad las cosas eran difíciles y lo peor no podían esperar más la vida de aquella joven corría peligro.

Oscar movió la cabeza en signo de negación y preocupación y comenzó a balbucear- es una mala noticia, muy mala noticia, hasta que no averiguamos sobre ella, no podemos hacer nada- miro la cara de Albert de impotencia y dijo – ella morirá sino hacemos algo inmediatamente-

Suspiro sabía lo que tenía que hacer y donde preguntar. De niños Oscar aprendió de su padre a manejar el poder que tenía, todos sus hermanos eran especiales unos manejaban hechizos, otras hierbas, pero el tenía el poder de hablar con los muertos; por eso aquel día de la muerte de la madre de Albert Oscar había acompañado a su padre para decirle a la señora que todo estaría bien y que partiera en paz. El problema que utilizar su don era muy peligroso y desgastante; el precio a pagar era alto.

Giro su cabeza y observo a la muchacha que yacía dormida. Su cara era de un ángel y sin saber quién era esta gente la había ayudado; tenía que ser una chica muy especial; fue cuando lo desidia – yo se a quién preguntarles, pero tendremos que esperar a que anochezca Sir-

Albert sabía que esto era más allá de su entendimiento, pero quien los ayudaría? - ¿Quién? Dígame óscar ¿quiénes son los que usted esta mencionando ya varias veces le oído decir que? - dijo Albert con cara de preocupación

Oscar solo giro su cabeza para verlo y dijo – solo ellos pueden ayudarnos, y tendrán que hacerlos Sir- suspiro de nuevo -A los muertos Sir, tengo que ir hablarles a mis fosas, solo ellos nos podrán decir quien es esta pobre chica-


	7. Chapter 7 UNA AMOR REAL

CAPITULO 7

UN AMOR REAL

Oscar había hablado tenían que recurrir a su poder y que él pudiera contactar con aquellos muertos que cuidaba celosamente y así vez rogar porque ellos pudieran ayudarlo. Albert no sabía que creer, si era correcto lo que pretendían en su mente solo estaba la idea de ayudar a Rose a costa de todo.

Así que todo volvió a la calma por un momento en la mansión de los Andrew, fue un día pesado en el corporativo, pero eso no rondaba la cabeza de William, sabía que lo pesada apenas vendría. Era de noche y junto a Oscar empezaron a adentrarse en el camposanto.

Mientras caminaba Oscar empezó a comportarse de una forma muy peculiar; la noche estaba entrada, el frio calaba en los huesos mismo, pero no había otra opción de alguien deberían de recibir respuesta y Rose no era la mejor opción.

Los arboles custodiando las tumbas, lapidas de almas que descansaban en largas filas. Era lo que se observaba, mientras ellos deambulaban por aquellas tierras, el silencio se hizo presente. Albert observaba como aquel señor ayudado por su palo caminaba entre las tumbas frías como si estuviera visitando amigos lejanos. Se situó a la mitad de aquel amplio camposanto y dijo- ella no tiene tiempo- su respiración se encontraba agitada y su cabeza buscaba en la nada la respuesta que solicitaba – ayúdenme por favor, para que pueda ayudarla, ella muere cada día mientras que un ser maligno trata de entrar de nuevo a la vida-

Mientras recitaba este monologo Albert observaba estupefacto como aquel hombre clama a la nada, esperando la respuesta tan preciada.

Por favor ayúdenme a que un ángel sea salvado de las garrar del mal- decía como plegaria aquel hombre de pie- un alma pura clama ayuda atrapada en un infierno por un demonio que no da la cara, almas que descansan en este camposanto ayúdenme, para salvarla- el silencio se hizo presente después de la súplica de aquel hombre.

De pronto el viento empezó a soplar un poco más fuerte, entre sus brisas un murmullo casi imperceptible, el viento se volvió frio y Oscar esperaba la señal de la ayuda que pedía. De pronto como si ese susurro tomara vida resoplando en el viento frio, una tumba de todas las que estaban ahí fue la respuesta, el viento limpio la lápida de las hojas que habían caído, él supo que sus ruegos fueron escuchados.

Albert giro su cabeza para ver a Oscar a los ojos, no se pronunciaron ninguna palabra basta con la mirada que intercambiaron para saber que era la respuesta que esperaban; ante la mirada atónita de Albert Oscar se aproximó a esa tumba lo más rápido que pudo y se inclinó para escuchar ese murmullo.

El suspenso reino por unos minutos el lugar, Albert observaba a su aliado con la oreja sobre aquella lapida de piedra, escuchando murmullos de un muerto; los ojos de Oscar se abrieron después de escuchar lo que pasaba.

Él se levantó y su cara se llenó de esperanza mientras Albert trataba de identificar su expresión- ellos dicen que la niña no podía regresar con las manos bacías- Albert no entendía el hombre siguió hablando- la niña pudo recuperar su memoria-

Albert no lo podía creer en que momento ella lo había logrado si no se despegó de su lado y pregunto curioso- ¿que? - Albert se acercó a Oscar tomándolo de su brazo- que has dicho que Rose recupero su memoria-

Oscar no bajo la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos- no sé que momento ella logro recuperarla, pero ahora tenemos una esperanza, debido a que ella es la única persona que puede decirnos porque el espíritu la ha paseado-

Albert no lo podía creer una esperanza en medio de tanta tribulación- entonces podremos saber que es lo que quiere ¿verdad'- dijo firmemente a Oscar él lo seguía mirando fijamente- pero ¿cómo haremos para que el espíritu que tiene a Rose le permita hablar con ella? - la desesperación y la impotencia se apoderaba de él, se giró llevando su mano a su pelo – este no es momento de hacer preguntas, sino es momento para encontrar respuesta Rose no tiene tiempo para jugar al investigador-

Pues Sir, tendremos que obligarlo a que nos deje hablar con ella – dijo sin inmutarse Oscar. Albert comprendió tenían que volver hablar con aquel ser y deberían buscar la forma de que Rose se comunicara.

Albert asintió y empezó a caminar. Deberían volver pronto a la mansión y comenzar de nuevo el tiempo apremiaba.

La habitación se mantenía tranquila sin ningún cambio Rose permanecía dormida en la misma posición que la había deja en la mañana, los dos entraron con las esperanzas de contactar a la joven. El ritual llevado la noche anterior se repitió; mientras que la tía abuela y Albert permanencia en la entrada de aquella habitación.

Y todo volvió a repetirse mientras Oscar ponía un poco de aceite cerca de la almohada de Rose su cuerpo comenzó a responder a la fragancia; el permanecía junto a la cama, ahora su voz era firme sabia de que se trataba- sé que tu espíritu maligno as poseído el cuerpo de esta mujer- el cuerpo comenzaba abrir los ojos- también sé que ella recupero su memoria- la pose de esta noche era diferente ahora él tenía una pose retadora.

Oscar no dejaría lugar al temor si quería ayudarla- quiero hablar con ella te lo exige- dijo mientras el cuerpo de Rose emitía un tipo de grillado, los ojos de aquella mujer se abrieron dejando ver su peculiar color negro- Rose sé que puedes escucharme, lucha contra el necesito hablar contigo- la mirada de la joven se volvió de fuego al escuchar que ese hombre la llamaba – Rose ayúdame, necesito hablar contigo para poder ayudarte- la cara enfurecida de la joven se detuvo – necesitamos saber ¿ quién es el espíritu que te pose para ayudarte a expulsarlo solo así estarás en paz-

Todo fue silencio por un momento, de repente la respiración de la joven cambio y de esos ojos oscuros como la noche, poco a poco fueron dando paso a unos ojos verdes hermosos pero llenos de miedo, mientras trataba de levantarse al observar a la tía abuela y a Albert parados en la entrada de su habitación.

De pronto su cara se tornó pasible y sonrió al verlo, intento sentarse en la cama. Pero la pesadilla continuaba de pronto sintió como una fuerza invisible se apoderaba de ella y la obligaba a seguir postrada en esa cama mientras ella trataba con una cara de angustia de soltarse de aquella fuerza.

Su cuerpo era impulsado así atrás ella logro zafarse juntando toda su fuerza, tenía que hablarle, tenía que decirle quien era ella. La cara de miedo se reflejaba tanto en la tía abuela como Albert que no podía explicar con la razón lo que su ojo observaba. Ella logro sujetarse de la madera de los pies de la cama, mientras se escuchaba unos gruñidos por la habitación, su cara de desesperación era obvia, luchaba para llegar a él, su mano derecha se extendió pidió ayuda con la mirada.

Todos seguían petrificados ante que lo observaban, era cierto que Rose luchaba para alcanzarlos, pero su pierna comenzaba a levitar de la cama como si alguien estuviera hincado atrás de ella y sujetara sus tobillos con fuerza para retenerla.

Los gritos de Rose se escucharon por toda la mansión, gritos desgarradores pidiendo ayuda. En ese momento dos sirvientes y Doroty entraban a la habitación para presenciar algo que jamás olvidaría.

Rose estaba boca abajo tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sostener el dorsal de la cama, cuando una fuerza invisible la hincaba en la cama frente a los ojos de Albert y los presentes para después con una fuerza descomunal lanzarla hacia atrás, para recostarla en la cama.

Nadie pudo ver como su cambio de cara de esos verdes ojos se transformaban de nuevo a esa oscuridad anterior, solo Oscar y sabia dos cosas bien: una Rose se encontraba ahí tratando de luchar por expulsar ese ente de su ser y el ente, no sería fácil de vencer.

De nuevo con sus ojos oscurecidos, la cara de la muchacha se transformaba y comenzó a reír de una forma macabra ante los presentes.

Oscar se acercó y dijo estirando su mano derecha desafiando al ente- no podrás ganar te lo juro que haremos lo que sea necesario para alejarte de ellas—la risa macabra se escuchaba más fuerte mientras Oscar se acerba a la cama y se hincaba para verlo de frente- te estas debilitando la pudimos ver te juro por mis antepasados que no ganaras, te destruiré porque ella nos ayudara- el ente se burlaba.

De pronto el ente se quedó viendo a Oscar fijamente y de un solo movimiento se levantó y se puso de pie, sus ojos negros sé que darán fijos en él. Sin duda no era solo una mirada el ente desafiaba abiertamente a Oscar. Una lucha del bien y el mal estaba a punto de empezar; una mal nuevo contra una magia ancestral, un duelo donde ambas partes no dejarían de luchar n i un centímetro.

-no se puede escapar, no importa lo que hagas, te estas volviendo débil y estoy a punto de saber la verdad para liberarla y con ella te destruiré- fueron las palabras frías y firmes de Oscar el duelo se recibía ahora solo quedaba esperar quien ganaría.

La cara de la tía abuela cambia conforme observaba todo lo que pasaba en aquella habitación, mientras Albert observaba perplejo como dos fuerzas que para el eran incomprensibles comenzaban un duelo a muerte por el alma de una chica.

Ellos se miraron, la fuerza no solo está en su mirada sino como se sentía aquella habitación, Oscar permanecía fijo y sin retroceder, el ente gruñía y lo mira fijamente; de pronto las cosas en la habitación empezaron a volar contra de Oscar; sin atemorizarse levanto su mano y hablo en un Gálico antiguo y se detuvo la agresión. Ante la mirada estupefacta de Albert se acercó inmediatamente a Oscar que había sido golpeado por un libro grueso en su cabeza que logro herirlo antes de que pronunciara sus palabras

-Oscar estas bien? - fue la pregunta que hizo, mientras el ente ene le cuerpo de Candy giro su mirada para posarla ante él y las cosas volvieron a ser lanzadas; una lampara logro golpearlo en su estómago; al escuchar el sonido Oscar reacciono y se levantó gritando de nuevo con voz firme la frase en Gálico para poder volver a cesar la agresión. LA PELEA HABIA EMPEZADO.

AL verlos lastimados, el ente comenzó a reír con esa melodía de ultratumba m mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama, abriendo sus brazos en señal de festejo, la primera batalla era ganada por él.

Oscar reacciono de inmediato diciendo- Rose sé que estás ahí. Se que puede oír mi voz- mientras un halo de sangre corría por un costado de su cara y Albert era ayudado por su tía, después de que esa lampara sacara el aire su cuerpo- por favor necesitamos que nos ayude, dame una señal que nos pueda servir contra el- mientras en la cama el ente no paraba de reír y hacer movimientos extraños.

Oscar seguía con su fase retadora- dame una señal, aunque no puedas hablarnos, deja un signo que veamos y así le vamos a mostrar cuál es su posición a este ente maldito- decía mientras trataba de acercarse a la cama y su mano se movía en el viento tratando de dibujar algo incomprensible para los presentes.

Empezó a ver como el ente peleaba con alguien invisible y entonces siguió con su monologo- no hay otra opción, tiene que hacerlo, tiene que engañarlo y darnos una señal- la desesperación de Oscar era muy notoria tenía que inyectarle fuerzas a Rose para que lo desafiara- usted tendrá que ayudarse a si misma-

Esta frase ultima hizo que se desencadenara la peor manifestación de toda la noche, el cuerpo de Rose acostado en la cama comenzó a elevarse dando unos saltos de la cama en una posición horizontal, el primero la elevo 20 cm de la cama, mientras la tía abuela observaba con un rosario en la mano lo que estaba pasando, segunda la elevo 40 cm de la cama, la cara de los dos mozos y de Doroty parecía que morirían de la impresión, pues no solo la levantaba y la dejaba caer como un costal de papas sino los gruñidos del ente eran aterradores, otra y otra vez. Ante la mirada atónita de Albert que intento ayudarla, pero Oscar lo detuvo – ella tiene que pelear para ayudarnos, confía en ella-.

De repente todo se volvió en calma en la habitación los ojos que habían permanecido abierto de Rose en ese color negro profundo volvía a reflejar los verdes zafiros de aquella mujer, su cara no era de enojo sino de cansancio y fatiga, su respiración se debilitaba.

Sus ojos por fin se cerraron y el ambiente se volvió más relajado, la pobre de Rose solo tenía un camisón de franela blanca el cual se había levantado arriba de sus rodillas, nadie se movía, no querían ni respirar después de haber visto aquel espectáculo. Doroty de inmediato reacciono no permitiría que aquella niña estuviera así tan expuesta ante tantos hombres no Rose, se acercó para acomodar su ropa de cama y su camisón cuando su cara se volvió de sorpresa y de terror al mismo tiempo – señor, señor William- dijo con terror.

Albert reacciono y se acercó a Doroty cuando vio a lo que se refería no podía mover ni un musculo de su cuerpo, Oscar se acercó y cerro sus ojos dando gracias- lo logro – fue lo único que pudo decir.

El camisón antes completo estaba desgarrado en la parte de su abdomen y lo que decía era – FATIMA-

-tenemos que cambiarla para que pueda descansar- fue lo que dijo la tía abuela mientras se acercaba a Doroty – Ya fue sufriente la mataran si siguen así, salgan Doroty y yo la acomodaremos- todos asintieron y dejaron a las damas con Rose en la habitación.

Mientras arreglaban a la muchacha, ellos se encontraban en la sala, tomando una te; Oscar se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase- ¿Qué quiere decirnos con el nombre de Fátima? - pensaba porque había dado ese nombre mientras Albert recorría la sala caminando aun no procesaba toda la información – no entiendo cómo se liga a ella-

Albert suspiro y dijo – tal vez su nombre sea Fátima-

-hay otra Fátima- dijo con miedo Doroty entrando a la sala, la tía abuela se sentó en el sofá sirviendo se un poco de té.

Albert volteo inmediatamente y dijo con voz firme- ¿Quién Doroty, quien? -

Doroty no sabía si era prudente decirlo, pero sabía que cualquier pequeño detalle seria vital para salvar la vida de aquella mujer – señor es mi hermana m ayer, pero ella vive lejos de aquí- dijo mientras la tía abuela la veía tratado de enlazar la relación- y lo que debe ser su relación con Rose debe ser porque ella me ayudo hacerle una carta-

-tú crees que ella sepa ¿Quién es Rose? - Albert se aproximaba cruzando la sala para estar más cerca de Doroty.

La tía abuela intervino depositando su taza de té en la mesa de la sala- no lo creo William, Fátima nunca ha venido por aquí, además no creo que la conozca- dijo asegurando la información.

Así es señor, la poca información que la señorita Rose sabia de mi hermana era por la carta- Oscar las veía tratando de averiguar la información – pero esa carta está todavía incompleta- dijo Doroty.

Oscar tardo en hilar la información, pero al parecer esa carta tenía la respuesta; se levantó del sillón y dijo - ¿dónde está esa carta? -

Doroty lo vio con angustia- yo la tengo en mi cuarto-

Albert entendió necesitaban esa carta era la última esperanza de saber quién era Rose- Ve y tráigala Doroty- ella asintió, mientras la tía abuela no sabía cómo esas cartas tendrían la respuesta que tanto buscaban.

Minutos más tarde, Doroty hacia presencia en la sala, la tía abuela aun trataba de calmar sus nervios tomando un poco más de Té, Oscar se había levantado para tomar aquella carta y Albert se encontraba caminando por la habitación.

-aquí esta- fue lo que dijo Doroty cuando Oscar le arrebato de las manos la carta y comenzó a leerla. Mientras la sostenía a contra luz tratando de averiguar que había de especial en ella. Albert volteo y vio la letra.

 _-No puede ser, esa letra la conozco bien, esa letra es de … no no puede ser cierto-_ se repetía mentalmente al tener la carta entre sus manos, de pronto sin decir nada salió de la sala y subió a su cuarto.

 _-_ William hijo- dijo la tía abuela mientras trataba de seguirlo quedándose al inicio de la escalera.

 _De pronto Oscar y ella subían detrás de William._ Albert no lo podía creer tenía que salir de la duda. Corrió lo más que pudo por el corredor hasta llegar a su cuarto, abrió fuertemente la puerta de su habitación y entro, al lado derecho tenía un taburete de color mar fin estilo Luis Ixe, se acercó a él, un cajón del lado derecho guardaba sus más grandes tesoros, de inmediato lo abrió y saco de una carta.

 _Su corazón no podía creerlo, su mente se rehusaba a entenderlo, pero sus ojos no mentían compara esas letras y eran iguales, no había duda el conocía la identidad de aquella mujer._

Por un minuto trato de comprender después de todo este tiempo, ese sentimiento, las ganas de ayudarla o ahora comprendía todo.

La tía abuela y Oscar entraba a la habitación de William y lo único que pudieron ver era un hombre paralizado con la mirada perdida y con dos cartas en sus manos

-oh Dios mío, significa … que m i voz en mi interior tenía razón- dijo aun con sus ojos perdidos en la nada tratando de explicarse algo que no podía – ESA MUJER NO ES ROSE ELLA ES CANDY- por un minuto nadie respiro nadie se movió solo miraban la reacción de asombro de Albert – ES MI CANDY- dijo antes de salir de esa habitación rumbo a la de Candy.

Su cabeza solo sonaba una Melody – es cada página de mi destino, durante mi vida y después de mi muerte- mientras llegaba al puerto y juntaba el valor de abrirla- en todo mi futuro y en todos mis momentos, escribiré en m i vida que eres mía únicamente mía- mientras abría esa puerta.

Sus pies cobraban fuerza y caminaba lentamente así la cama, donde la mujer que él pensaba muerte se encontraba descansando- en todas las historias, en todas las fabulas, nunca se escribió una historia igual, al amor que siento por ti- sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes, sus manos se suspendían en el aire- en todas las partes de mi vida no me canchare de describir que ere mía- mientras llegaba a los pies de la cama y la observaba, después de tantas noches en vela, después de tanto dolor esta ella ahí, estaba viva- oh, Dios, oh dios juro que siempre seré tuyo y tú serás mía- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como Dios podía jugar así con él, un simple mortal atrapado en los designios de Dios, una mala jugada del destino la arrebato de él y otra aún más extraña la volvía a sus brazos.

 _En esos momentos su mente viajo a tiempo mejores. Aun recordaba ese día que había recibido esa carta de petición, era una carta de ayuda para recobrar fondos para ayudar a un orfanato llamado "EL HOGAR DE PONNY", le había despertado una gran curiosidad de descubrir quién era aquella mujer que, con palabras tan sencillas, solicitaba un apoyo para la casa que la había resguardado por tanto tiempo._

 _Esa carta estaba escrita con amor, sinceridad y ternura, solo le pedía 5 minutos de su tiempo para poder explicarla las necesidades del lugar y describía aquel sitio que cuando la leía podía cerrar los ojos y dibujarlo en su mente._

 _Sin duda era una alma muy buena porque sus palabras bastaba para transmitirle sus pensamientos y sonríe al volver a leer esa nota : POR FAVOR UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO ES SOLO LO QUE PIDO SINO PUEDO CONVENSERLO DE QUE AYUDE, ME CONFORMARE CON HABERLE EXPLICADO NUESTRO CASO, NO ADMITO UN NO POR RESPUESTA- le había causado gracia, era simples palabras pero transmitían una seguridad y sencillez que lo habían dejado encantado; había ordenado que se le diera la cita aquella persona, él quería conocerla._

 _Esa tarde faltaban 10 minutos para la cita, cuando recibió una llamada; su sobrino había caído de un caballo y se encontraba muy grave necesitaban de su presencia, fue lo único que dijo George; sin más remedio salió rápidamente de la oficina olvidando su cita era urgente salir._

 _A la hora citado una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes se hacía presente en la oficina del corporativo enfundada en un traje sastre debajo de la rodilla de color marfil, un sobrero tejido con un listón negro y sus guantes negros y unas delicadas zapatillas, sus labios rojos discretos hacían que resaltaran sus ojos._

 _Se acerco donde la secretaria se encontraba y dijo- buenas tardes disculpe ¿se encontrar el señor William Albert Andrew? - con una sonrisa, la secretaria volteo a ver la y con cara de seria le dijo._

 _-no señorita me temo que tuvo una urgencia y salió- volviendo a su trabajo, Candy comprendió que era un rechazo así que movió su cabeza, tenía varias experiencias con otros magnates que siempre ofrecían una cita y terminaban negándosela, pero ella no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar algún benefactor para su amado lugar y darle una mejor vida a todos esos niños huérfanos como ella. Se dio la vuelta._

 _La secretaria volteo para decirle que le legendaria la cita cuando había desaparecido de la oficina._

Volvió al presente mientras la observaba dormir y la canción seguí en su mente- oh dios mío, siempre escribiré en poemas, cuentos o fabulas, este amor tan peculiar, este amor que siempre fue tuyo y ese sentimiento que siempre fue mío-

 _Su mente lo volvió aquellos días. Pasaron unos días y Albert se encontraba en su oficina, le llamo la atención un sobre muy peculiar, era un sobre del "hogar de Ponny", el remitente decía Candy White; la abrió rápidamente recordando que había dejado plantada aquella señorita y nunca había vuelto a preguntar que había pasado._

 _Leyó la carta donde le pedía como segundo intento otra cita, que ella estaba seguro de que era un hombre bueno que podría entender el problema que estaba pasando ese lugar y la nota que le hizo sacar una sonrisa fue: LE ASEGURO QUE NO ME DARE POR VENCIDA ASTA QUE LO PUEDA VER Y EXPLICARLE, SOY MUY TERCA Y LO CANSARE ASSTA LOGRAR MIS 5 MINUTOS CON USTED- el sonrió y se dispuso a sacar una pluma, papel y tinta_

Se acerco con pasos lentos a una silla y la acerco a un lado de la cama su mente seguía aquella canción – soy tuyo, este sentimiento es puro amor y lo único que mi alma quiere es tenerte siempre a su lado, permítele no morir de amor y que tu alma y la mía estén juntas- acaricio su rostro con su mano- estoy sediento de ti, tu eres mi océano y la gua de vida está en tus labios, el calor que necesita m i cuerpo está en tus brazos, para que yo siga viviendo necesito de ti-

 _Cerro sus ojos y recordó la carta que ella le había contado lo que paso cuando recibió su primera carta. Ella estaba en el Hogar de Ponny, cuando la Hermana Mary entraba a la sala del lugar, mientras ella trabajaba en las cartas para los posibles benefactores, un vestido sencillo color rojo con una cinta en sus cinturas y su pelo recogido a una cola._

 _-hija ha llegado una carta para ti- dijo la hermana María cuando se acercaba alela, ella se levantó y tomo la carta con alegría solo decía la carta PARA LA SEÑORITA CANDY WHITE, sin demora procedió abrirla y al comenzar su lectura salto de gusto y abrazo a su madre._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Candy'- dijo la hermana María al ver la alegría de la chica_

 _-me ha escrito el señor Andrew me ha escrito Hermana- saltaba de felicidad por las letras, él le decía que saldría de viaje, pero que no hacía falta decirle sus motivos que su primera carta le había convencido y que le ofrecía una disculpa puesto que había cancelado su cita por fuerzas mayores pero que mandaría a su arquitecto con una cuenta abierta para lo que necesitara y que por media de cartas él podría darle los adelantos y solicitar lo que necesitara que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver puesto que viajaba a Brasil pero que esperaba sus cartas._

 _Ella saltaba de emoción por fin lo había logrado encontró alguien quien las ayudara._

Volvió, su cuerpo pedía abrazarla, sería un sueño él no quería despertar, solo la miraba mientras la canción seguía en su mente- dame casa, de un lugar para volver, una ciudad y hogar al que llamarle nuestro, dale vida a este corazón que estaba muerto y hoy solo vibra por ti, una esperanza pide solo mi corazón-

 _El recordó como había empezado con esa carta un sinfín de cartas entre ellos la primera de agradecimiento y lujo contándole como hiba las remodelaciones en poco tiempo no solo hablaban del hogar sino de sus días, de sus vidas así empezó ese amor por correspondencia él no se sentía solo ni ella, a pesar de la distancia siempre vibraban al leer sus palabras y sentir como poco a poco ese sentimiento se hiba asiendo más fuerte. Él tenía un lugar donde escribir y llamar hogar, ella tenía a alguien por quien sonreír._

no recordaba cómo ni cuándo empezó a escribirle de sus sentimientos, cartas llenas de amor, entre poemas de su corazón hiba ganándose un lugar en el de ella y el por cansado que estuviera sabía que las palabras que ella le escribían lo llenaban de vida y de fuerzas. La música seguía en su mente – si me das tu corazón amor mío, jamás volverás a sentir dolor, muero por escuchar tu risa en mi casa oh dios, oh dios. Siempre serás mía y yo seré tuyo-

 _cuantos meses pasaron el ya no recordaba, solo quería ir pronto a verla en persona, ese día llego lo más pronto que pudo a Chicago, se habían quedado de ver en un pequeño restaurant él le dijo que lo reconocería por que llevaría un pantalón café y una camisa blanca, lentes oscuros y lo reconocería por una flor, una rosa blanca que tendría en la mesa. Ella llevaría un amplio vestido blanco con una cinta roja en su pelo. El la esperaba con ansia su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma ya no podían resistirse mas como era no le importaba sabía que sería hermosa, porque sus palabras escrita así lo eran, su alma estaba en las palabras de amor que le escribía._

 _La hora se acercaba y él se sentía como niño en día de navidad esperando su regalo, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a un hombre acercarse, no le dio importancia hasta que le dijo._

 _-señor- Albert volteo a verlo desconcertado – usted es William Albert Andrew ¿verdad? -_

 _Albert lo miraba desconcertado y sonrió – si así es verdad yo soy William Andrew- sus ojos se fijarán en aquel hombre moreno con vestiduras humildes- y ¿usted es? - dijo desconcertado._

 _Con la mirada fija y después de un suspiro- alguien que le trae una mala noticia señor-_

 _Albert se levantó de su asiento para verlo mejor a los ojos- ¿una mala noticia? Hable por favor- su corazón se aceleró y sintió un miedo indescriptible._

 _Hubo un accidente hace cuatro días, la señorita Candy se cayó de un andamio en la construcción- la cara de Albert palideció no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- la señorita Candy se golpeó la cabeza y murió- su corazón se partió y su alma se destrozó, todo su infierno de dolor comenzó con esas palabras – ELLA MURIO-_

Recordar todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento fue demasiado para él, y sus ojos no podían creer lo que pasa, ella no había muerto, está ahí con él. Sus lágrimas no pudieron contenerse de sus ojos salieron, no sabía que podía hacer por un lado daba gracias a Dios de tener una nueva oportunidad, ella era el amor de su vida y por otra parte maldecía a la vida por hacerla sufrir en esa forma.

En ese momento el tomo su mano con la esperanza de que no desapareciera al tocarla, la guardo ente la llevo a su pecho jurando en silencio que haría todo lo que fuera por ayudarla, no importaba si en ellos se jugara su vida, no volvería a dejar que el destino se la arrebatara de nuevo no después de haberla tenido junto de él y haber probado sus labios. No importaba si él tenía que ir al mismo infierno y arrebatársela a ese ente maligno con su propia mano él lo haría.

Junto valor y comenzó a tratar de hablar- cuando oí que habías muerte, realmente creía que habías partido de mi lado, pero algo profundo en mi alma me decía que seguías con vida no sabía porque pero siempre guarde la esperanza de que fuera cierto- sujeto su mano entre las suyas mientras sus ojos lloraban y su cara era de desesperación y de alegría a la vez – ahora mi fe en dios se ha fortalecido, ahora sé que debes vivir- sus palabras se entrecortaban por el sentimiento de su corazón- pase lo que pase amormío, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, ESTA VEZ NO TE DEJARE MORIR-

Su llanto era incontenible por sus ojos, bajo la mirada y volvió a ver su rostro- te prometo Candy TE LO PROMETO AMOR- rompió en llanto, bajo su cabeza para acariciar la mano de su amada y lloro, lloro de tantas formas, de amor, de alegría, de desesperance e impotencia, de dolor y la noche fue su compañera mientras el velo a su gran amor. Nadie tuvo valor para interrumpir esa noche en aquel cuarto, el reencuentra de dos almas que por asares del destino se habían separado y ahora se encontraban.

 _._


	8. Chapter 8 UNA VERDAD MUY DOLOROSA

CAPITULO 8

UNA VERDAD DOLOROSA

La mañana había llegado Albert se encontraba bajando las escaleras, un pantalón café oscuro, una camisa de manga larga de verde olivo y un chaleco café era su vestimento, se había aseado y arreglado, su lado Doroty bajaban teniendo una conversación muy peculiar.

-señor, recapacite, la gente de campo es muy recelosa, no le darán mucha información- decía Doroty con su uniforme

-lo sé Doroty, pero tengo que ir, debo encontrar respuesta que lo ayuden- terminaba de desabrocharse el saco.

-debería esperar a que su tía vuelva y lo acompañe señor será más fácil si lo ven llegar con una mujer, además señor han pasado 2 años - decía Doroty tratando de convencerlo.

-lo sé Doroty, pero es la única manera de saber que fue lo que ocurrió con Candy, ¿Por qué la encontré en ese lago y como perdió la memoria? - se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa – saber también ¿Por qué me enviaron esa falsa noticia de su muerte?, es importante saber que ocurrió-

-espero señor que pueda encontrar todo lo que está buscando- dijo Doroty preocupada.

-no hay tiempo Doroty, me iré con el chofer al Hogar de Ponny ahí encontrare las respuesta- se giró y la vio – te encargo a Candy, Oscar se quedará, pero a ti te la encargo por favor- sus ojos eran de angustia

Doroty movió la cabeza sabía que era imposible convencerlo- descuide señor yo velare por la señorita solo no tarde-

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta- cuando llegue mi tía díganle a donde fui y que también se la encargo por favor no tardare, iremos en el coche para que sea más rápido- Doroty asintió mientras William salía de la mansión en buscas de respuestas.

La tarde hiba cayendo por las praderas de aquellas colinas, al fondo una casa amplia de color blanco, sencilla con un cercado chico, un buzón y un letrero "BIENVENIDOS AL HOGAR DE PONNY", al fondo una estructuro de dos pisos, las ventas eran amplias y con marcos de color rojo, una capilla y una torre de distinguían, entraron a la propiedad y al detenerse junto a la amplia puerta de madera el chofer se bajó para abrir la puerta y Albert bajo, toco una pequeña campana junto a ella.

De inmediato una anciana con lentes y una amplia sonrisa lo recibió- buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo? - decía la señorita Ponny.

Buenas tardes- dijo Albert regalándole otra- disculpe mi intromisión, pero quisiera saber si usted puede decirme algo de la señorita Candy White-

la pregunta desconcertó a la señorita Ponny, de pronto unos niños salieron obligándoles a hacerse a un lado, mientras una hermana María gritaba – con cuidado niños-

se acercó y miro aquel extraño hombre parado en la puerta, la señorita Ponny le dijo- será mejor que hablamos adentro- el asintió.

Dentro de lugar en una pequeña sala se encontraban sentados conversando, las dos damas recelosas habían preguntado el origen de la pregunta Albert solo se había limitado a decirles que le interesaba ser benefactor de aquel lugar y sabía que Candy era la encargada de esa labor.

Después de contarle que Candy era una de las niñas criadas ahí y que después de graduarse en Chicago como concertista de Violín y enfermera, regreso a ayudarlas para las mejoras que necesitaban.

Albert dijo- ¿Qué más me pueden decir de la señorita? - dejando su taza de té.

La señorita Ponny empezó a decirle- ella enseño a tocar violín a los niños de aquí, ella era una chica muy alegre, espontánea y siempre preocupada por su prójimo, - suspiro.

La hermana María tomo la plática- un día ella se enamoró de un benefactor su nombre era…- tomo unos segundos para continuar la partida de su amada chica aún les dolía- William Albert Andrew, ella lo amaba y el también, fue un amor muy hermoso-

Albert se levantó y fue a la ventana, la señorita Ponny continuo- era un amor pocos, se enamoraron por medio de cartas al principio fue solo para dar los adelantos al proyecto, pero poco a poco sus corazones se abrieron y se enamoraron, ellos no se conocían en persona, hasta que un día el regreso de un viaje y volvió a buscarla, fue amor a primera vista cuando se encontraron-

Albert se volteo con cara de asombro y dijo - ¿Qué? - su cara era de espanto - ¿William Andrew la vio? -

La hermana maría respondió- si claro, se encontraron en un restaurante en chicago, él quería casarse con ella y ella lo acepto- firmemente le respondió- después de su encuentro volvieron aquí para pedirla en matrimonio-

Albert se desconcertó más- ¿seguras que aquel hombre era William Albert Andrew? -

La señorita Ponny se levantó- Estoy completamente segura él se presentó y traía consigo la carta que Candy le había mandado al saber que regresaba-

La hermana maría al ver su reacción le dijo exaltada- ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo a Candy? -

Albert camino hacia las mujeres evadiendo la mesa del centro de la sala- porque soy yo William Albert Andrew, yo era el amor de Candy- las dos mujeres no entendían que estaba pasando – no se quien vino hacerse pasar por mí y lo peor no se con quien se fue Candy-

El miedo invadió a esas mujeres ellas estaban seguras de que Candy estaba bien y que si no habían recibido respuesta sería porque estaba ocupada conociendo a la familia de su amor y preparando su boda, pero ahora ¿dónde estaba su pequeña?

La hermana María respondió - ¿Cómo que usted es William Andrew? ¿Qué me está queriendo decir dónde está mi niña? - dijo alarmada

Así es hermana, no sé con quien se fue- el silencio reino la sala- pueden decirme ¿Cómo era esa persona? -

La señorita Ponny trato de recordar- era más joven que usted- intentaba hacer memoria- pero no puedo recordarlo bien solo lo vimos una vez-

Albur estaba preocupado y desesperado por saber más información- ¿puede usted recordad donde se la llevo?, ¿Dónde dijo que vivirían? -

La hermana María hablo- aun lugar llamado Lakewood es un pequeño pueblo entre las montañas- dijo firmemente

Albert inclino la cabeza clara que él conocía Lakewood, ahí había una propiedad de la familia, pero había estado ahí muchas veces y no la había visto, solo que…. Pensó, en el último estado que había estado trabajando había gastos de remodelación a la cabaña situada cerca del lago, lo que le pareció muy extraño, pero pensó que la tía abuela había mandado repararla, era de su padre, pero la había dejado en el olvido por sus ocupaciones.

-tendré que ir a Lakewood- dijo determinado ahí sabía que le darían respuestas, se dispuso a tomar saco para retirarse cuando la señorita Ponny hablo.

-espere no asido el único que vino hacer estas preguntas, alguien más vino buscando información- la cara de Albert fue de sorpresa- dijo que iría a Lakewood también-

Albert no aguanto y pregunto – antes de mi ¡quién fue? -

Ella le contesto- no se su nombre completo solo se presentó como ELOY, era una mujer de edad avanzada y muy distinguida-

La cara de sorpresa fue mayor, a que vendría su tía abuela a preguntar sobre Candy. Si su tía abuela estaba implicada en algo tendría que responderle muchas preguntas, se despidió de aquellas mujeres y regreso de inmediato a la mansión tal vez la tía abuela tendría las respuestas que el tanto buscaba, pero ¿Por qué CAYAR?

Era de noche cuando el coche llego a la mansión, nadie lo esperaba tan pronto, en la entrada solo estaba Doroty con una cara de preocupación- ¿que pasa Doroty? -

Su cara fue mayúscula como le explicaría al señor lo que estaba pasando suspiro y dijo- la señora Eloy regreso por la tarde se encerró en su cuarto- trato de recordar- de un momento a otro salió de su cuarto desesperadamente, juro que la vi llorando, Salí tras de ella, pero no la encontré pedí ayuda a los hombres para buscarla, pero no hemos podido dar con ella solo sé que se internó en el bosque hace más de una hora que la están buscando-

Albert no daba crédito por que su tía abuela había salido de esa forma, ¿Dónde estaba? - el hiba hablar cuando la voz de un caballerango lo saco de sus pensamientos- Doroty ¡ven aquí rápido! La encontramos, pero-

Albert corrió desesperado hacia donde escucho aquella voz, proveniente del bosque tras del corría una Doroty preocupada, algo le decía que había ocurrido algo muy malo. Después de varios minutos adentrándose en el bosque que para el parecían horas vio a Roberto el caporal parado con la cara más terrorífica que hubiera visto.

Lo que vio le helo la sangre, sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, el hombre al ver a su amo solo señalo con la mano y lo que vio fue más allá de las fuerzas comprensibles.

Su tía la distinguida señora Andrew con su vestido de azul fuerte se encontraba colgada de la rama alta de un roble, suspendida en aire y con su mano derecha sosteniendo un par de hojas- tía no- dijo, solo pudo correr para sostenerle los pies, Albert era un hombre alto, pero a pesar de todo solo pudo sostener los pies de su tía.

La cara de angustia y desesperación era mayor, gritaba con desesperación – Roberto¡, mate¡- pedía ayuda con un grito desgarrador, ante sus ojos la mujer que lo cuido y lo crio desde pequeño, su compañera y su eterna rival, la enérgica tía abuela hacia colgada frente de él, SU MADRE, la cara de Doroty era indescriptible mientras llevaba sus manos a su boca para ahogar el llanto.

El caporal se acercó sujetando a Albert- señor- dijo fuertemente mientras el sostenía las piernas de su tía – la señora Eloy está muerta- esa palabra lo desgarro y soltó el cuerpo mientras la mano que aun sostenía las hojas las dejo caer, mientras los hombres buscaban como subir al árbol y bajar el cuerpo sin vida de la señora.

En medio de la impresión Albert vio como caían las hojas y comenzó a levantarlas leyendo su contenido.

Hijo al momento de leer esto estaré muerta, a estas alturas en el lugar donde fuiste a preguntar por Candy te hablaran dicho que fui yo antes a preguntar por ella, sé que volverás y me preguntaras porque me estoy escondiendo de ti, si se algo sobre ella. Pero hijo no sé si tenga el valor de decirte la verdad; mientras estoy viva por eso ahora que estoy muerta te lo puedo decir- Albert corrió a buscar la siguiente página.

 _-después de mucho tiempo lo volví a ver, ese día atravesaba el portal, ya no era aquel niño que conocía, era un hombre casi tan alto como tú, su piel era triguello, su cabello café corto ha si resaltar más sus ojos cafés, se encontraba vestido con pantalones verdes oscuros y una camisa de cuello alto, su saco blanco lo ha si ver tan distinguido, suspiré porque pensé que se había convertido en un hombre de bien, fue un error, aún recuerdo las palabras que dijo._

 _-es cierto que los rosales de la familia Andrew son los más hermosos de toda américa- mientras caminaba a nuestro encuentro- Anthony ha hecho un gran esfuerzo no es así tía-_

 _Yo lo mire con orgullo después de tanto tiempo el volvía a casa – Niel que gusto que hayas vuelto hijo-_

 _Tú te acercabas con ese cariño recibirlo, extendiste las manos, eran tan diferentes, tu alto y gallardo en tu traje azul marino completo y tu camisa de seda, pero siempre tan sencillo- Bienvenido, que bueno que por fin vuelves querido sobrino-_

 _Me dio tanto gusto verlos juntos y olvidado las resinas del pasado, dijiste orgullosos- tía ha vuelto el hijo prodigo y tengo que decirle que me siento muy orgulloso de el- lo abrazaste- Neil ha dejado m uy en alto el nombre de los Andrew ha terminado la carrera de Arquitectura con granes honores, hoy es un hombre como sus primos-_

 _Son reímos los tres- hijo estoy tan orgullosa de ti- lo abracé, tonta muy tonta fui al no darme cuenta._

La desesperación de seguir descubriendo la verdad de las cosas fue lo que le hizo dejar el cuerpo de su tía al empleado y seguir tras las hojas de aquella confesión que caían.

 _Estábamos en la sala cuando él contaba sus planes – así es tío abuelo he vuelto para tomar un lugar en la empresa el lugar que me corresponde como Andrew- dijo yo lo voltea a ver, sé que ellos son hijos de mi hijastra que no es familiar directo para ocupar un lugar en la empresa, pero la mirada que me dio me dio a entender que tendría que ayudarlo con eso._

 _Lo veremos sobrino tendrás que ganarte tu lugar- dijese con un sonriso y volviste a voltear para servir las copas, el me miro con una cara de tendrás que ayudarme, como no hiba hacerlo si le prometí a mi difunto esposo que no los desamparado, aunque fuera a costa de ti._

 _Los días pasaron y Neil estaba más desesperado por ocupar un lugar en la empresa, sé que tú le habías dado un lugar como aprendiz en el área técnica de dibujo, sabía que tu política era que cada uno forjara su destino a base de sudor y esfuerzo así fue como Antony, Archie y Steart lo hicieron, pero cada día que llegaba Niel se veía muy frustrado por ser solo un ayudante, me lo decía con aflicción y me imploraba ayuda._

 _No pude resistir sabía que te irías de viaje pronto a New York y que con tanto trabajo por los nuevos contratados estarías muy ocupados así que fui al corporativo, quien podría negarle algo a Eloy Andrew._

 _Así que hijo tome ventaja de mi posición y le dije a Turner que habías dicho que Niel sería el encargado de la dirección de Arquitectura, el pobre hombre asintió y le dejo a cargo las obras a Niel._

 _Pero en vez de hacer bien su trabajo empezó a tener problemas muy serios, al final no cuadraban los balances, los presupuestos quedaban cortos a sus proyecciones, hijo tuve que darle dinero para que quedaran las obras terminados para que tú no te dieras cuentas de los malos manejos por él._

 _Él siempre me decir que solo era ajustar algo por aquí y algo por allá, que necesitaba más dinero solo para equilibrarse, que lo apoyara porque no quería quedarte mal ni poner mal el nombre de la familia. No me di cuenta de que su ambición era más allá de lo que yo suponía._

 _Cada vez era más y más dinero, pero yo no quería que tú supieras mi mala decisión y confiabas ciegamente en el que solo era una mala racha, que equivocada estaba. Una vez llego diciendo que tenía el plan de hacer un hotel en Lakewood y que necesitaba de un poco de apoyo económico que era su golpe de suerte y que me devolvería todo lo que había prestado antes. El problema es que debería de cerrar el trato esa misma tarde._

 _No lo pensé dos veces lo vi tan entusiasmado, que quise ayudarlo, fui a mi cuarto y saque la pulsera de ora que me había dado mi madre y se la entrega él estaba contento por la ayuda, me abrazo y me beso en la mejilla jurándome que con esto saldría de sus problemas y que me sentiría orgullosa de él._

 _El me atrapo con sus palabras y su buena fe, por llamarlo de algún modo mi buena o mala suerte un día, escuche sin querer una conversación cuando residen regresaste de Brasil que sostenían los dos, donde tú le contaba sobre Candy y su relación que apenas comenzaba_

 _Haber tío, déjame ver si te entendí- decía mientras se acercaba a ti – eso significa que usted no la conoce- volteaste a seguir revisando los documentos- si no la conoce ¿Cómo puede asegurar que la ama? - te reíste de el – como sabe si es fea? -_

 _Dejaste los documentos y lo miraste- el amor querido sobrino nunca se ve con los ojos- lo miraste- el amor se siento y se ve con el alma-_

 _Él estaba desconcertado por tu respuesta y movía la cabeza, no entendía y le dijiste – hay sobrino eres muy joven aun para saber el significado del amor verdadero- él te miro_

 _Es verdad tío no entiendo ninguna de tus palabras, yo no me fijaría en alguien sino la conociera en persona es ridículo- mientras cruzaba las manos._

 _Sobrino solo un amenté puede comprender a otro-suspiro- la amo, la única diferencia que cuando el amor es puro no hace falta verlo para saber que es lo más importante para ti y que eres correspondido-_

Albert hiba hilando todo, pero necesitaba saber toda la verdad, continuaba leyendo, ¿que tenía que ver en todo esto, Niel?

 _Le habías permitido leer tus cartas, tus tesoros más preciados, yo estaba feliz porque Niel se acoplaba y se acercaba a ti – se siente muy emotivo tío, se ve que sabe jugar muy bien con las palabras- el rio al ver tu expresión_

 _-ya verás sobrino cuando te la presente- reíste y te acercaste a el – nos vamos a ver el próximo martes, después la traeré para que la conozcas- caminaste alrededor de tu oficina para llegar al bar y servirte una copa- será su cumpleaños y me ha pedido como único regalo de cumpleaños que nos conozcamos en personas-_

 _Niel cambio su semblante, pero tú no te diste cuenta, solo dijiste- estoy muy entusiasmado por verla- palmeaste su espalda – veraz sobrino que tu tía será hermosa ya lo vera- en ese momento saliste de tu despacho yo hiba entrar, pero vi cómo se guarda el sobre con la dirección de Candy. Ahí comprendí que algo más traía entre manos y permanecí escondida hasta que salió de ahí._

 _Recuerdo perfectamente esa tarde habían transcurrido la tarde, cuando fui a su cuarto para encararlo, había descubierto que el famoso proyecto que había de hacerse era un fraude nadie sabia como hiba cuando fui a preguntar al corporativo._

 _Entre a su cuarto y lo confronté, mmi primer impulso fue revisar su bolsa de su pantalón para sacar la carta que llevaba guardad y la encontré. Se la mostré y lo reté_

 _-dime ¿Qué esto?, Niel- dije mientras le enseñaba la carta y mis ojos trataban de encontrar una solución en su mirada, aun n o podía creer todo lo que sabía- ¿Por qué quieres robar cartas de amor de tu tío? - llevé mi mano a mi boca- por dios Niel, no querías robar las cartas, tu …. Querías la dirección de Candy- me exalte- por dios ¿Qué quieres hacerle a Candy? ¡por que quieres separar a tu tío de su único amor? Dime Niel. Yo siempre te he cuidado y visto por ti, ¿que pasaría si William te descubriera? Por dios hijo que acaso no piensas en mi-_

 _El me miro con sarcasmo y altivo; su plan estaba descubriéndose, rio._

 _-está bien tía abuela le contare no está muy errara da con su deducción, la verdad si quería la dirección de Candy, para presentarme en vez de mi tío William- se acercó a mi- pero en verdad no quería que usted me descubriera, la razón es porque la odio a usted y a él. La verdad tía abuela- se rio- si pienso en usted, pero como si fuera un banco para todas mis necesidades y rezar por que se muera ya de una vez-_

 _No aguante más y le di una cachetada que le volteo el rostro, pero el solo se limpió el rastro de sangre de su comisura y volteo a seguir soltando su veneno. - aunque sea mi nieto, esto no se quedara así, voy a tener que decirle a William la verdad sobre ti Niel y que el disponga tu suerte- me di la media vuelta decidida a buscarte y contarte toda la verdad a punto de salir del cuarto cuando escuche su voz._

 _Por supuesto tía vaya a decirle a William toda la verdad- dijo fríamente pero no se olvide de decirle que usted me dio el puesto de directivo en el corporativo- camino hacia mi – después de decirle que todos sus fondos de su cuenta personal fueron desviados para cubrir mis deudas del juego sin pasar por alto el desfalco de la empresa- son rio, sabía que no tendría cara para decirte que a pesar de mis años cometí un gravísimo error- dígale que el honor de los Andrew quedara por los suelos con los inversionistas puesto que un alto directivo como usted esta inmiscuida en el desfalco pobre tía que dirá su adorado William-_

 _Me volteo para darle una cachetada que lo hizo voltear su rostro y sangrar un poco de la comisura de los labios, pero l respuesta de él fue mucho peor, ya que me tomo por los brazos y me arrojo a la cama._

 _Después se subió en mi intentando golpearme mientras yo sostenía sus manos con todas mis fuerzas-en todos los ámbitos de mi vida William me ha superado, en la escuela, la universidad, la educación, la administración y el dinero- seguía forcejeando con el tratando de salvar mi vida- estoy celoso de el de su éxito de todo lo referente a su persona, tan celoso que todo el tiempo pienso en la manera de arruinarlo, toda mi vida he buscado la oportunidad detener en mis manos algo que él quiera demasiado y volverlo mío. Para hacerlo sufrir al igual de que yo sufro y hoy- me quito de la mano la carta que antes le había quitado mostrándomela en la cara- hoy he encontrado esa oportunidad, Candy será mía y William sufrirá- su mirada era de odio pudo que helo mi sangre hijo- yo dormiré tranquilo en el lecho con la mujer que ama y el perderá por siempre su sueño-_

Albur continuaba leyendo no podía creer que su tía hubiera guardo esto por mucho tiempo y aún más su sobrino el cual siempre le había brindado su apoyo incondicional, tratara y engañara de esa forma a su tía que siempre había hecho todo por cuidarlo y ayudarlo. Era una pesadilla.

 _\- he intentado decirte muchas veces esta verdad William, pero ¿ cómo podría decirte que Niel me había engañado?, como enfrentar la vergüenza de haber cometido un error, no solo en la empresa sino en tu vida, el día que llego Candy a la casa, ella no recordaba nada, pero al recoger sus cosas y ver que a Doroty se le caía el brazalete que le había dado a Niel comprendí todo; yo sabía hijo que ella era Candy; cuando descubrí lo peor que creo que el fantasma de Niel es que atormenta a Candy no lo resistí así que fue al Hogar de Ponny a corroborar todo de ahí fui a Lakewood, aún recuerdo la frase que le dije a esa mujer._

 _-una muchacha inocente está sufriendo por mis errores, por favor déjame todo lo que sabes de Candy White, era de clase baja de tez morena y de ojos grandes la encontré en el pueblo, ahí me habían dicho que ella y su marido trabajan en la cabaña de tu padre y fui hablar con ella sin decirle quien era la mujer hablado contándome una historia impactante._

 _-mi marido y yo solíamos trabajar en la casa del señor Niel, ese día el señor fue a buscar a mi marido para un encargo y vi cómo le entregaba una bolsa con mucho dinero y le decía._

 _-esta bolsa contienen suficiente dinero para que te dure por décadas-mi esposo recibió esas monedas mientras el señor caminaba por la sala y le explico- solo tienes que hacerme una pequeña tarea para mí-mañana por la mañana ve a ver a un hombre en la dirección que viene en la bolsa, solo tienes que decirle que Candy sufrió un accidente y ella murió- respire profundo al escuchar lo que el señor le decía a mi esposo- su nombre es William Albert Andrew, él te estará esperando la señal es una rosa blanca sobre los cubiertos-_

 _-pero señor Niel esa es una mentira que puede ocasionar una desgracia- dijo mi marido preocupado por lo que le pedía, pero éramos pobre y necesitábamos el dinero mi hija estaba en el hospital y la cuenta era muy elevada_

 _\- yo me sentí muy mal, pero estábamos desesperados, después de la encomienda, el señor nos volvió a buscar para ofrecernos trabajo, aquí en Lakewood, nosotros aceptamos de inmediato, dijo que su prometida necesitaba gente de confianza para servir en su casa que sería bien pagado, así que mi esposo, mi hija y yo venimos asta acá. Pasaron los días y las remodelaciones era supervisadas por el señor, un día trago a una hermosa mujer rubia con ojos verdes y un hermoso traje sastre de color lila para mostrarle como hiba que, dando la casa, yo estaba ayudando a limpiar y escuche los que le decía._

 _Se encontraban en el patio de la propiedad y le enseñaba como estaba quedando la fallada del lugar._

 _-este será nuestro propio espacio privado amor, - el caminaba viendo la estructura de madera que era el esqueleto de aquella casa mientras la señorita con las manos cruzadas y la cara de ilusión lo observa- será nuestro pequeño mundo Candy, es un regalo parata, donde podrás permanecer apartada de todo el mundo- se giró con una sonrisa- atrás de ti un bosque perfecto para que juegues y subas los arboles como a ti te guste, todo un reino para una reina como tu-_

 _Candy observaba la vista sin duda era magnifica, Niel seguía hablando- después amor- la sujeto por los hombros- esto será para que juegues con nuestros hijos, crezcan fuerte y agiles ¡te gusta amor? - dijo mientras Candy asentía y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad en pensar todo un futuro con su amado Albert._

 _\- m ocho Albert, mucho- sonreí pensando que su sueño se volvía realidad, la cara de esa muchacha era radiante mientras el señor hablaba._

 _-pronto Candy terminare de construir este castillo, nos casaremos y será tuyo solo tuya-la sonrisa de él le ilumino el rostro – tu tendrás que convertirlo en un hogar- Candy sonreía mientras que Niel le daba la espalda poniendo sus brazos en la cintura y observando su máxima creación._

 _Ella hablado emocionada- la casa está cargada de oro y perlas, pero su amor fue la que lo hizo tan bella- ella lo miraba con tanto amor mientras él se regodeaba viendo el lugar ella hablo- estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, es que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos- el volteo y le sonrió pero la cara de la muchacha cambio creo que esperaba que el continuara con aquel poema pero no lo hizo- Albert, usted construyo una casa para mí, pero usted no me ha escrito ni un poema apara mi desde que nos encont5ramos- la chica sospecho algo sin duda._

 _El señor cambio la cara a una seria y de repente agacho la mirada y sonrió- voy hacer lo también, solo que estado ocupado haciendo esta hermosa casa para ti- sonreía._

 _-pero aun así no es justificación para que no pueda expresarme su amor como antes ¿no lo creo?_

 _\- el empezó a caminar suave así ella- no puedes culparme Candy, no he podido despegar mis ojos de ti-_

 _Ella dudaba así que recito algo- si pierdes tus bienes, pierdes algo, si pierdes tu honor, pierdes mucho, si pierdes tu amor, lo pierdes todo- espero la contestación del poema_

 _Neil sonrió algo nervioso- Candy sé que te he compuesto muchos poemas, pero – rio queriendo excusarse- amor no puedo recorra todos-_

 _La cara del joven cambio de desconfianza a preocupación y dijo – ese poema Albert no es tuyo si no de Goethe-_

 _El sonrió y se acercó- jajaja bueno no puedo recordó todo mi vida-_

 _La joven se agito creo que había descubierto que algo malo pasaba- ¡¿cómo es posible que no recuerdes el soneto que más te gusta? Entonces ¿Por qué no me recitas uno de tus poemas? -_

 _Él se acercó y el tomo de los brazos- ¿me estas poniendo a prueba amor? - mientras la sujetaba por los brazos y ella lo miraba aterrorizada, de inmediato ella levanto las manos y se Safo del agarre._

 _-cualquier poema, solo dime un poema Albert- lo miraba a los ojos. El señor dudo no recordaba ninguno y ella entendió – tu NO ERES ALBERT- dijo._

 _La cara de Niel era de perdedor, sabía que lo había descubierto por que no dejaba de mover los ojos y empezó a sudar ella le grito - ¿dime quien eres tú', ¿dímelo? -_

 _El movió su cabeza y limpio su sudor y hablo- mi nombre es Niel Legan, soy un sobrino muy querido de Albert, pero yo odio a mi tío la chica empezó a retroceder había descubierto el engaño_

 _-entonces todo ha sido un engaño- su cara era de angustia entonces quiso huir, el terror se apodero de ella, pero el señor reacciono antes y más rápido, la tomo por una mano ella peleo para sacacera, no tuvo otra opción más que entrar a la construcción el señor le tapaba el paso, hasta que la tomo del brazo y la tiro en el descanso de la escalera y se subió a ella, ella estaba aterroriza, mientras yo seguí paralizada del miedo y él le dijo- Albert te amo pero yo no- su cara estaba sobre la suya y la muchacha moría de miedo- te encanta Albert pero yo lo odio, mi tío quiere casarse contigo pero yo no lo permitiré te hare mía antes que él pueda siquiera tocarte- su cara estaba llena de odio- me ha derrotado siempre pero esta vez yo le ganare te hare mía antes que el- el intento besarla pero ella como pudo junto todas sus fuerzas y lo empujo._

 _Logro aventar al señor, pero como en el piso había herramienta y clavos tirados el señor resbalo trato de mantener el equilibrio, pero su cuerpo se recargo en un palo de la estructura de la madera el cual tenía un clavo a medio meter, su cabeza pego en el encajándoselo. El señor MURIO AL INSTANTE- la mujer cayo al recordarlo y sus caras era de susto hijo._

 _El clavo se enterró justo en su cuello soltando mucha sangre rompiendo el palo con el peso del señor, este era el marco de una ventana y cayo al patio su cuerpo, la joven estaba en un estado de shock solo miraba el cuerpo, en ese momento mi esposo Erick la encontró-_

 _Señora- le dijo mientras ella se llevaba una mano al pecho- si esto se llega a saber en la estación de policía no crean que fue un accidente y se la llevaran presa, una verdad que nadie creerá debe mantenerse en secreto- ella no respondía mientras analizaba lo que le decía mi marido muerta de miedo mi marido continuo- usted no debe preocuparse, el mal que le hice por dinero, voy a ratificarlo ayudándola a guardar su secreto- ella lo miraba espantada._

 _Entonces mi marido la ayudo arrastrando el cuerpo hacia un agujero que hizo retirando el piso de madero, lo llevo hasta ahí y deposito su cuerpo en la tierra ocultándolo con las tablas que había retirado y el secreto seria olvidado._

 _Perdóname hijo con mi muerte pago el daño que te hice y con esta información espero que puedas salvar la vida de Candy._

Albert camino de regreso llevaba las hojas, pero con ella una verdad perturbadora mientras veía como el cuerpo de su tía era depositado en suelo del bosque.

CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESOS DOS CAPITULOS DE LA HISTORIA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA PECULIAR HISTORIA QUE COMO LES HABIA COMENTADO ES CORTA, YA ESTAMOS CASI AL FINAL DE LA MISMA.

SI ES MUY TRISTE PUES TENGO QUE CONFESAR QUE ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO MMMMM, PERO NO DEBEMOS ENTRISTECERNOS PUESTO QUE YA ESTOY PREPARANDO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE UN SUEÑO DE ESCOCIA COMO LES COMENTE ESPERO CONTINUAR CON SU APOYO PARA TERMINAR ESTE PROYECTO Y DAR CONTINUACION AL ANTERIOR

MILLONES DE ABRAZOS Y BESOS PARA TODAS

ATTE. ANA


	9. Chapter 9 LA PELEA

CAPITULO 9

LA PELEA

En momentos de tormenta no hay momentos para llorar o para tomar un respiro, si bien su tía había muerto, había una vida aun en peligro; mientras su tía era llevada por los empleados a la casa; la colocaron en el ataúd para hacer los arreglos correspondientes de un entierro escoces.

Suspiro – _tía quiero que sepa que la perdono, porque para mí fue usted una madre, desde la muerte de la mía, si usted me hubiera dicho-_ su puño se estrelló contra una mesa, mientras su cabeza seguía con su monologo viendo como preparaban a su tía- _sé que ahora deberá estar con mis padres, si aún no se ha hido le pido que me de fuerzas para poder salvar a Candy y acabar con esta pesadilla, cuide de mí y de ella-_ sus pensamientos lo mantenían prado viendo como su amada tía era llevada a la funeraria para su preparación, rogaba dios por ayuda y fuerza a sus ancestros.

De pronto sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro al voltear vio la figura de Oscar que permanecía quito dejándolo asimilar lo que había pasado, al llegar con el cuerpo Albert estaba muy hermético, pero el logro retirarle las hojas de llevaba en la mano y pudo saber la verdad.

Lo siento sé que no es el momento para hablar de esto- dijo fríamente Oscar- pero ella también no tiene tiempo y si esperamos más, no solo se estarán llevando el cadáver de tu tía a la funeraria sino también el de la joven- Albert ´permanecía estático viendo como la única madre que había conocido era llevada a la funeraria- su tía Sir nos ha mostrado el camino para salvar a Candy- Albert se mantenía sereno mientras lo escuchaba- debemos tomar a Candy y llevarla donde se encuentra enterrado el cadáver de su sobrino y solo tenemos hasta mañana por la noche para salvarla-

La cara de Albert se transformó, era verdad no podía estar lamentándose cuando Candy aun corría peligro era momento de actuar.

-que debemos hacer? - fue la única respuesta que escucho Oscar.

-lo primero mi sir es preparar todo para que la llevemos a ese lugar en Lakewood, pera para poder transportarla debemos hacer los arreglos necesario- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-entonces pide lo que necesitas para que se te de- cerro su puño- Niel ha ganado por última vez, se llevó a mi tía, pero no le permitiré que se lleve a Candy- Oscar asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala para preparar todo.

En el patio trasero de la mansión, se encontraban cuatros hombres, Oscar y Doroty, mientras Oscar sacaba sus cosas de su bolsa, Doroty entraba con una sábana.

-esta es la sabana de la cama de la señora? - dijo Oscar acercándose a Doroty ella asintió.

-aun no me ha dicho para que la necesita? - dijo algo confundida.

-mira niña- la tomo y la extendió en el piso- cuando necesitas engañar a un muerto, solo el olor de otro puede ayudarnos. Él se hincaba sacando una tinta roja de su bolsa. Doroty perpleja se acercó también.

Cerro sus ojos y movió su cabeza- necesitaras ayuda no podrás encerrarlo tu solo- dijo con una firmeza viendo la cara de asombro de Oscar mientras la veía- no me veas así, yo soy una pictos original, mi madre era una celta de la gran esfera como la suya- la miraba desconcertado ella comprendió, se llevó la mano al cuello y saco una cruz, esta era una cruz muy peculiar, donde descansan los pies de dios era más larga de lo normal, en el centro tenía un circulo y era adornada con grecas de formas variadas de signos de infinito y en centro las grecas formaban un circulo, la cruz era de madera roja- vez no te dijo mentiras- Oscar se acercó para verla.

\- ¿pero? ¿cómo llegaste aquí? - decía desconcertado

-una larga historia, yo era la más grandes de mis hermanos cuando comenzó la persecución de Druidas- cerro los ojos tratando de recordar ese horror- llegaron los guardias a mi casa, mamá trato de detenerlos desobedeció la primera regla primordial para que pudiéramos escapar- empuñaba sus manos- ella logro hacer que el cielo se oscureció e hizo viento, el cielo desato su furia esa noche, mientras hacia el conjuro de protección me dijo que buscara a los Andrew y pidiera auxilio que me llevara a mis hermanos- abrió los ojos llorando- ellos eran pequeños corrimos por el campo lo más que pudimos, llevaba a mi hermana pequeña en mis brazos y los otros dos corrían detrás mío- levanto la cara al cielo- ella nos hizo jurar que nunca volteáramos, cuanto tiempo corrimos nunca lo sabré, cuando nos detuvimos fue por que el señor George nos encontró entrando a los territorios de los Andrew y yo gritaba que necesitaba ver a la señora, nos llevó y la señora Rose Mari nos dio auxilio, nos tragó aquí y decidí trabajar para ellos para alimentar y cuidar a mis hermanos. Esa noche jure que nunca utilizaría los conocimientos que aprendí de mi madre, mis hermanos eran muy pequeños y ellos nunca aprendieron, pero yo- sostuvo con sus manos esa cruz

-te diste cuenta verdad? Por eso tu nunca le tuviste miedo a la señorita- ella asintió - ¿por que no la ayudaste? - la tomo de los brazos.

-yo jure que jamás utilizaría magia antigua, por eso quise ayudar de otra forma- dijo bajando la cabeza desviando la mirada

La cara de sorpresa de Oscar era muy grande – entonces- movió la cabeza- fuiste tú la que me visitaba en mi cabaña ¿verdad? - ella asintió- ¿y los sueños? -

Espantada respondió- si, pero por favor no me delates yo solo quería ayudar a la señorita no sabía toda la historia asta- lloraban sus ojos- la señora murió lo juro-

Oscar la soltó, sonrió viendo a la pobre mujer asustada- eres un gran druida, no es fácil entrar en mi mente, tu madre debió de ser una gran hechicera- Doroty se sonrojo, pero se mantenía en el mismo lugar, Oscar le tomo la mano- vamos brujita hay que trabajar, debemos salvar a esa chica- Doroty le sonrió.

Empezaron a trabajar con la tinta roja comenzaron hacer una serie de dibujos de pretensión y de protección en aquella sabana, trabajaban mientras decían unos canticos y oraciones, era medio día cuando terminaron.

Oscar dijo- listo podremos llevárnosla así- volteando ver a Doroty, pero ella estaba muy silenciosa- ¿Qué pasa brujita? - dijo él.

-falta algo Oscar- saco del morral de aquel brujo una daga-la sangre de una mujer pura, para sellar el encantamiento solo un poco- Oscar la miro dudosa cuando se acercó con la daga y corto su palma este goteo inmediatamente y comenzó hacer el ultimo ritual- listo ahora si puedes llevártela- dijo sonriendo.

Oscar la tomo y antes de irse volteo a ver a Doroty- si vuelvo con vida brujita; brindaremos por la victoria y te hare mi mujer- Doroty se sonrojo.

Antes de cruzar la puerta para entrar a la mansión Doroty le grito- Druita, cumple tu palabra o te hare volver de entre los muertos para que la cumplas- Oscar volteo y asintió la cabeza.

Doroty sabía perfectamente que un pequeño error podría ser fatal. Sostuvo en sus manos su cruz y lanzo una plegaria antigua conjurando a su madre y ancestros; después encomendándolos a Dios y a San Andrés mismo.

¡Suerte! Si era lo que necesitaban, de inmediato Albert cargo el cuerpo de Candy y Oscar la cubrió con la manta, Albert y Candy irían en el carruaje rumbo a Lakewood mientras Oscar se adelantaba para preparar todo lo necesario en aquella casa, todo debería seguir de acuerdo con el plan.

La noche caía cuando se acercaban a la casa, el cielo oscuro comenzó a tronar amenazando con una fuerte lluvia, los truenos se hacían presente, mientras en el corazón de Albert solo había plegarias al creador pidiendo su ayuda y protección el tiempo se acaba. Antes de cubrir el cuerpo de Candy con la sabana preparada la observo estaba muy delgada, demacrada y su cara se veía sin luz. Esa luz que él había mirado se fue extinguiendo. Pero él no permitiría que Neil ganara ¡esta vez no ¡

El primero en bajar fue Albert y Oscar le estaba esperando, salió a su encuentro. Albert estaba firme y sereno Oscar igual.

La tela que cubre el cuerpo de Candy ¿se ha movido durante el camino aquí? - pregunto con voz firme mientras Albert colocaba un quinque que llevaba a un costado.

Ni siquiera un poco- volteo a ver como uno de sus empleados baja con mucho cuidado a Candy del carruaje.

Eso significa que el Alma de Niel, no se ha dado cuento a donde la hemos traído, el hechizo de contención y protección sirvió- una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - _eres buena brujita muy buena, te juro que regresare por ti-_ decía en su mente mientras entraban aquella casa con Candy. – no se debe mover la tela, es nuestro único control sobre esa alma-

Entonces Albert tomo a Candy de las manos de su empleado y vio a Oscar- empecemos entonces- mientras entraba con ella- ¿dónde la colocamos? -

Oscar venia adelante de el- Sir venga por aquí? - mientras lo llevaba a donde había un cuarto despejado, según lo que había visto ese lugar era el correcto.

Era amplio y espacioso. Oscar trato de instruirlo en el ritual- según las leyes de la naturaleza, Sir, un alma no puede estar en dos cuerpos, el alma de Niel ha dejado su cuerpo para entrar al cuerpo de la señorita, pero el deberá reconocer su cuerpo- todos lo oía tratando de comprender mientras él se situaba frente a Candy- vamos a tener que hacer que el cuerpo de Candy toque el de Niel y así el alma será jalada a su cuerpo original, ya que la ley de la naturaleza lo obligara a estar en el cuerpo que más tiempo habito-

Albert comprendía el plan era fácil se giró y vio un hueco en el piso de aquella habitación, sin duda era ahí el lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo, los hombres se quedaron estáticos, él se acercó mientras Oscar continuaba la explicación.

-cuando el Alma de Niel entre a su cuerpo, entonces lo quemaremos- Albert se acercó a la orilla de aquella fosa, era sencillo sin duda, pero sabía que su sobrino no sería fácil de engañar; lo conocía muy bien – para poder regresar el alma a su lugar, es imperante que el cuerpo se destruya y no tenga esa alma nada que la una a este mundo.

Albert se acercó y se cercioro que en el fondo de aquella fosa se encontraba el cadáver de una persona, su cara se descompuso de la impresión. Oscar se acercó a el – he arreglado todo, he puesto barricadas por toda la propiedad, de esa manera no se puede escapar- por eso Oscar se había adelantado.

Albert sabía que no había vuelta atrás deberían de hacerlo lo más pronto posible y no era momento de dudar, si cara estaba sumida en diferentes pensamientos. Oscar se giró a ver a Candy- a pesar de todo esto, debemos de tener cuidado para que la tela no se mueva y lo siga conteniendo- Albert asintió.

En ese momento los empleados entendieron y se acercaron para levantar el cuerpo de Candy. Uno sostenía la parte superior y el otro la inferior. Caminaban con cuidado. Pero a veces el destino tiene otras cosas planeadas.

Antes de poderse acercar a la fosa, el suelo se rompió, la madera sin haberse tratado y con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto débil, atrapando el pie de uno de los empleados, en cuestión de segundo la tela cedió y cayo dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Candy. Una fracción de minuto fue suficiente para desatar la pesadilla.

Albert se dio cuenta y de inmediato grito- la tela- uno de los empleados trato de tomarla, pero era tarde.

Esa mirada de odio y de ojos oscuros como la noche se dejó ver, mientras la cara se transfiguraba en formas terroríficas; mientras Oscar y Albert observaban impotentes desde lejos.

Un momento después los gruñidos comenzaron de salir de aquel cuerpo, con una fuerza sobre humana tomo el brazo del empleado que intentaba colocar de nuevo la sabana y lo lanzo a lo lejos, ante la mirada estupefacta del presente, después se empujó con sus manos a lo alto de una baranda mientras su cara seguía transformada en aquel ser endemoniado, gruñía y su mirada fulminaba a todos con la mirada. LA BESTIA HABIA DESPERTADO Y ESTABA ENOJADA.

Todos guardaron la calma debían de saber que era lo que tramaba, aun así, nadie se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar.

El engendro voltio a verlos y descubrió un cable tensado a su costado sin duda, puesto ahí para sostener algo de la construcción no lo pensó dos veces cuando con la mano lo corto. Albert logro ver lo que hacía y no pudo más que lanzarse sobre Oscar. El ruido del alambre enroscado en un castillo lo hizo voltear.

Oscar en la caída se había golpeado fuertemente su cabeza al chocar con unas piedras de la construcción ahora sangraba, inmediatamente Albert volteo solo para ver como el cuerpo de sus empleados caía partidos por la mitad en un charco de sangre, el cable los había partido a la mitad.

La risa del mounstro se dejaba escuchar, mientras Albert comprendía, esa era su lucha solo de él. Respiro hondo la pelea apenas comenzaba.

Un Oscar desmayado a su lado, dos de sus empleados muertos el enemigo frente de él, sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sabían que solo uno saldría de ahí SOLO UNO.

El ente salto y se adentró a la casa en construcción, Albert se detuvo y respiro se encomendó a Dios y a San Andrés, pidió ayuda a sus antepasados para seguir con esto algo tenía seguro NO LA PERDERIA.

Giro su cabeza y vio la sabana tirada, se aproximó a ella y la tomo, con paso firme comenzó la búsqueda de ese ser dentro de la casa semiconstruida.

El gran cuarto era recorrido por Albert. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que él creía que podía escucharlo, su mirada recorría la habitación no era miedo, sino precaución al estar lo buscando, sabía que su sobrino no se detendría por nada, el caminar lento no era temor, sino quería escuchar hasta el mínimo ruido para ubicar a su enemigo antes de que fuera al revés.

Se hiba adentrando cuando algo llamo su atención volteo y vio una escalera de caracol al final del cuarto. Una voz de ultratumba decía algo, en tono de broma. La voz era ronca y áspera- se siente sola, estoy solo también; pero ahora serás mía y yo seré tuyo- la voz ahora se carcajeaba con una risa de burla.

Albert siguió la voz poco a poco hasta que logro deslumbrar el inicio de la escalera ahí en el pedestal de apoyo en lo alto, su enemigo, no podía ver el cuerpo de Candy no ahora solo debía enfocarse en Niel solo en él. El ente se reía llevando su mano a su rostro, mientras Albert se mostraba sereno.

El ente continuo- no habrá historia, ni fabula o cuento que hable de un amor como el nuestro- reía y se columpiaba del filo de la escalera. Albert respiro profundo lo vio y este se carcajeo de nuevo, soltando para tocar el corredor.

Él sabía que tenía que ir por él no le permitiría escapar, mientras con cuidado sorteaba los postes de madera que sostenían el colado del piso de arriba, buscaba la forma para subir esas escaleras aun sostenidas por madera, sin duda los concretos había fraguado pero las estructuras no habían sido retiraras. Albert comenzó a subir por ella consumo cuidado no sabía que era lo que le esperaba arriba.

Llevaba solo tres escalones de esa escalera, cuando sin saber cómo el ente se encontraba en el piso de abajo, sonrió y tomo sin previo aviso el pie izquierdo de Albert mientras subía; con una fuerza descomunal y sobre humana, lo tiro haciendo que este chocara contra los escalones de concreto, sujetándolo por su tobillos lo arrastro como si fuera un muñeco por aquella habitación, después lo lanzo para que estrellara entre los polines que sujetaban el piso de la parte superior de aquella caso, después lo soltó para que su cuerpo cayera al extremo opuesto de la habitación. Albert reaccionaba poco a poco aturdido por el primer enfrentamiento con ese ente del mal. Tratando se de levantarse sujetaba con su mano derecha la sabana, esa sabana que sería su esperanza para poner esta pelea más igual.

De pronto, entre los truenos de aquella tormenta que dibujaban sombras en aquella habitación y algunos quinqués que seguro puso Oscar para tener más luz, Albert giro su cabeza buscando a su enemigo, desconcertado por estar solo en aquella habitación por unos segundos – Albert- fue el sonido de aquella voz de ultratumba que lo llamaba- Albert- repitió. Él se levantaba del suelo dispuesto a confrontar a su odiado sobrino

-anda tío ven aquí si aún sigue vivo- fueron las palabras de aquel ente. Albert se levantó y con sigilo trato de escuchar de donde había provenido esa voz, sin perder tiempo localizo el origen. Una puerta de madera al otro extremo de la habitación, él se dispuso a ir tras de él.

Después de unos instantes Albert abría esa puerta dejándolo ver algo que esperaba, en esa habitación donde se encontraban pedazos de madera, herramienta y polvo. Se encontraba una silla con el respaldo girado hacia él, en ella sentada sobre su respaldo. Su cara parecía infernal por el juego de luces y sombras que daba un quinque colocado en una columna de la habitación. El ente lo miraba y sonreía.

Entre la sonrisa maquiavélica y su mirada penetrante hablado- hablando honestamente tío, es un placer verte sufrir- dijo mientras Albert lo miraba fijamente -ahora soy feliz porque mi muerte dio frutos, si dio muchos frutos pude acabar con nuestra patética tía y ahora- una carcajada se escuchó- tendré a Candy para mí y tú la veraz sufrir esta morir-

Albert permanecía firme, su mirada fija; debía estas atento a cualquier moviente, pero lo que vio lo perturbaría por toda su vida, Neil reía estrepitosamente mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, su vientre mirando al techo, sostenía su cuerpo con las palmas de sus manos y las plantas de sus pies. Su columna totalmente invertida caminaba hacia él, de pronto se para justo antes de llegar a su destino mientras reía.

-mate a la tía abuela tu única madre que conociste- lo miraba con burla – ahora tu corazón se estremece al ver a tu amada Candy en esta posición, como atormento su débil cuerpo mientras tengo su alma atrapada en una prisión- Albert permanecía quieto – pero solo es el comienzo de tu tormento suplicaras porque te mate querido tío- reía niel, mientras giraba la cabeza de Candy en 90° ante la mirada de impotencia y rabia de Albert.

Sorprendido por lo que veía, reacciono era ahora o nunca, tenía que atacar y así lo hizo; Albert se lanzó contra Niel para tratar de atraparlo con aquella sabana, pero Niel fue más rápido y utilizando solo su vista ordeno a la silla que estaba en el cuarto que se arrogara al cuerpo de Albert, esta se estrelló en su cabeza, mientras caía de su mano la manta curada.

Esta quedo en el suelo junto al pilar donde se encontraba el quinque, de inmediato Niel entendió la oportunidad e hizo el mismo procedimiento, pero ahora con el quinque para quemar la sabana. Albert se incorporó rápido, tenía una herida que sangraba del lado derecho de su cabeza y grito -noooo- al ver como el quinque había caído y la sabana comenzaba a caer.

Sin perder tiempo se levantó y se acercó para tratar de salvar la sabana que se consumía sin misericordia por el fuego de aquel quinque. Niel reía hasta que su risa se dejó de escuchar. En ese momento Albert entendió todo. El alma maldita de Niel se había apoderado por completo del cuerpo de Candy si seguía viendo aquel cuerpo como el de Candy no podría pelear con él; entonces dijo- NO ES CANDY ES NIEL- logrando salvar un poco de aquella tela – es hora de pelear sobrino, de aquí solo saldrá uno y te puedo asegurar que seré yo-

Albert se levantó y se dirigió a la estancia donde estaba, lo que miro fue algo repugnante, uno de los cuerpos de un empleado suyo, era profanado por Niel, tratando de despedazarlo con sus propias manos- no tendrás más ayuda tío esto es solo entre tú y yo- mientras reía al verlo.

Entonces no resistió el horror que veían sus ojos, abrió sus manos y dejo escapar un grito tan fuerte que desoriento a Niel, dándole la oportunidad de tomarlo por el cuello gracias al trozo de sabana que traía atada a la palma de su mano.

Niel grito de impotencia puesto que el hechizo era más fuerte que él, Albert lo tomo del cuello y lo sacaba de la habitación tenía que llevarlo junto a su cuerpo, mientras que traba de hacerlo el cuerpo de Candy se tensó de una forma que parecía una tabla que era elevada y sacada de ahí. Albert recorría el pasillo para dirigirse a la fosa cuando sintió un tirón.

Al voltear pudo ver como las piernas de aquel cuerpo se doblaban al encontrarse un polín de madera, se atoraba tratando que no lo arrastrara a donde lo quería llevar. De pronto las cosas empezaron a volar para estrellarse en el cuerpo de Albert, una silla, una pared de ladrillos que se encontraba en el pasillo, una ventada que estaba recargada en una pared.

La desesperación de Niel era mucha al sentir como su tío había podido acorralarlo sin tener a donde escapar, mientras el cuerpo de Albert recibía una infinidad de golpes, sin soltar su presa. Una fuerza ancestral se apodero de él dándole la fuerza que necesitaba, de pronto.

Esa mirada verde, esa voz dulce se hacía notoria hablándole- Albert- cobarde de Niel, al ver se perdido la dejo en libertad – Albert duele mucho, por favor ayúdame ayúdame- fue el ruego de Candy. La mirada de Albert cambio, aunque estuviera lleno de raspones y sangre de su cabeza, el ver esa mirada, esos ojos verdes pidiendo ayuda fue más de lo que pudo soportar y soltó su agarre. Grave error.

De un segundo a otro la mirada se volvió a oscurecer como el negro de la noche y la mirada de furia se acrecentó. Albert apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Niel lo arrojo sin piedad por las escaleras que conducían al sótano de esa casa. Rodo por varios escalones, su cuerpo estaba cansado, sangraba por toda su frente. No lograba ponerse de pie.

En ese momento un enfurecido Niel se acercó a él y lo tomo del cuello mientras seguía soltando sus gruñidos infernales. Con una sola mano tomo a Albert por el cuello levantándolo en alto para decir- que fácil es engañar a los amantes- reía prediciendo su victoria mientras en su mano cerraba cada vez más el cuello de Albert – en un momento toda su felicidad se destruye- pero no Niel no le quitaría la vida a su tía así de fácil para librarlo del dolor, estaba muy equivocado.

Lo lanzo por la habitación cayendo en el suelo, Albert trato de voltearse cuando de nuevo su cuerpo había caído en el piso polvoso de aquella casa. Abrió a los ojos para ver a Niel sosteniendo un pico parado atrás de su cabeza y sin poder reaccionar vio como ese ente dejaba caer el pico en la mano que sostenía el pedazo de tela encantada.

De pronto Albert se retorcía de dolor, con el picó clavado en su mano; mientras Niel se regocijaba alrededor del maltrecho cuerpo de su tío empezaba a reír y a caminar – es una situación extraña, por primera vez en este mundo- decía mientras caminaba por el sótano -alguien incinerara su propio cuerpo- Albert trataba de liberar su mano de aquella prisión mientras él seguía con su monologo- me siento muy feliz de hacer esto- decía mientras se acercaba a tomar un quinque que colgaba de un polín.

Se acerco con un caminar más que humano de animal, mientras llevaba consigo el quinque que había bajado y arrastro a Albert cerca de la fosa que habían hecho para atraparlo, al llegar junto a la fosa lo miro con odio – ahora nadie me podrá separar de mi Candy- mientras sostenía peligrosamente el quinque en su mano derecha amenazando con tirarlo.

Albert lo miraba con cara de miedo- no, no por favor no lo hagas- mientras con una mano sostenía a su mano que no paraba de sangrar.

-pobre pobre tío William- su mirada era penetrante, levanto la mano que sostenía el quinque mientras que Albert lo miraba con desesperación

-no niel no- gritaba con desesperación y terror mientras aquel quinque caía la fosa y el cuerpo era consumido por las llamas. Niel reía ante lo que había hecho mientras bailaba, había ganado se decía

-pobre de Candy nada la podrá salvar nada- decía bailando junto a las llamadas producidas por la ciada del quinque. Todo estaba perdido.

De pronto la cara de Albert paso de desesperación a sereno- me mataste – llamo la atención de Niel con esas palabras – ahora acaba de terminar conmigo- tomo aire- ya no me queda nada, no puedo estar con Candy incluso después de mi muerte- su cara era de alguien que había aceptado la peor condena, había perdido todo- no puedo vivir sin ella- la cara de Niel era de felicidad había logrado su cometido su tío estaba acabado y sumido en el sufrimiento y la desesperación pero faltaba algo, lo miro a los ojos- te lo ruego, mátame, por favor mátame- Niel había ganado – ya no quiero vivir- eran las últimas palabras de piedad de alguien que h había perdido todo

Se incorporo y camino lentamente hacia su tío con una sonrisa de alegría, su venganza estaba completa, empezó hacer un sonido peculiar con su boca indicando que no – no, no, no querido tío nunca te daré ese placer- su caminar era altanero y desafiante- la muerte no puede aliviar tu dolor- mientras se acercaba como cazador a su presa, sigilosamente pero determinado- usted tendrá que sufrir toda su vida no será tan fácil- se acercaba más a su tío

Por un momento Albert levanto la vista al techo, como calculando viendo algo, pero en la soberbia de triunfo Niel no se pudo dar cuenta, mientras que Albert esperaba un momento, solo un instante más, hay momentos que definen quien gana o quien pierde, solo aquellos grandes estrategas saben reconocer un guerrero nato lo deslumbra. engañar a un enemigo es un don o como decía el buen George- en los negocios como en la vida solo hay una oportunidad para ganar, tienes que esperarla, déjalos que se confíen que piensen que ellos llevan la ventaja, pero cuando flaquean regocijándose en su triunfo, cuando ellos piensen que han ganado, dales la vuelta y ataca con todo- palabras sabias de su mentor y amigo, cuantas veces lo había hecho para ganar en un negocio y tomar la ventaja. Esta vez sería igual.

Albert había dejado que Niel lo vieron derrotado y acabado, tenía que sentirse con toda la situación controlada lo que no pensaba era que él tenía un haz bajo la manga. Sin dudarlo había calculado que niel se acercara lo suficiente para que cayera en su trampa.

de pronto soltó una patada con toda su fuerza a un polín que sostenía el techo este se abrió y dejo caer el cuerpo verdadero de niel sobre el cuerpo de Candy. Niel había tocado su cuerpo.

Recordó lo que Oscar le había dicho antes _\- Sir para ganar debemos utilizar el cerebro no la fuerza, tenemos que engañar al ente, vamos a tener que esconder su verdadero cuerpo en otro lugar hay que engañarlo para que caiga en la trampa-_

Había funcionado, al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo en descomposición de Miel. El espíritu de este salió del cuerpo de Candy en forma de una nube negra y áspera. Ahora el cuerpo de Candy era libre y yacía abajo del cuerpo de Niel desmayada sin fuerza.

Un par de segundos el cuerpo sin vida abrió los ojos Niel había entrado. Se levanto de un solo golpe y se puso de pie- Albert, si el cuerpo de Candy no es mío, tampoco será tuyo- diciendo esto se fue a sostener el cuerpo de Candy de un pie y una mano para lanzarlo al fuego. Entonces Albert junto todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y de un solo movimiento soltó su mano del pico que la atrapaba, se levantó y con fuerza y encajo el pico en el cuerpo de Miel.

El volteo para ver la cara de odio de su tío – es mucho más fácil engañar a los que odian- impulsando a Niel a caer en el fuego mientras en un movimiento rápido le quitaba a Candy de sus manos.

Mientras el cuerpo de Niel ardía en el fuego, Albert respiraba tranquilo con su adorada Candy entre sus manos la pesadilla había terminado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura disculpas por el retrasó espero les haya gusto esta historia, mil gracias por todo. Solo falta el epilogo y cerramos esta historia.

Besos y abrazos atte. Ana


	10. Chapter 10 DESPUES DE LA TEMPESTAD

CAPITULO 10

DEPUES DE LA TEMPESTAD.

Salir de aquel infierno y recuperarse de las heridas había sido una tarea titánica. Después del encuentro y pelea los empleados de Albert fueron auxiliarlo, Doroty les había ordenado que lo fueran a buscar aquella cabaña sin demora un grupo de 0 hombres fueron liderados por ella. Al llegar vio una escena que jamás olvidaría Albert tenía en sus brazos aun inconsciente a Candy arropándola con su cuerpo, el miedo se apodero de ella ¿dónde estaba Oscar?

Giro su rostro buscándolo, pero no lo encontraba mientras los hombres de Albert se acercaban para darle auxilio, estaba irreconocible debajo de tanta sangre, raspones y abrasiones. Candy seguía perdidamente dormida. Doroty se acercaba a ellos sacando de su bolsa un frasco cuando escucho la voz.

-espero que traigas ahí un poco de láudano señorita- era Oscar que con un gran golpe en la cabeza se acercaba, mientras Doroty al escucharlo esbozaba una grande sonrisa y se levantaba ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-si, si, mi querido Oscar- todos la voltearon a ver y con una sonrisa Oscar le agradeció mientras ella se acercaba y lo besaba. Por un momento pensó que aquella maldad había acabado con su vida.

Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba-descuida brujita mía, soy un escoces y se cumplir m i promesa no me hiba arriesgar que me regresaras de la muerte- ambos sonrieron y Oscar la volvía a besar.

De pronto un sonido los sacos de su ensoñación, Marck el caballerango los veía con una media sonrisa- disculpen tortolitos pero los señores- mientras apuntaba con un dedo.

Todos rieron, se separaron y fueron haberlos; mientras limpiaban las heridas de la cara de Albert, Doroty revisaba a Candy.

Los ojos de los dos hombres se encontraron y Albert le dijo- se acabó ya Oscar- el asintió y sonrió.

-si Sir, se acabó y la deuda esta pagada- Albert asintió dejando saldada la deuda añeja.

-Candy estará bien? - preguntaba, mientras Doroty se giraba y le sonriera.

-descuide señor, la señorita solo esta descansando fue muy duro lo que le paso, solo necesita reponer las fuerzas- Albert suspiro y él también se dejó caer en un profundo sueño por fin podía descansar.

Entre todos los regresaron a la mansión de Chicago, el velorio de la tía abuela seria al día siguiente, un día completo durmieron, aunque Candy gritaba a veces y se movía, a causa de las pesadillas, había caído la noche y Oscar y Doroty se encontraban mirando las estrellas.

-tendrás que renunciar amor- le decía mientras la abrazaba- yo me encargare de ti y de tus hermanos de ahora en adelante-

Ella suspiraba, no pensó encontrar a alguien como el que entendiera su mundo y su decisión, era feliz, pero dejar a los Andrew hiba ser difícil, pero ella era libre igual y necesitaba hacer su vida- está bien solo que- tomo unos minutos mientra respiraba – quiero también regresar la deuda con ellos-

Oscar la miro con ternura sabía bien que para un druida una deuda era una carga que no se podía soltar tan fácilmente- ¿Qué has pensado amor? -

-bueno he pensado…- decía Doroty mientras, en una habitación despertaba un hombre buscando a su amada.

-Candy- grito, de pronto una mano acaricio su rostro y lo hizo abrir los ojos.

-te deseo lo mejor en tu vida hijo, será larga y buena- la figura de la tía abuela envuelta en un Haro blanco lo sorprendió.

-tía- fue lo único que pudo decir porque su cara sonreía mientras sus ojos lloraban.

-no llores William, estoy bien hijo- la cara de la tía abuela sonreía- sé que no fue la mejor salida, pero he aceptado mi castigo por tal falta, cuidare que el alma de Niel nunca vuelva a molestarlos y velare por ustedes siempre, hasta que Dios perdone mi falta y me permita reunirme con mi familia- lo miraba paciente- ve con ella, sean felices y sonríe siempre amor- la tía abuela se giraba y caminaba hasta perderse en la habitación.

-lo hare tía lo hare-decía mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la habitación de Candy que gritaba- Albert, Albert – el corría abrazarla para darle seguridad.

-descuida amor la pesadilla se acabó- ella le sonrió y se dejó llevar por el calor de su cuerpo y su alma se tranquilizaba.

-has oído Oscar, por eso debo hacerlo- una Doroty en la mitad del patio sosteniendo una antorcha veía a Oscar mientras el asentía.

-pido permiso a los seres de la naturaleza para que por medio de esta oración y con permiso del creador me permitan sanar un corazón y abandone de ella el dolor, la angustia y reine la paz en su alma- diciendo esto dejaba caer la antorcha mientras se dibujaba con fuego un antigua dibujo marcado en el piso. Las llamas se consumieron después de haber tenido una luz potente, dejando ver a una Doroty con un vestido blanco hincada en el centro de aquello. Oscar llego a auxiliarla.

-Doroty-mientras la tenía entre sus manos

-lo logre- dijo con su cara fatigada, asentía Oscar mientras la abrazaba- he pagado mi deuda, con esto ella recordara todo como si hubiera sido un mal sueño y su cuerpo y su alma estarán bien; mi deuda a quedado saldada- mientras se desmayaba en sus brazos.

-lo se brujita, ahora eres libre como yo- mientras la abrazaba a su pecho.

Los días pasaron el entierro de la tía abuela fue memorable todos sus sobrinos regresaron para despedirse de ella como era la costumbre, George ayudo a Albert en la empresa como siempre, mientras las esposas de sus sobrinos prepararon la boda junto con Candy.

El buen corazón de ella se los gano a todos muy fácilmente, la boda fue bellísima, emotiva y llena de amor. La paz y la tranquilidad regreso a la familia, como aquella ave fénix que resurge de las cenizas. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se atrevió a nombrar los hechos ocurridos; para todos fue como si hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Doroty y Oscar se despidieron del nuevo matrimonio Andrew, deseándoles lo mejor ahora ellos emprendían un camino juntos y serian felices.

Una tarde en Chicago, un par de enamorados, disfrutaban el caer del día en la sala de té de la mansión.

De pronto Albert dejo la copa de güisqui y se aproximó a su bella esposa que reposaba en la mecedora de roble, junto al enorme ventanal, mientras continuaba con su costura, el, la miraba como la joya más preciosa que tuviera, sus ojos verdes lo buscaron al sentirse observados; agacho su cabeza y se sonrojo, suspendió sus costuras.

-han pasado dos años siete meses y veintitrés días, desde que hizo su promesa- ella tomo aire y volvió a buscar esa mirada de amor en su amado y sonrió mientras los rayos del crepúsculo acariciaban su cara- me prometiste que- rio como niña – recitarías los poemas que has escrito solo para mí- volvió a bajar su mirada tomando valor para continuar- creo Sr. Andrew que debe cumplir con su promesa ahora-

El rio al ver como su bella esposa no perdía esa ingenuidad y seguía siendo un ser lleno de amor y de pureza a pesar del tiempo, él se giró y fue a su escritorio para tomar de uno de los cajones un cuaderno de cuero, camino hacia ella y acerco una silla junto a ella entre los dos solo había una pequeña mesa estilo Luis XV, un servicio de té y un quinque, a los pies del hermoso vestido floreado que llevaba ella, un canasto con las cosas necesaria para su costura. El tomo asiento sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a ella y abrió el libro.

Ella aun con el sonrojo en su cara deposito en la cesta su costura, junto sus manos en sus pierna y cerro sus ojos para escuchar la lectura.

¿Así que debo creer?, lo creas o no todo sucede por una causa- comenzó con su lectura Albert, mientras doblaba su pie para acomodarse bien, la figura del solo enfundado en aquel traje italiano gris con su camisa de seda, la corbata y el peinado perfecto lo hacían ver muy bien, mientras Candy lo observaba mientras se sonrojaba- ¿debo creer que es el destino? ¿debo creer que estas aquí por una razón? Que el escuchar tu voz es como su el aire cantara en mis oídos, que le has dado luz a mis días, seguro algo bueno he hecho en mi vida después de …-

Albert continuaba con el poema, pero ella ya no escuchaba, sus ojos se perdían ante la figura que observaban, su marido, el hombre que fue capaz de luchar por ella, aquel por el cual había llorado y lo creía perdido, era el mismo que nunca había podido ver, pero siempre fue el dueño de su corazón y alma. Ese que igual que ella daría todo por perpetuar este amor nacido del más puro sentimiento y ahora después de tanto era: SUYO Y ELLA SOLAMENTE ERA DE EL.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el dejo las hojas aun lado y comenzó a decirle viéndola a los ojos- resido en ti, tu habitas en mí. Resido en ti- sus miradas seguían clavadas mientras sus corazones empezaban a latir dando una música a sus palabras-solo vivo para ti y mi corazón está perdido sin ti- dejo la silla y se acercó a ella hincándose para estar a su altura- tu eres el latido de mi corazón, si el camino está lleno de espinas, lo seguiré porque sé que tú serás los pétalos de rosa que me guiaran a ti- acerco su mano para tocar su rostro y poco a poco fue acercándose a ella para tomar esos labios rojos que eran suyos, al tocarlos ella perdió la fuerza y su voluntad como tantas veces, era suya y él era suyo -cariño te amo, mi corazón late solo para usted, solo pide disminuir la distancia entre tu corazón y el mío para que encuentren su calor- mientras lo repetía besaba su boca esa boca que era una perdición para él, esa boca que era suya.

Le dio la mano para levantarla de aquel sillón, sus ojos se miraron por un instante y él dijo- siempre tuyo amor, siempre- la mirada no bajaba.

-siempre tuya siempre- dijo ella y en ese momento el la tomo en un beso, sus manos reconocieron sus cuerpos, los besos abandonaron sus labios, sus cuerpos pedían el calor del otro, la ropa sobro para amarse como si fuera el primer día, con la calidez de dos enamorados que se consumen por el fuego del amor, no brusco, pero a la vez posesivo tomo a su esposa y le hizo el amor como la primera vez.

Mientras se profesaban en maneras sublimes el amor que se tenían en medio de aquella habitación, sus cuerpos con gotas de sudor y siendo uno, Candy solo pudo decir- te amo Albert te amo y soy la mujer más feliz al saber que el fruto de nuestro amor crece en mi-

Albert sede tuvo y miro a su esposa, si alguna vez se había sentido el dueño del mundo hoy no cabía de felicidad- de verdad ¿- toco su vientre mientras Candy asentía y le mostraba una sonrisa – gracias amor gracias- y volvía a comenzar lo que había dejado inconcluso ahora sintiéndose muy feliz.

"SE DICE QUE CUANDO DIOS NOS CREA HACE UN CORAZON, LO PARTE A LA MITAD Y LO PONE EN EL CUERPO DE UNA MUJER Y UN HOMBRE, LOS MANDA A LA TIERRA CON EL UNICO FIN DE QUE SE ENCUENTREN. POCOS LO LOGRAN, PERO CUANDO ALGUIEN LO LOGRA EL CIELO FESTEJA DE GELICIDAD Y DIOS SONRIE REGALANDO UN HERMOSO ARCOIRIS"

FIN.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME HICIERON EL FAVOR DE ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA, MIL DISCULPAS POR LOS RETRAZOS Y LA ESPERA. MUCHAS GRACIA.

EN ESPECIAL QUIERO AGRADECER A GLENDA POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. A MI QUERIDICIMA YAGUI POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AL PENDIENTE DE MIS HISTORIAS Y CREER EN MIS PROYECTOS, CLAU28 POR SUS BUENOS DESEOS, ALEBETH, ELIZABETHPADILLAPAZM, FANDCYA, MERCEDES, NINA, ELIZA, SAYURI1707ENDORA LEGAN, BECKY 10000, JOSIE, REEKA21, GLADISANAHI78, LOCA DE AMOR Y ACADA UNO DE LOS LECTORES QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS Y LE DIERON UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC.

POR LOS QUE ME LEYERON MIL GRACIAS, PARA MI ES UNA MOTIVACION VER SUS COMENTARIOS Y VER A LOS SEGUIDORES. MIL GRACIAS SE QUE TENGO MUCHAS FALLAS, PERO INTENTO PULIRLAS CON CADA FIC.

MIL ABRAZOS Y BESOS. NO ME QUIERO IR SIN ANTES TOMARME EL ATREVIMIENTO PARA INVITARLOS A TODOS A VER LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE UN SUEÑO DE ESCOCIA. MI NUEVO FIC SERA:

"LA REGENTE"

ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y PUEDACONTAR CON USTED SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO Y ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA.

ATTE ANA.


End file.
